Catch Fire
by Brown-eyed Paradox
Summary: Serena was the flame that kept Kol Mikaelson sustained. She was an obsession he had been chasing for centuries. She was his salvation. She was also a Gilbert and the Protector of her family. She'd kill for her siblings. She was fire reincarnated and Kol Mikaelson loved watching her burn.
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

 ** _New Orleans 1914_**

 _Ruffled sheets_

 _Sinful embraces_

 _Kisses with the devil._

Scarlet giggled breathlessly as she tried to escape.

"Kol" she whispered as she bit his ear, eliciting a groan from her lover.

"Papa will wake soon. I must leave now"

He didn't seam to agree, "Sera", he grumbled as he tightened his arms around her.

She had slapped him the first time he had called her that. She had heard rumours there were other girls. He had simply laughed and told her Sera meant 'sweetheart' in Italian. She had believed him.

His arms wound tighter around her as he tugged her closer. Bare skin against bare skin, Scarlett was almost convinced by him till she heard the chimes from the Church Bells in town.

"Kol Mikaelson!", she laughed as she pushed him away, her fingers untangling themselves from his. She paused and watched his brown eyes flutter open. Something about this moment seemed incredibly familiar to her. His lips parted and it looked like he was almost about to utter something else.

"Scarlett…"

"Why do I feel like we've done this before?", words slipped her mouth against her will.

His eyes lit up but strangely, in a way she hadn't ever seen them spark before. There was a certain kind of warmth in his gaze that she hadn't felt before.

Lips quirking, he muttered, "Have you dreamt about us sleeping with each other, darling?"

Her cheeks flushed the colour of her name.

"Utterly hilarious", she rolled her eyes and laughed at him.

"Now I must go…but will I…", she bit her lip, her eyes shy as she struggled to finish her question.

"Of course you'll see me tonight, my Sera", his voice was tender as he pulled her into an embrace, his lips pressing a kiss to the crown of her head.

"Why do you call me that?", she grumbled as she pulled away.

He admired her curves as he watched her get dressed. A cocky smirk on his lips, he stretched out and let the sheets fall low on his waist. She blushed a bright red and refused to look at him.

"Why aren't you looking at my stunning body, love?"

"Don't answer my question with a question", she huffed, making him laugh.

"Do I amuse you Kol Mikaelson?", she asked pointedly.

"Not at all my love", he was stark naked as he walked proudly towards her. Holding her arm, he pulled her flush against his body before placing a lustful kiss against her lips.

"I will see you late tonight."

Upon seeing Scarlett's frown, he hushed her concerns, "I have errands to attend to"

"Will they involve Mary-Alice?", her sneer amused him greatly.

"Are you jealous my love?", he snickered, stealing a kiss from her sealed lips.

"I just don't know why she always hangs around you", she sneered, momentarily forgetting about his nudity.

"Also Astrid; infact, a multitude of girls in the quarter. They all have something strange about them. Why don't you have more…male friends?", she fumed when she saw his brows raise in amusement, laughter lines forming around his lips. He was mocking her and it ticked her off.

"People talk Kol! They think you're a lothario that uses girls. Papa doesn't think very highly of you and you seem to find this all highly amusing", she vaguely registered a vase in the room cracking, though upon receiving a response of stunned silence from Kol, she stormed out of the room.

Kol blinked rapidly as he turned to face the shattered and burnt pieces of ceramic on his bedroom floor. A smile formed on his lips, slowly widening till his cheeks hurt from how wide he was grinning. For some reason, Sera was growing stronger. He had seen fire behind her eyes as she fumed at him. This was the most potent use of power he had seen from her in many centuries and he had to figure out how to make it stronger. He had heard of a Paragon Diamond residing in Dowager Folean's house. Maybe it was time he paid her a little visit.

* * *

He was furious. Niklaus and his puppy, Marcel had taken the Diamond from him earlier that month. He was frustrated enough with Niklaus' treatment of the Quarter Witches but to deny him the Diamond was the last straw. He had a heated argument with Nik, trying to convince his brother that he needed the Diamond for Sera. He needed Sera to come back but Niklaus refused to believe him. Paranoia had filled Nik's head to the brink and he refused to believe Kol needed the diamond for any other purpose aside from killing him. Klaus had locked away Kol's witches shortly after taking away the diamond. Now Kol was left without a Diamond and without a Witch strong enough to create the cursed dagger to hold down his insipid brother whilst channelling him to heal Sera.

The past month had been a trying time for him. He had to hide his anger from Sera but that meant he fed more; got more reckless, showed his anger on Klaus' witches and the common folk in the Quarter. He had almost revealed himself to Sera the other day but luck was on his side. She merely thought he was kissing another girl's neck. She had slapped him. He didn't bother running after her, she'd die soon enough due to the curse anyway. He had seen her die too many times to let it happen again. He would fix this now. Permanently. He had a new witch on his side and Rebecca too. He'd find the diamond tonight and he'd get his Sera back. She wouldn't insist on being called Scarlet or any other name she had adopted over the past 600 years. She's be Sera and this would be the end of all his misery.

Klaus' speech about treachery filled Kol with worry. He frantically tried to bolt; even considered begging but Elijah would listen to nothing. Bitterness flooded his soul as he thought of how close he had been to ending his torment and hers too.. If his darling sister hadn't betrayed him, he would have the means to bring back his Sera. She was the only thing he could think about as the white oak ash covered dagger pierced through his heart. In that moment, he vowed to make Niklaus and Rebecca pay for every single second he spent separated from his wife.

* * *

He felt life seep into his pores as he drained dry, the body in front of him.

"Welcome to the 21st Century brother", Elijah had greeted him after his skin had returned to its usual pallor.

"100 years", Kol growled as blood dripped down his chin. Elijah offered him a handkerchief as he spoke calmly, "You'll be happy to know you have another chance with her".

Kol was unsure whether Elijah Was telling the truth or simply saying the only words he knew would somewhat placate Kol.

Upon seeing his youngest brother's sceptical glare, Elijah cleared his throat and withdrew his hand offering the handkerchief. Tucking it neatly into his front pocket again, Elijah soothed, "I'm not lying Kol. You know I don't lie"

Kol did indeed know that to be true. His brother was sly but he never outright lied, and so with a smirk, Kol spoke,"Let's pay our dearest brother a visit first, shall we? I have a dagger to stick into his heart".

Kol gripped the dagger in his hands till his knuckles ran white. Picturing plunging the very same dagger into his brother's heart filled Kol with excitement. He had a good feeling about this century. It was time he broke the curse placed on Sera.


	2. 1 The Vase Maker and The Vampire

**Chapter 1 -** ** _The Vase Maker and The Vampire_**

 ** _970 AD_**

 _"Absolutely not! I will not hand you over a blade to carve silly names in the cave"_

 _"Niklaus!", Seraphina huffed as she rested her hands on her hips, disliking his blatant refusal._

 _"You will hurt yourself", he tried explaining._

 _"Oh why don't you just say you're afraid of Father?", Rebekah taunted._

 _"I can't help it", Niklaus whispered softly, "He scares me"._

 _"Mikael isn't here", Seraphina tossed her dark waves behind her shoulder as she made a grab for the knife in Niklaus' hands._

 _"That's my Sera!"_

 _She turned around upon hearing a familiar chuckle._

 _"Oh Nik, bested by a little girl", Kol's mockery of Niklaus served its purpose in angering him._

 _"I'm not_ little", _Sera hissed as she stalked off from the Mikaelsons along with Rebekah._

 _"Here, you try first", she handed over the blade to dearest friend, Rebekah._

 _The boys watched as the girls diligently carved their names onto the cave wall._

 _"What about my name, love?", Kol grinned as he stepped closer to Seraphina._

 _"What about it?", she replied snootily, making Rebekah snicker._

 _"Come now…surely you can carve my name next to yours...after screaming it the way you did last night"._

 _Kol smirked cheekily, making the younger girl blush a deep shade of red._

 _Rebekah and Klaus gasped whilst Seraphina stuttered, "That's not..he's…there was a spider in my house and Kol was just outside so I called for him to come kill it", she spluttered her words out, all the while glaring at the boy in front of her._

 _"Must you be so crude, Brother?", Niklaus sneered as he pulled Seraphina away from his scoundrel of a brother._

 _"I don't know Niklaus, must you be such a traitor?", Kol snapped, making Rebekah sigh as she folded her arms._

 _"He's not wrong you know", she added, making Niklaus scowl. His eyes fell to the floor as his siblings continued._

 _"You shouldn't have told Father I was out hunting alone", Kol sneered._

 _"And you shouldn't have told Father I was wielding a knife", Rebekah placed a hand on her elder brother's shoulder._

 _"Father scares me", Niklaus grumbled._

 _"He scares us all…that's why we stick together", Rebekah handed him the knife, her palm squeezing his reassuringly._

 _"It's us against the world. Forever and Always"._

* * *

Kol grazed his fingers against the carvings of the cave. A 1000 years later and her name was still prominently carved next to his. He had seen her earlier today. She had never looked so alike her past self as she had in this lifetime. It made his heart flutter. He'd do things differently this time around. He was aware she already knew about the Supernatural but it seemed like she hadn't come into her powers yet. Either that, or she was excellent at hiding it.

He was tempted to approach her, especially when he watched her embrace a young vampire with raven hair but Rebecca had gripped his arm and pulled him aside.

"That's her sister's toy boy".

Rebecca then proceeded to tell him all about his Sera in this lifetime. She had been born into the doppleganger's family- something he knew would cause problems further down the line given Klaus' obsession with the Petrova bloodline.

"Be patient, brother", Rebekah had warned him.

He was never good at following advice.

* * *

Upon hearing the tinkling of the door bell, Serena plastered a tired smile onto her face and greeted the customer in front of her. Her breath hitched a little as she gazed upon his murky brown eyes. She had seen her fair share of handsome men, what with the year she spent travelling abroad and of course, the slew of Vampires that visited her hometown, but this guy…this guy, was something else.

"How may I help you?", her voice shook a little and she scolded herself for acting like some awe-struck teenage girl.

She observed as he all but ignored her and walked around the store, fingers grazing the rims of her handmade ceramic vases. He had a certain sheen of fondness in his gaze which she couldn't quite understand.

"Did you make all of these, Darling?".

Recognising his English accent, she swallowed a lump in her throat.

"Are you new in town?", she tried her hand at acting calm and collected, as if she was unbothered by the fact that she was in the presence of a 1000 year old vampire.

"Do you always answer questions with questions of your own?", he mocked her, dare she say playfully.

The upward quirk of his lips played a part in her next response.

"You seem to be doing the same", she replied tartly.

He paused and for a second she saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"You're not scared of me", he stated and she tried with all her might to not shake as she replied, "I'd be an imbecile if I weren't scared of you"

"So you know who I am, Darling?".

"I suspect", she mumbled as she suddenly realised he was merely a few feet away from her as opposed to his previous position from across the store.

"Suspect, what?", he asked, amusement crawling on his tongue. She was beginning to get frustrated with his games. She had work to do.

"I've just received a large order for next week so if you're done with taunting me, would you like to get to the point?", Serena let stress get the better of her as she all but scowled in the face of an Original Vampire. He seemed more amused than ever.

"Are you always this rude to your customers?", he placed his elbows on the counter in front of her, his chin resting in his open palms as he aligned his face opposite hers. In her seated position, her nose was mere inches away from his.

"Is personal space not a concept you're aware of?", she found it incredibly hard to look away from his penetrating gaze. He was almost mocking her, challenging her to look away. She was failing.

"Not at all, Darling", his lips barely moved as he spoke, his voice now an octave lower. She had a feeling he was talking about a different topic all together. Stumbling back in an ungraceful manner, she created some distance between them.

"What do you want?", Hands on hips, she glared. He stood straight, stretching the muscles in his back. Her eyes involuntarily captured the way in which his spine curved and his shoulder muscles flexed.

"If you're done staring, I'd like to discuss the order I placed yesterday", his eyes sparked with mischief but she could see the darkness hiding behind his humorous stare.

Flummoxed and mildly embarrassed, Serena nodded and guided Kol to the various glass cabinets that displayed some of her most prized ceramic vases.

"What sort of design or theme did you have in mind?", she struggled to hold in a snort as she assessed the absurdity of the situation. She was with a 1000 year old Original Vampire, discussing Ceramics.

His gaze remained fixated on one vase in particular.

"Oh that's…it's not…conventional", Serena mumbled as she moved to take that particular vase off the shelf. His hand shot out to grip hers mid air. Startled by his touch, she let go of the vase in her hand but with inhumane speed he caught it.

"This. I want designs more like this"

Her mouth dropped open slightly, eyes confused.

"Uhm…ok, I'll…have some designs drawn up by Wednesday"

"Perfect", he mumbled, a glint in his eyes as he stared predatorily at her.

For some reason she didn't feel threatened. Uncomfortable, yes, but not threatened.

Belatedly she realised his palm was still gripped her forearm. Shaking it free, she all but jumped back as she snatched the vase in his hand. She fumbled a little, almost tripping but again, his arm held hers as he steadied her.

"Quite clumsy, aren't you?", he snickered making her scowl as she pushed him away. She didn't like his affinity for touching her.

"I'll see you Wednesday", she huffed her dismissal as she stalked away.

"What's your name love?", he laughed, his eyes falling to watch the sway of her hips.

"Serena Gilbert", she paused to watch him walk towards the doorway before continuing, "But you already knew that".

He had a devilish grin on his face and she knew with certainty this would be far from the last time she'd see him.

* * *

Kol was excited. He hadn't felt this way since the 1750s.

"What's got you grinning like a looney?", Rebekah, his favourite sister eyed him suspiciously as she walked into the living room, hands full of shopping bags.

"Oh no", she rolled her eyes before Kol could so much as answer, "You approached her didn't you?"

"Do you know what her profession is in this lifetime?", he asked smugly as he spread out on the sofa set.

"She makes Vases".

Rebekah paused, a cautious smile on her face.

"I know you're happy Kol…but please don't get your hopes up"

"You've seen her" he all but growled, annoyed by her negativity.

"Yes, I know", Rebekah tried arguing but Kol interrupted,

"She looks exactly like Seraphina. Her skin is too fair but that's a minor detail. She even shares the same profession as Sera, back when we were human."

"Kol-" Rebekah sighed in resignation,

"She made this Vase…shaped like flames, bright orange and yellow and…it looked the same as the one she made when she was a Potter in our Village. I have a good feeling about this Bekah"

His expression turned sombre – deadly - as he finished, "and if you get in the way again, I will show you a fate worse than a dagger to the heart"

Rebekah, for the first time in a long time, feared her brother Kol. She knew he'd make good on his promise and so she resolved to not so much as speak to Serena.

* * *

 **AN - Hope you've enjoyed this! Comment and review please :D**


	3. 2 The Human and The Not-So-Human

**Chapter 2 -** ** _The Human and the Not-So-human_**

"I don't know Elena, I really don't think you should go to this ball" Serena argued, much to her younger sister's disappointment. Serena, Elena and Caroline were having lunch at The Grill when Elena brought up the topic of The Ball that the Mikaelsons were holding the following evening.

"Who called you? Was it Stefan?" Elena asked exasperatedly to which Serena tartly replied, "Damon"

Damon Salvatore was turning into a nag these days. He had called Serena earlier that morning informing her about the Original Family. She had half a mind to scoff and reply 'too late Damon, I already met one of the fanged five yesterday'. She had kept her encounter with Kol under wraps.

Damon was being a Drama Queen these days, Stefan was being an utter dick and Elena, well, Serena didn't need her little sister worrying about her very _human_ elder sister. Serena knew Damon would be fervently against Serena doing any sort of work for any member of The Original family so she avoided telling him completely. She wasn't particularly thrilled to be commissioned by Kol but business had slowed down a lot over the past few months and _Kol_ had placed a _huge_ order – she needed all the money she could get. She decided on over pricing her merchandise ridiculously to make up for the guilt she felt for hiding this from her family.

"Ergh" a grunt left Caroline's mouth accompanied by a sour expression on her face.

"So what, now that you made out with each other Damon thinks he can tell you what to do?"

Serena's eyes widened as Elena's shoulders slumped.

"When did _this_ happen?" Serena mumbled to which Caroline replied "Bonnie spilled the beans. In the motel"

Serena listened to the two best friends talk about what their relationship once used to be and it brought back memories of their family before the accident. Before she could so much as let a wave of saddness wash across her, Caroline distracted her with a loud gasp.

"What is Rebecca doing here? _Why_ is she inviting him?!"

Serena turned around to watch Rebecca hand out what looked like an envelope to Matt who was mid shift at The Grill.

"Oh, by the way, there's an invite with your name on it too" Elena confessed as she wrung her fingers.

" _My_ name?" Serena was a little confused. She never had much to do with any of the supernatural characters in her sister's life. Elena had hidden a lot from her in the past and she had only really found out about the existence of Vampires after their Aunt Jenna's death. Elena had broken down and told her everything, unable to cope with it anymore. It had taken her a while to believe it all but Damon's demonstration had her convinced.

She still remembered how shocked Elena was as to how well Serena was taking this news but for some reason Serena didn't find it all that odd. She supposed it was due to her childhood love of all things mystical in the world. She used to read stories about Gorgons and Monsters with her Father at a younger age – perhaps that's why she felt Vampyrsm sounded so familiar.

"I reckon Elijah invited you" - Elena's tug broke her out of her day dream.

Serena nodded but she was unconvinced. She had a sneaking suspicion as to who _exactly_ sent her the invite and his name certainly wasn't Elijah.

* * *

 ** _970AD_**

 _"Must you be so abhorrently crude?", Sera frowned deeply as Kol helped her pick berries in the woods._

 _"Are you still sulking over what happened in the cave yesterday?" Kol laughed gleefully, her increasing annoyance only adding to his amusement._

 _"It wasn't funny Kol!" Sera huffed, "Niklaus and Rebekah were there! And I did not_ _ **scream**_ _your name"_

 _"No you didn't" Kol stopped suddenly, her frown reflecting on his face but for very opposite reasons._

 _"Perhaps I should try to make you scream now"_

 _A devilish glint seeped into his eyes making her blush flourish._

 _"Kol no..Kol!" Seraphina's basket dropped to the floor as she tried running away from the taller, must faster boy._

 _Laughter bubbled up her throat as she fell into Kol's arms, his grin causing butterflies to run rampant in her stomach. His breath washed over her lips making her shiver. He chuckled deeply, his lips pressing feather light kisses to her collar bones._

 _Pulling away, he muttered a spell and the grass in her hair blossomed into Verbena, her favourite flowers._

 _Warmed by his sweet gesture, she pressed a soft kiss upon his lips. Kol didn't do anything by half measures and so their kisses turned heated incredibly fast._

 _Gasping, Sera pushed him away, "Kol" she laughed, "we can't" her giggles grew faint as did her protests. And then only her moans could be heard as Kol slowly undressed her._

 _"You aren't playing fair, Darling" he groaned as he nibbled her ear and ran his palms along her caramel coloured skin, "You know I can't resist you when you wear green"_

 _She laughed unabashedly, "any excuse" she accused him. He simply grinned, not even bothering to refute her claim._

 _"Kol Mikaelson" she pushed his chest and spun them around, her smaller body now flush against his as she lay on top of him._

 _"Unless you want to form the bond_ _ **now**_ _, you have to stop"_

 _His eyes were full of promise as he cupped her face and placed a deep kiss against her lips._

 _"Soon, I won't have to stop, my love. Soon."_

* * *

Serena groaned as she looked at herself, dressed in the stunning ball gown left on her bed. She looked _good_. Too good to wear anything else in her wardrobe. A rather pretentious note was left along with the ball gown that confirmed her doubts earlier in the day. This was all _Kol_.

 _"I hope to see you in this tonight, Darling. Don't disappoint"_

 _– Your favourite Original, Kol._

She recognised the thinly veiled threat and, well, she did look rather good in it so she decided to wear Kol's gift to the ball. Besides, she'd seen Elena's dress and she knew this one would look on par with it. Everything else in her wardrobe paled in comparison. She just hoped Kol's ego wouldn't bloat too much when he saw she had followed his instructions.

* * *

His breath caught as he watched her make an entrance. He barely noticed the doppleganger that followed after her, he was so entranced by the vision in front of him. She was wearing the dress he had picked out for her and it looked absolutely stunning on her. Emerald green and black silk wrapped around her body putting her curves on display. The bodice of the skirt accentuated her slim waist and the off shoulder cut of the dress enhanced her delicate collar bones. He remembered placing kisses on those collar bones of hers.

Stepping forwards, he abruptly stopped when he noticed _Damon Salvatore_ of all Vampires walking towards her. He watched through gritted teeth as Stefan too joined the girls – the four of them seemed to be having a heated discussion before they paired off, Sera on Damon's arm.

He'd have to peel that leech away from his wife. In another time he'd have ripped Damon's head off right in the middle of the ballroom but he had a feeling Sera wouldn't appreciate that now

* * *

"I thought I told you to _stop_ her going to this ball, not tag along with her" Damon's glare did little to frighten Serena. His gaze altered between glaring at her and spying on Elena and Stefan a few feet away from them. She simply rolled her eyes at him as she muttered, "You need to stop trying to control her."

"Well I'm sorry I want _your_ sister alive" his cerulean eyes snapped to stare into her dark brown ones as he tried to appear intimidating.

" _My_ sister is stubborn as hell. She would have come _anyway_ so I figured I might as well tag along to look out for her. Besides," Serena huffed as she uncovered her shoulders and pushed her shawl onto Damon's chest, " _I_ was personally invited to attend tonight"

He scoffed as he passed her shawl onto one of the servers at the ball, "By Elijah?"

Serena knew correcting him would only aggravate matters so she simply looped her arm in his and all but dragged him away from Elena and Stefan who now looked to be having some kind of heart to heart.

Serena felt hairs on the back of her neck raise. She could practically _feel_ his eyes on her as she made her way across the floor, politely mingling with the Mayor and other members of the Council. She knew the majority of them from the dinner parties her Parents used to drag her along to. As the eldest Gilbert child they hoped she would one day join the Council and carry on their legacy.

Serena's eyes met Kol's as he stood on the staircase with the rest of his siblings. Elijah was announcing something and The Original Witch had her piece to say but it all sounded like white noise to Serena. All she could seem to focus on was how _handsome_ Kol Mikaelson looked in a tux.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom" Elijah finished and she most certainly heard him this time round. Her breath quickened as she watched Kol all but stalk to her. Panicked, she turned to her right and growled as she saw Damon reach for Elena. _Of course._ Her next option was Stefan but before she could so much as open her mouth to call for him, Kol was in front of her.

"Care to dance, Darling?" His tone was acerbic and he looked positively furious- like he knew what she was planning.

She didn't bother trying to reply, she simply placed her hand in his. That seemed to satisfy him, his glare dropping and his lips widening to a rather charming smile.

Serena raised an eyebrow as the music started. _Ed Sheeran._

Kol picked up on it and commented, "Yes, this Century's music is rather…strange"

Serena couldn't help but laugh, "I don't _dislike_ it" she explain when she noticed his pout, "but I can appreciate how unusual it must sound to you after spending a century in a coffin"

She bit her tongue at how hostile that sounded and she prayed he wouldn't snap her neck right that second but surprisingly, he simply laughed.

"You're lucky I like sharp tongues."

His eyes gazed into hers as he muttered, "Pretty little things with sharp tongues". The statement in itself would have annoyed Serena but the _warmth_ radiating from his stare stunned her enough to not pick up on him objectifying her like that.

She felt warm at her waist, where his hand rested. She almost forgot to move her feet as they spun around the dancefloor, all the while not breaking eye contact.

"You're a fabulous dancer" he complimented, his eyes shining with pride. Serena couldn't quite understand why he was paying so much attention to her.

"If you must know," she huffed, "I used to be Miss Mystic Falls"

He leant forwards, his lips grazing her ear as he spoke, "I know"

"Oh look at that" she muttered back, tauntingly into his ear, "It's time to change partners"

His grip on her waist tightened and for a fraction of a second she could see that murderous glint creep back into his eyes but he let go and spun her into the arms of a now, equally enraged Damon.

Serena groaned at her luck. She could already hear Damon's unspoken questions.

" _Why_ is the psychotic sibling fawning all over you" Damon all but spat out

"He isn't _fawning_. I don't think murderers can _fawn_ ", Serena vehemently disagreed.

"The two of you were _laughing_ " Damon pointed out making Serena scoff.

"Didn't think you'd notice, what with you _fawning_ all over your brother's ex"

"Well someone's catty tonight" Damon glared and Serena matched his glare with her own.

"I know you and Elena made out" Serena stomped on his foot making the eldest Salvatore huff.

"So?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, "Don't tell me you're jealous" he said sarcastically.

"I'm _concerned_. Stop trying to control her or else she'll go behind your back" Serena warned.

"Elena would never-" Damon started but Serena cut him off snootily, "She's going upstairs on her own. Shows how much you know her"

With a final glare at Serena, Damon let her go and stalked upstairs to follow Elena.

Serena signed in relief and left the floor. She needed a drink. A stiff one.

"Care for a walk, love?" Kol held out his hand as he looked expectantly at Serena.

Her neatly plucked brows rose in amusement. She _snorted_ , "No thanks, I don't feel like dying just yet"

He simply grinned, "and what makes you think I'd kill you tonight? Mother's rules…I can't so much as harm a hair on anyone's head"

She leant forwards rather shakily, the 4 Gin & Tonics getting to her bloodstream rather fast.

"For some reason, you don't seem like the rule-following type".

He could hear her heart hammering in her ribcage. His smirk broadened as he realised she was afraid of him but still, her pride wouldn't let it show.

"I'm touched, Darling" he mocked, "you know me so well already" he flirted as he took a step closer. Her head rose some more to meet his stare but she didn't step back. He grinned, delighted at how brazen his little flame was in this lifetime.

"Do you know, Sera" he mumbled as his finger grazed across her delicate jugular. He couldn't resist touching her. He could hear her swallowing, her heartbeat impossibly fast. He could almost see sweat break on her brow bone, "I could so easily end your life, right here…right now…and yet you still stand here in front of me…so…stubbornly"

"You won't hurt me" she whispered.

"Oh?" he cocked his head to one side, curious and amused.

"If you were going to kill me, you'd have done it the first time we met."

She saw no threat in his eyes so she grabbed his wrist and pushed it away from her neck, "You _want_ something from me. So stop playing these games…and get to the point, Kol"

He grinned, impressed, "Patience, my little flame" he smirked as he eyed her grasp on his wrist. She let go as if his touch sent electricity through her.

"You'll find out soon enough" he was ominous and his eyes watching her like a hawk even as he walked away.

"What…was that?"

Serena let out a little scream as the voice beside her startled her. Turning to see it was Matt, she sighed in relief.

"Matt" she glared, hand reaching out to whack his chest. He chuckled but his eyes remained taut.

"I honestly don't know" Serena mumbled, her brows pinched.

"Be careful" Matt placed a careful hand on her shoulder. Ever since Serena's return to Mystic Falls, Matt had taken a special interest in her. She was the only remaining human in their group and he felt it was his duty to protect her. Recognising the song that had just started playing, Serena clapped excitedly and showed Matt her best pout.

"We _have_ to dance to this"

Matt rolled his eyes, his shoulders slumping in reluctance making Serena giggle quietly.

"Don't even try it Donovan. I know you can't deny me" she flirted harmlessly as she grabbed his hand and dragged him onto the dancefloor.

* * *

Kol's gaze narrowed at the pair's linked hands as he stood beside his sister. "Why is your unworthy mortal date, dancing with my wife?"

Rebekah's glare matched his as she stared at the pair in contempt, "All the boys in this town are the same" she spat out, "they follow after the Gilbert women like stray dogs"

"And what do we do to strays, dear sister?" Kol smirked, liking the way Rebekah's thoughts were turning. He didn't even have to nudge her. His darling sister was thinking of murder all on her own.

"You are not to harm Sera" his eyes narrowed at her making her sigh, "You know I wouldn't. Now excuse me while I end your torture and separate the two of them" She looked around making sure their mother wasn't eavesdropping, "Outside, in 10"

* * *

" _That's Amore"_ Serena mocked in a terrible voice that made Matt cringe.

"Do you remember we used to dance to this at some of the Founders Celebrations in the 5th grade"

"Unfortunately" he replied glumly making her giggle louder.

"I had a _massive_ crush on you back then" Serena laughed, missing the rising blush on Matt's cheeks, "and then you went and asked my baby sister to be your girlfriend" she teased, enjoying embarrassing him.

The clearing of a throat distracted the pair.

"If you're done reminiscing," Rebekah spoke with such spite, it sobered Serena right up.

"Would you mind escorting me outside for some air, Matt?" her smile was sickly sweet yet threatening enough to make Serena want to warn Matt however Stefan's sudden reappearance distracted her.

Marching towards the younger Salvatore, she gripped his hand and pulled him off the dancefloor.

"Serena" he clicked his tongue, "What's the matter?"

"Has Elena gone to meet Esther? I don't see her anywhere" her teeth gnawed on her lips as she looked expectantly at him.

"Yes"

She rolled her eyes at his clipped responses, "Look, Salvatore" she frowned, "It's _Elena_ you're mad at- not the entire Gilbert family, so cut me some slack ok?"

Her contemplated giving her a snarky retort but he had seen her tolerating Kol for most of the night so he figured she really did need him to cut her some slack, "She's upstairs talking to Esther. She's safe" he replied with a nod.

"And…Damon?" Serena raised an eyebrow, unable to accept that his disappearance was simply a coincidence. Stefan smirked, his eyes sparkling, "He's lying on the floor in one of the rooms upstairs…neck snapped"

Serena released a snort before she could help herself. She tried disguising it as a cough but then remembered Stefan was a dick now so it really didn't matter anyway.

"Right. Ok. Well. I'm heading to the bar. Care to join?"

"I saw you and Matt dancing earlier" Stefan sloshed his glass of whisky around as he watched Serena suspiciously eye Rebekah and Matt coming back into the ballroom.

"Yeah? Did you also see Kol stalking me?" she frowned, easily deflecting Stefan's implicating comment.

"It hardly looked like stalking. You were laughing at one point" Stefan replied dryly making Serena huff and roll her dark eyes.

"Honestly, I wasn't _laughing_ and he wasn't _fawning_. You Salvatores need to get your eyes checked. A century of being a Vampire and you still-"

It felt like a tonne of bricks had just fallen on her chest. The sensation was so abrupt, it stopped her from speaking. Her feet moved before she could even comprehend what was going on. She felt a tug towards a certain direction and she blindly followed it.

 _"I'm Kol Mikaelson"_

She lifted her head up towards the sky and spotted Kol and Matt on the balcony a floor above her.

Watching the grimace on Matt's face, she guessed Kol was harming him. Angry, she was about to yell when she saw Damon saunter towards the pair. That's when it felt like her heart would jump out of her chest.

* * *

Flashes…that's all she'd remember later on. Her mind wouldn't let her recall the way her eyes quite literally caught fire or the way her arm moved of its own accord and ripped Damon Salvatore away from Kol. The damage had been done, Kol's neck had been snapped and upon seeing that, what little control Serena had, she lost. All it took was a wave of her hand and Damon Salvatore was on the floor, neck snapped

"Serena!"

Stefan shook her shoulders. She vaguely registered the movement before she too fell forwards, her mind having erased the whole event. The only person that had been witness to her strange behaviour was standing on a balcony, peering down, heart breaking at realising Serena wasn't like him anymore-she wasn't human. She never had been.


	4. 3 The Sibling and The Sociopath

**A/N:**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 –** ** _The Sibling and The Sociopath_**

"Goooood Morning!" Serena was chipper as she flipped over the pancakes she was making the next morning.

"What are you doing up?" Elena yawned, her hair messy as she sat at the breakfast table in her pyjamas.

"Hungry?" Serena pushed a plate of chocolate chip pancakes towards her younger sister.

"No Seriously" Elena mumbled as she tucked in, pausing briefly to moan at how good the melted chocolate chips tasted, "Why are you up? You passed out last night"

"Eh, I don't have a hangover" Serena shrugged as she picked pieces off Elena's plate.

"How did your talk with Ester go?"

Elena chewed her lip before sighing and telling her sister the Original Witch's plan.

"She wants to kill all her children" Elena went on to explain the linking spell and how it needed her blood to complete the link.

"So…why don't you look happy?" Serena was confused. An end to the menace that was Klaus…isn't that what everyone wanted? And as a bonus the rest of his family would die too. Something about that didn't sit right with Serena.

"Elijah asked me about his mother's intentions last night…and I lied to him" Elena had guilt plastered all over her face.

"And you feel like you owe it to him because he saved your life" Serena surmised and Elena nodded.

"Then you should tell him"

Elena's head shot up at that. Clearly she had been surprised by her sister's response.

"Others will argue that the whole Original family are monsters. They're responsible for thousands of deaths- well so are Damon and Stefan. So are a _lot_ of supernatural creatures. It's all a level playing field. You trust Elijah and he helped keep you alive. That's what's important."

Elena smiled, her eyes glistening as she watched her sister shuffle around the kitchen.

"I missed this."

Serena quirked her eyebrow as she pushed a mug of coffee towards Elena.

Clutching the mug to her chest, taking slow sips, Elena continued, "I miss just talking and I miss you giving me advice…we used to be so close before you left for college" her gaze dropped and her brows furrowed in guilt once more, "and then I started keeping secrets from you"

"Hey" Serena hushed Elena, "that's all in the past now. We're closer now. No more secrets, right? We promised"

Elena grinned and nodded, happy to still have a strong relationship with her sister.

"Speaking of secrets…", Serena chewed on her lip, sighing as she decided to tell Elena about Kol and the Vases she was making for him.

"Hmm are you making pancakes again Ser?" Jeremy interrupted Serena's confession and she couldn't have been happier. She didn't feel ready to tell Elena anything about Kol yet- not when she herself wasn't sure why he had taken such an interest in her. She was sure it was a silly game of his to spook her and her family out but she wouldn't let him get to her like this.

She watched her brother with an affectionate smile on her face as he scoffed down the pancakes, "You heading back to college soon?"

"lawaer today" he spoke with his mouth open making both his sisters cringe.

"that's gross" Elena mumbled.

"Right, I'm off to work, you be good in College" She mocked in a motherly fashion making Jeremy scoff and Elena grin.

"Didn't you get caught with Weed once?"

Jeremy swiftly received a sharp smack to the back of his head for that comment.

* * *

Kol awoke from his slumber a few hours later. He was furious at first that the snivelling Salvatore had the guts to snap his neck but then something Elijah had said caught his attention. Sera had passed out apparently. She had fallen straight into the younger Salvatore brother's arms and no one quite knew what had happened. Kol seemed to recall catching a glimpse of her from the corner of his eyes before his neck was snapped. A vision in a green dress with glowing white eyes. He couldn't be sure if it was his imagination or not but the more he thought about it, the more he yearned to see her.

Without wasting a second longer, he blurred out of Klaus' Mansion and to the Gilbert yard. He clicked his tongue in annoyance when the boundary spell prevented him from entering the porch. Running to the back yard, he grinned as he spotted a tree. Jumping up and climbing up, he found a spot on the braches he could lean against. Her window was open. He could just about see Serena through the fluttering curtains. She looked peaceful in her sleep and watching her this way brought his restless heart to a stall. Kol decided in that moment, he needed to find out exactly what happened and if anyone had witnessed Sera's powers.

He needed to have a chat with Damon Salvatore and he needed to get to him before he got to Sera.

* * *

He lingered in the bar waiting for Damon to leave. He needed to be discrete this time- he couldn't just kill the vampire- he had a feeling he'd lose Sera in this lifetime if he ever did that. It annoyed him but he had learned that she was close to the Salvatore brothers. He was watching his surroundings closely, calculating when to make his move and when the time was right, he blurred at the speed of light, grabbed Damon's collar and dragged him to the alleyway beside The Grill.

Taken aback, Damon was unable to match the older Vampire's strength.

"Tell me the truth. What happened with Sera before you snapped my neck", Kol used compulsion as he held Damon against the alley wall.

"Why do you keep calling her Sera?" Damon smirked, "Does the Original Sociopath have a crush?"

Kol gritted his teeth.

"Yes...i'm on vervain. It burned at first but I pushed through. You can't compel me" Damon mocked, intent on annoying Kol. He was feeling a little destructive tonight. Elena's harsh words had gotten to him more than he had anticipated them to. A bloodthirsty grin fell on Kol's face which Damon had most definitely not expected.

"Well then, guess I'll just have to bleed you dry. I've been waiting for this!"

After spending an hour bleeding the vervain out of Damon's system, he asked him again what he had seen earlier that night.

"I honestly can't remember." Damon blurted out, "I can't even fully remember snapping your neck. I'm drawing blanks here"

Kol's eyebrows raised. He definitely wasn't expecting this.

"Forget you ever saw me after snapping my neck and go back inside."

Kol's thoughts were consumed with all sorts of possibilities. Perhaps he had imagined Sera's eyes turning white but then it didn't seem to make sense that Damon couldn't remember much either. He'd have to investigate a bit more, perhaps even consult Elijah and then an idea struck him. One that brought a mischievous twinkle to his eyes. He could just go straight to the source itself. Pushing Sera's buttons was always entertaining. In all her previous lifetimes it ended with steamy kisses. He smiled wryly, he could only hope it'd turn out the same once more.

* * *

Serena had a routine whenever she needed to focus on work; hair up, music on, a cup of coffee on the table and her sketch pad. Her store was only open 3 days a week and the other days she used to work on her designs and moulding Vases.

Kol had ordered 15 pieces and she was excited to get stuck in.

An hour or maybe two had passed and she was so engrossed in her work, she didn't hear the tinkling of the store bell.

"Stunning"

She let out a loud gasp, nearly falling out of the chair she was sitting.

"Jesus, Kol, for _once_ can you just…", she balled up her fists as she glared at him. He grinned broadly, "What are you going to do?" he mocked, "Punch me?"

Serena's nose scrunched as she huffed and ignored him. He was here to pester her again and she wasn't in the mood. She needed to _focus_.

He bit his lip as he leant against a wall, content to simply observe her. He'd add occasional comments whilst he watched her work. Sometimes she'd grip her pencil tightly, annoyed, willing herself to not throw it at him but other times she'd grudgingly have to agree and amend her designs accordingly.

He loved watching her work. He loved pestering her, teasing her. He could see how annoyed she was getting at him and it sent his undead heart beating just a little faster with each glare she threw his way and every pencil she nearly broke because of him. He could stand there for hours just watching her. It never ceased to amaze him how it recurred in every lifetime of hers.

* * *

 ** _1914, New Orleans_**

 _"Not now Kol", Scarlet murmured, not having to turn around to face her visitor. A moment of pure inspiration had struck her earlier in the day and so naturally she had spent the past 7 hours in her laboratory experimenting with metal alloy mixes._

 _With a smirk on his face, Kol Mikaelson leant against a wall, hands in pockets, as he watched the stunning woman in front of him. Her focus and dedication astounded him. Her mind was fascinating and she had him on his toes in every single lifetime of hers. He watched her for a good half hour as she scribbled on her notepads, lit a bunsen burner and experimented with mixes of metals. He rose his eyebrows as she let out a small scream and threw a tumblr across the room. It was time for him to intervene._

 _"That's enough love" his tone held no room for arguments as he gripped her upper arm and spun her around with more force than strictly necessary. Her chest collided with him, winding her a little._

 _"You've kept me waiting far too long already"_

 _Scarlet noticed his eyes had taken on that dangerous gleam again. She had seen it once when she witnessed an argument Kol had with his brother, Niklaus and it had frightened her. This time around, it simply irritated her._

 _"For once, behave like a Gentleman, Kol. Unhand me"_

 _His eyes narrowed as his head dipped, "Darling, I never was and never will be a Gentleman. That's not why you love me"_

 _She scoffed and made to push him away but he wouldn't let her go._

 _"Now explain to me love, what has you so angry?"_

 _"I'm trying to make a metal that does not rust or tarnish like iron or steel. A weather resistant metal if you will."_

 _His knuckles stroked her cheek gently, "And by the looks of that little tantrum right there, I'm guessing you've been unsuccessful?"_

 _Her chewed on her lip, eyes far away as she spoke "I need to get the percentages right. I've settled on using chromium and nickel to an iron carbon mix – it'll take time and it's really quite challenging. The viscosity of-"_

 _His mouth smashed soundly against hers, not letting her complete her rant. One hand waded through her hair and pulled off the ribbon she had used to tie it in place whilst his other hand found its place on her waist. She pulled away the second she remembered she was supposed to be annoyed with him but his cheeky grin made it incredibly hard for her to be annoyed._

 _"Now come on love" he grinned as he danced with her around her lab._

 _1-2-3-4_

 _They danced to the beat of the soft sounds coming from her recorder._

 _"I've been bored all day running errands" he spoke between spinning her around and pulling her towards him for kisses. Her lips were addictive._

 _"With Mary Alice?" she was being snarky again and it caused a laugh to rise form his chest._

 _"I love it when you get jealous" he kissed her long and hard as he pushed her against a wall, "but know this love," he murmured as he placed kisses along the column of her neck. He held her face in his hands and looked her straight in the eyes, "It will always be you"_

* * *

"I was wondering love, if you'd like to join me for a drink tonight", Kol blurred in front of Serena, stopping her from leaving the office.

She laughed. "Oh you're being serious" she mumbled.

"We just spent 4 hours together love and we had a very enjoyable time" he grinned cheekily at her as he blocked her path. Her eyes widened, clearly not having realised that much time had passed.

She opened her mouth to no doubt come up with some excuse when her phone rang, interrupting them.

"Serena, is Elena with you?" Stefan was worried

"No…why? What's going on?"

"We can't seem to find her. We've been searching all day. I've gotta go, I'll let you know what's going on"

Serena glared accusingly at Kol, "Where's my sister?"

Kol put his hands up, "I haven't a clue love, I've been here with you all day"

She stalked out, not bothering to pay him a backward glance. Kol grit his teeth in annoyance. Trust Niklaus to ruin things for him. Again.


	5. 4 The Liar and The Lost

**Chapter 4 – The Liar and The Lost**

"Stop looking so nervous, you'll give us away" Caroline hissed as she shoved Serena towards the bar.

"And you manhandling me won't look suspicious at all!" Serena snapped back making Caroline gape.

"Alright, you've been spending too much time with Damon lately"

"No" Serena huffed, each step more painful than the first, "I just don't like the fact that we're baiting two very powerful, very dangerous Vampires"

"Well suck it up" Caroline grinned falsely as she spoke through her teeth. They were approaching Klaus and Kol at the bar and they most certainly didn't want their conversation to be heard.

"Ah Caroline. Can I buy you a drink love?" Klaus flashed a dimpled smile at the blonde vampire and Serena rolled her eyes at the pair's flirting. She felt Kol's heated gaze on her form but she refused to even look towards him. Kol annoyed her. He was cocky, arrogant, an utterly handsome devil- Serena nearly choked on air as she thought that.

"-think I'd rather die of thirst"

Serena's eyes widened as she watched Caroline stalk away from Klaus after talking to him so rudely. Did she have a death wish?! And then of course, Klaus simply followed after her. Serena scoffed as she sat on the barstool a good few feet away from Kol. Nothing in this town surprised her anymore. Everyone was foolish and stupid and took pleasure in baiting 1000 year old Vampires.

"So you decided to join me for a drink, love"

She rolled her eyes as she felt his presence behind her.

"Sure I did" Serena replied in a bored fashion. She was here because Damon asked her and Caroline to distract Kol and Klaus. Apparently they didn't want the two of them to be nuisances and interrupt their search for Elena who was, in fact, with Elijah.

Spotting Matt, Serena flashed him a broad smile, "Hit me up blondie"

The blonde from behind the bar rolled his eyes at her, "You're not 21 yet"

"and this bar is crawling with Vampires" Serena was snarky yet the smile didn't leave her face, "now are we done stating facts, Matt?"

He huffed before placing a glass of whisky in front of her.

"A woman of your calibre shouldn't be associating with vermin" Kol, unable to contain his irritation, snapped. Serena gaped. "Vermin?! What?"

"A bar tender? Really? Following the small town cliché to a T"

Downing her drink, Serena narrowed her eyes at Kol. She had seen that look before-in fact she had spent a magnitude of time with someone who permanently had that bitter, jealous look etched into their face-but she wasn't with Damon right now, she was with Kol.

"Careful, Kol. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you felt threatened" she mocked as she leant closer. His smirk in return was downright fearsome.

"Darling I could kill him before you could even finish calling out his name", Kol whispered into her ear, his lips mere inches from brushing across her skin.

Swallowing thickly, Serena decided to play his game this once. Leaning in herself, she let her hot breath wash over his ear as she too whispered, "Now is that First Date etiquette?"

Before he could so much as grin or come up with a witty reply, she pushed him back as she hopped off the bar stool and walked towards the pool table.

She could practically feel his eyes roam her body and she waited…waited to feel violated in some way or angry or…well…she waited to feel some form of negative emotion but all she felt was a flutter in her stomach. That was when she knew she was in trouble.

She pun around to face him, pool cue in hand, "I win, you stop with this flirting business and you tell me exactly what you're after."

His eyebrow raised as an amused smile graced his face, "and if I win?"

She shrugged, rolling her eyes, "Then we can carry on playing this game of yours." Her finger pointed at his chest rather boldly as she spoke, "but I will find out what you really want"

Kol opened his mouth to no doubt flirt some more when Alaric's voice interrupted the two.

"Serena, is everything ok?"

To Ric, it looked like Serena was flirting with the Original and really, the thought frightened him. She was playing with fire and he couldn't watch it anymore. She was too young, too innocent to get involved in all of this. He placed his hand on Kol's shoulder which Kol quickly smacked off.

"Kol" Serena glared, "Ric, we're fine"

"The Lady said she's fine," Kol glared threateningly, annoyed that his moment with Sera was getting interrupted with a two bit Vampire Hunter.

"Leave her alone" Alaric, persistent, tried to get Kol to face him.

"I said, we're fin-" Kol's words remained stuck in his throat as Alaric stuck a wooden stake in his heart.

Serena couldn't quite see why Kol had slumped forward into Alaric but she could feel it. She gasped loudly, clutching her own heart. Stumbling, she fell forwards, Alaric catching her on his side.

Meredith Fell rushed over and helped take Serena outside as Alaric took Kol out too. Once in the alley, they watched Serena have some form of an anxiety attack. Her breathing was heavy and rattled. Her eyes were frantic and then suddenly they shot open, white as the moon. Alaric stepped back in surprise only to have Serena shoot up, her hand out, clutching his neck. She lifted him up like he weighed nothing and threw him aside like he meant nothing. Running to Kol, she dropped on her knees in front of him.

"Serena!"

She heard Damon and Stefan yell but before her thoughts could catch up with her, her hand had already pulled out the stake from Kol's chest. Her palm cupped his cheek as she stared tenderly at him.

"Ser-"

Glaring, she spun around and threw a punch to Stefan's ribcage. He staggered back from the force before Klaus darted in and shoved a now standing Alaric and Stefan to the ground again. He flung Damon to one side and took in the sight in front of him. Sera was holding Kol protectively against her chest like a lioness guarding her cub. There was a feral gleam in her eyes which shone as white as the Moon above them. As soon as he'd seen it, her eyes had fluttered shut and she fell forwards into Kol's body.

"Ser-", Kalus heard Damon groan and a fierce rage took over.

"I should have killed you a while back" he punched Damon once more.

"Niklaus, leave him." Elijah's appearance distracted Klaus.

"We still need him"

"Kill me" Damon baited, "it's not gonna stop Mommy Dearest from wanting to kill you"

"What is he talking about, Elijah" Klaus spoke through gritted teeth as his face contorted in rage.

"Mother has linked us all" Elijah had just noticed Sera and Kol. His features crumpled to a frown as he watched Kol awake slowly.

It took a moment for Kol to remember what happened and another moment to realise he was lying across Sera's lap. Sitting up, he gathered her limp body in his arms.

"What's going on Niklaus?" he asked angrily as he stood, Sera in his arms.

"Mother is trying to kill us" Klaus scoffed, his eyes looking maniacal.

"What happened here?" Kol asked, still confused as to how Sera had passed out.

"Take her home, brother." Elijah spoke softly, "We need to pay Mother a visit"

"Take her home" Klaus reinforced upon not seeing Kol move. "I'll tell you what happened later. I'll compel these three to forget what they saw"

Kol watched Damon's eyes closely as they fluttered open. He had seen that look in Damon's eyes before.

"Don't bother" Kol bit out, "They won't remember anything anyway" and then he was gone.

* * *

He laid her on his mattress gently, taking a few moments to tuck her in. His lips pressed a soft kiss to her forehead before he ran back out to meet his brothers waiting by the grill.

"Explain" he grunted as he sat in the car, Niklaus driving them to the clearing by the cave where he was told the Bennett witches and his Mother were.

"Mother," Klaus was barely able to contain his rage, "linked us all using the doppleganger's blood. If one dies, the others do too"

Kol smashed his fist against the dashboard causing Klaus to grunt, "I'd prefer if my didn't damage my car, Kol"

"I'd prefer if you killed your doppleganger" Kol snapped back.

"I doubt Sera would be happy about that" Klaus was equally snarky.

"What happened outside, Niklaus?" Elijah interrupted their spat, sucking in a breath as Niklaus turned the car rather sharply around a bend in the road.

Klaus swallowed thickly, turning to face Kol, a small smile on his face.

"Her eyes changed colour. It was like…seeing Seraphina again after 600 years"

Kol grew even more determined now to kill his 'Mother'. She wasn't going to stop him from breaking the curse placed on Sera. No one was going to stop him this time around.

* * *

Serena woke up to a cold, empty room. Taking a minute to let her eyes adjust to the light streaming form the gap in the curtains, she realised it was morning. Blinking, confused, she got out of bed. She was astounded by how weak her body felt- like she had just run a marathon or swam for hours. Her hands clutched the jacket placed on her shoulders. For a second she thought it was Damon's leather jacket but upon closer inspection she realised it wasn't Damon's. He didn't quite smell like this. Holding it up to her nose, she began gnawing at her lip, figuring out that it was Kol's….which meant she was in his house.

Panic stricken, she ran to the door. It opened with no resistance, much to her surprise. So she wasn't being held captive. She wandered the halls of Klaus' mansion with her heart in her throat. She had no clue what was going on. Her phone wasn't on her and she couldn't quite remember how she had gotten here to begin with.

"Lost?"

She froze upon hearing Rebekah's voice.

Slowly turning, she eyed the blonde Vampire in front of her. She knew how revenge driven Rebekah could be and Elena had crossed her many times. Serena prayed inwardly that Rebekah wasn't the one to kidnap her.

"My brother brought you here last night. You passed out outside The Mystic Grill" Rebekah was eyeing her a little too closely for Serena to feel even the slightest bit comfortable.

"That would…explain the jacket" she murmured with a nod.

Rebekah tilt her head before she spoke softly, "you don't know what happened last night" she stated rather than asked.

Serena's confused frown was enough to answer Rebekah's question.

"Long story short- my mother tried to kill all of us. I kidnapped Elena and held her hostage so Damon and Stefan would put an end to my Mother's attempts at mass Vampire murder- and since I'm still here, you know they succeeded."

Serena simply gaped as she watched Rebekah speak so casually, eyes not moving from her fingernails as she polished them.

"Aren't you curious to know how they solved our little problem?" Rebekah smirked and Serena knew nothing good would come of this.

"They turned Bonnie's Mother into a Vampire. Quite clever really. Damon's idea I'm guessing- he was always the better of the two Salvatores. More ruthless"

Serena felt her resolve break and Rebekah stood there watching her sister in law clutching her brother's jacket for comfort. She hoped for his sake, he was right. That this girl – Serena – would tap into her memories and powers and remember who she was – who they all were.

"Did I…do they know I'm here?" Serena asked quietly, the look on her face already suggesting she knew the answer.

"We haven't had anyone banging down doors looking for you, if that's what you're getting at", Rebekah spoke rudely but bluntly.

"You should watch the company you keep" With that parting comment, Rebekah pointed down the hallway, "Exit's that way"

Serena couldn't believe it. She felt tears stream down her cheeks and couldn't understand if it was because none of her so called friends had come for her or if it was because her sister had lied to her.

* * *

Storming into their house, she glared at Elena and Damon at the kitchen table. Of course they were here.

"Ser- what happened?"

She balked at Elena's concern.

"I was gone for 12 hours and you're asking me what happened?" she hissed, scaring her sister. Elena had never seen Serena this bitter.

"Damon said you were with Ric" she replied, confusion evident in her tone. Serena scoffed, shoving past Damon, "I was at casa de Mikaelson"

Damon stood up sharply at that.

"What?!" Elena gasped, "Are you ok? Did Klaus hurt you?!"

"No, in fact, the Mikaelsons made sure I had a roof above my head after I passed out at The Grill unlike your bestie Damon over here" Serena growled.

"I thought you were with Ric!" Damon defended himself upon receiving harsh glares from Elena. "Stefan and I left Ric, you and Meredith at the Grill-"

"What even happened last night, Elena?" Serena ignored Damon, her anger switching to her younger sister now.

"Rebekah held me hostage and-"

"No. I mean why did this all happen? You were going to tell Elijah the truth"

"and I did!"

"Clearly not soon enough" Serena scoffed.

"Serena" Elena appeared hurt and Serena couldn't stand it anymore.

"You promised yesterday, no more lies" Serena lashed out at Elena.

"I didn't lie!" Elena was frantic to make Serena believe her but she wouldn't listen in the slightest.

"You want to kill Klaus? Fine, but there will always be consequences, Elena, even you aren't that stupid to not know that. Ric could have died, I could have died…and guess what, Abby actually did die"

Elena was heartbroken at her sister's words. Everyone around her always seemed to get hurt.

"And the worst thing is you didn't even tell me-" Serena's voice broke.

"Hey!" Damon had just about recovered from Serena's aggressive behaviour to argue back, "Leave her alone. It was my idea anyway"

"Of course it was" Serena spun round to lash out on Damon.

"Everything fucks up when you interfere, Damon."

"I just saved Elena's life!" Damon was genuinely annoyed as he argued with Serena,

"You're the one that put her in danger to begin with" she growled as she shoved his chest, "So don't ask for a fucking medal, Damon"

His brows shot up at how angry Serena was getting – this wasn't her usual behaviour at all. Unable to help his childish nature from taking over, he mouthed off, "You're just upset lover boy could have died last night"

His mind quickly registered 'Wrong move' as he ducked down to avoid a knife darting across the room.

"You left me" Serena seethed, "I passed out and you just left me to lie there in the alleyway"

"Ric was there!" Damon weakly tried to defend. Truthfully, he couldn't even remember why he had left with Stefan. He had just assumed Ric and Meredith would take care of Serena.

"You know what the problem is Elena?" Serena laughed incredulously, not even bothering to entertain Damon's argument.

"Damon and Stefan…they look out for you. Just you. Not the people you care about or love. Not your family. You"

"Serena…"

"No" Serena quickly shut down any protests from her younger sister.

"I refuse to make decisions for you Elena, you're old enough to decide for yourself. So pick them, forgive them, do whatever you want but just remember, you've already lost Bonnie over this. Who next? Me? Jeremy? Making deals with Original Witches, following his advice," Serena spat as she spared Damon a glance, "going behind my back…it won't do you any good. I can't tell you more than this."

Silence followed her statement. Elena's head had dropped down in defeat whilst Serena gritted her teeth just waiting for Damon to say something. She knew he wanted to. Just as he opened his mouth, Elena spoke up.

"You're right. None of this should have ever happened. I should have just told Elijah that night at the party. Damon and Stefan…they never should have gotten involved."

Tears fell down Elena's cheeks and Serena had to stop herself from reaching out to console her sister. She had to learn the hard way.

"I need to just… leave for a couple of days. I've been meaning to go to the Lake House for a while now. No better time than the present"

Elena's face crumpled as more tears fell from her eyes.

"I'll be back in a couple of days." Serena left to pack her bags without even looking back at her crying sister. She wished so much she could gather Elena in her arms but she was just so angry, she couldn't bare to look at Elena or Damon at the moment.

* * *

Serena had a plan. She'd gather all her designs from the store, close it up then drive to the Lake House and spend the weekend there, working in peace, away from all the Supernatural drama in her life. Gathering her design book, tubs of clay and her carving tools, Serena closed up her store and drove off in her Mini to The family Lake House a while away from Mystic Falls.

The first evening she spent stocking up the kitchen and cleaning the house. Cleaning was something she found incredibly therapeutic. It was a release for her controlling tendencies and since she couldn't control any of Elena's actions anymore, she let out her frustrations on the hob, the kitchen floors, the sofas in the living room, the bedrooms, the bathrooms etc.

She didn't even manage to make it to bed that night – she fell asleep on the couch, watching tv.

She awoke the next morning and after a big breakfast, she spent hours in the greenhouse that day getting her hands dirty with clay, moulding and baking Vases in the kiln her parents' had built in for her as a birthday present just before they died.

Some time after 2, she returned to the living room, feeling chilly. She figured she'd have to bring wood from the shed to start a fire later in the afternoon – she hoped Jeremy had chopped enough to last for this visit then again, hacking at a tree would be very therapeutic so she didn't mind either way. Grabbing the jacket lying on the couch, she wore it, all but drowning in how big it was on her frame. It was warm though and something about the way it smelled felt familiar to her. After a quick lunch she started gathering her carving knives and paint brushes, eager to complete the Vases now that they had cooled, when she heard a knock at the door.

No one knocked at the Lake House and so naturally, Serena was scared. Opening the door, she frowned as she saw…nothing. Turning round, she was about to close the door behind her when she heard the shuffle of feet. Spinning round, she all but screamed as she bumped into what she initially thought was a stone wall. Alas, it was Kol Mikaelson's chest.

"Ouch, Love! Trying to kill your saviour already?"

Her brows furrowed and then followed his eyes to his lower abdomen and the carving knife stuck in it. Serena's eyes widened as she realised she had just stabbed him. It was one thing to throw a stake knife at Damon but an entirely different thing to attack an Original- even if it was by accident.

"I've massacred entire villages for much less than this" he seemed amused and it worried her more.

Serena simply gaped, unable to think of a response fast enough. He carried on talking as he removed the blade from his body, "Then again I suppose you saved me less than 12 hours ago, so I guess I could let you off"

She scoffed.

"How elegant" he chuckled making her blush furiously.

"I didn't….save your life" she managed to splutter out.

"No? but you snapped the Hunter's neck…what was it you called him? Ric? And you pulled the wooden stake out of my heart"

"I most definitely didn't do that" Serena laughed. She found this entire situation preposterous.

"I can't even remember what happened last night," she craned her head back as she noticed him leaning towards her, smirk growing on his face.

"What?" she nearly spat out.

"You're wearing my jacket" he murmured smugly, his fingertips brushing across the material of his leather jacket falling atop her collarbones.

She simply glared back, unable to stand his inflating ego.

"What are you doing here?"

"Invite me in and I'll tell you", he cocked his head to one side as he leant casually against the doorframe.

Serena laughed in his face before stepping back, fully inside the threshold of her house.

"I'm not stupid, Kol"

Hi eyes narrowed then he tried a different tactic- one he knew would play against her weakness.

"I know why you've been having all your blackouts love."

"ok I'll bite" she rolled her eyes as she humoured him, "why?"

"You're not human"

She snorted rather ungracefully, "Ok, Kol"

"Explain the blackouts then love? And the memory loss" he pushed her.

"It's just stress and…alcohol" she winced a little, the excuse sounded weak, even she knew that.

"Ok love" he laughed, "I'm sure it's nothing to do with you tapping into your magic– and hey, why believe an Original Vampire – I mean, what could I possibly know that you don't" His sarcasm was engaging but she remained unconvinced.

"This is the most ridiculous ploy I've ever heard in my life" she scoffed as she began getting angry, "Why not tell the normal human girl that she's something more? Why not fuck with her. I'm sure this is all highly entertaining for you but I'm not going to fall for it" she all but growled as she slammed the door in his face.

* * *

 **AN - Hey guys, judging by the amount of followers this fic has, i'm guessing you like it?! More will be revealed about Serena shortly but i'm currently working on showing you her relationship with Elena, Jeremy and the rest of the Mystic Falls gang before I introduce more flashbacks/moments with The Originals - Please review and let me know what you think!**


	6. 5 The Prayer and The Prior

**Chapter 5 -** _ **The Prayer and The Prior**_

It took the whole day for Serena to calm down and then a couple more hours before she gave into that gnawing ember of curiosity that Kol had stoked within her. Once she decided she had paced the living room enough to dig a hole for herself, she sat cross legged in front of the fireplace.

"Right" she muttered to herself. "If I'm magical…then…then this should work"

She ignored how ridiculous she sounded and closed her eyes. She cleared her mind and lifted up her palm like she had seen Bonnie do multiple times.

"Incendio" she whispered and after waiting for a few minutes, she opened one eyes, peaking to see if the spell had worked. It hadn't. nibbling on her lip, she tried once more, this time, both eyes open.

"Vasmatos incendio"

She scoffed, "Now I'm just making up words. And talking to myself" she glowered at the flameless fireplace. She had fallen for Kol's little trick and she was sure he was somewhere, laughing to himself about how he tricked the stupid, helpless little Gilbert girl.

She screamed a little when she heard the crackle of wood. Her mouth dropped open as she saw the flicker of a flame before it died out. Staring at her hand and then the wood in the fireplace, she could barely believe what had just happened.

Narrowing her eyes, she focused on the flame and willed it to grow. She could see the embers shifting, reluctant to light and then she tried inwardly yelling at them- commanding them to rise. There was a spark and a splutter, she could feel it but sadly nothing much happened.

Frustrated and frankly a little scared, Serena moved as far away from the fireplace as she could. She stared at the empty house for a long while, suddenly not feeling like being alone anymore. Lifting her phone up, she called the one person she knew would make her feel better at the moment.

"Jeremy."

* * *

"Elena did what?" Serena's mouth dropped as she heard what Sheriff Forbes was telling her.

"I've just crossed the border into Mystic Falls, I'll pick them up in 10mi-"

Serena bit her lip and winced at the Sheriff's sharp words, "I hope you aren't driving and talking on the phone at the same time, young lady"

"Uh…no..nope, I…just…I'll be there in a few minutes, bye!"

Serena breathed a sigh of relief as she drove into town- she already felt better being close to her family. Staying in the Lake House had truly helped her for a while but then she started getting frustrated and she started missing all the nonsensical drama that Mystic Falls had to offer.

The day after Kol had quite literally changed her life by telling her she possessed magic, she had sat opposite the fireplace and attempted, at least a hundred more time to set it afire. Sadly, nothing aside from a few occasional sparks seemed to flare. Her frustration grew with each futile attempt and since Kol wasn't there to answer any of her million questions – she'd started writing the key ones down on a notepad for whenever he decided to grace her with his presence - Serena felt alone. What scared her was that she almost wished Kol was there with her. That single thought spurred her into action and she decided then and there to drive back to Mystic Falls.

Then ofcourse, an hour into her journey, Sheriff Forbes had called her and told her of her sister's very illegal shenanigans. Breaking and entering a suspected psychopath's house…that too with Matt.

* * *

"Really?" Serena huffed as she walked towards a very guilty looking Elena and a rather sheepish looking blonde bus boy sat next to her.

"I leave town for what, 3 days, and you're breaking laws?"

"We thought Dr. Fell was falsely accusing Alaric and then we found-"

"You didn't find anything" The Sheriff interrupted Elena's defence and sent a sharp look at the two teenagers in her office.

"Wait..Alaric? what-", Serena was utterly confused.

"Alaric was arrested" Elena sighed, offending Serena, "and you didn't think to tell me?!"

"Well you weren't answering any of my calls", Elena shot back and Serena had to let her have that one. She had indeed been ignoring Elena's calls.

"Ok, well, I'm starving so let's go home." She wanted to get them all out of this office. They had much to discuss and she knew Elena felt uncomfortable sharing it with the Sheriff. She also knew they were mentally preparing for a squabble of sorts and no one needed to witness that.

"I'll take it from here Sheriff. I promise you Elena won't get into trouble like this again"

"Alaric will be released as soon as the papers have been authenticated" she shot a strict look at both Matt and Elena before she let them leave with Serena.

The two teenagers filled Serena in on what she had missed out on in the past couple of days as they walked to her car. Just as they rounded the corner they ran into a rather horrific sight of Stefan, with blood splattered across his face. Serena's eyes widened as she stared at a woman's body lying in Damon's arms, artery sliced open, blood staining her shirt.

"What are you doing?" She heard Elena's voice shake and the look on her sister's face was one of pure disgust.

Damon tired and severely failed at resolving the situation, forcing Matt to all but drag her and Elena away from the scene.

The short drive home was incredibly tense. The second they were all inside the Gilbert House, Serena went about making mugs of tea and hot chocolate. Her sister was visibly shaken as was Matt.

Placing the mugs in front of the two teenagers now seated at the kitchen table, Serena returned back to the stove, making her own cup of coffee with a healthy dose of whisky in it. It had been a stressful day and she felt like she needed something to take the edge off before she dished a little truth Elena's way.

"I just don't get it- your thing with them", Serena heard Matt speak. She was interested in hearing Elena's answer too, so she stayed quiet. As Elena spoke, Serena's eyes dimmed as she realised which direction her thoughts were going in.

"I felt safe with Stefan…like he'd never leave me alone…he'd never die"

Matt sighed deeply, "Like your parents did" He seemed to understand too.

"What about Damon?" Matt queried and Elena laughed dejectedly,

"Damon..just kinda snuck up on me. He got under my skin and no matter what I do, I can't seem to shake him off."

"They're Vampires, Elena" Serena stated quietly and both teenagers' heads' snapped her way.

"And if you're hell bent on having both of them in your life…you need to start getting used to what you saw tonight-especially when it comes to Damon."

She felt guilty as she saw Elena's eyes glisten but Serena felt this was the best way to protect her sibling. She turned away again, quietly sipping on her irish coffee, as the pair of friends carried on their conversation

"Once you fall in love with someone…", Matt continued, "I don't know if you can ever shake em."

At first Elena thought Matt was talking about her, the way he looked at her and his voice…but no, she realised- he wasn't looking at her, he was looking past her, at Serena. Elena's eyes widened at this revelation. Matt was in love with Serena- or atleast he liked her. She looked back at her sister who was happily oblivious, steadily getting tipsy on whisky. Elena almost snorted, how could Serena think her and Matt hadn't noticed the pungent smell of whisky wafting from her hot coffee mug?

"I got something for you" Matt grinned as he placed the Gilbert Journals on the table. Serena's eyebrows shot up as she too started paying attention to their conversation again.

"You stole from the Dr.'s house?" Serena's tone was one of mild surprise.

"Yeah," Matt chuckled in a rather sad tone, "that's the advantage of being the only human around here. I'm practically invisible"

Elena laughed awkwardly, "You aren't alone! Ser and I are right here-"

Serena bit her lip and didn't release much more than a hum of agreement. She knew she wasn't human anymore but for some reason she didn't want to tell anyone just yet.

Matt gulped, his gaze not leaving Serena. He knew she wasn't human and with all the Vampire drama surrounding Elena, she might as well not be either. He decided he needed to speak to Serena- ask her why she hadn't told any of them that she was a witch. He had been hurt at first that she had kept something like this from him- he thought they were closer than that…but then he had realised she hadn't told Jeremy or Elena either. He had been angry at her none the less, for hiding her powers from everyone, especially when Bonnie was going through so much- then something happened that made him suspect Serena wasn't aware of her powers at all - Matt had seen Kol pulling Damon outside the Mystic Grill that night.

He had snuck out to spy on that conversation and on watching Kol beat up Damon, Matt couldn't help but feel the slightest bit avenged. He in no way condoned violence but if it was between Vampires, especially Damon - who Matt still blamed for Vicky's death…well, then Matt didn't mind what was happening between the Original and the Salvatore. It didn't mean he was going to watch though and so he was about to leave when he heard Kol say something about Serena.

By the end of that night, Matt had a couple of theories of his own. He began piecing together Kol and Serena's behaviour from the moment the Original was undaggered and Matt decided he didn't like what he was noticing. Kol had taken an interest in Serena and in some way, Kol was aware that Serena wasn't exactly human. He didn't know how or why but he knew it was dangerous for Serena and he knew that he would do everything in his power to protect her.

* * *

Alaric's arrival had calmed both the Gilbert girls a lot and after a healthy dose of bitching about the town's crazy Doctor, everyone went to their respective rooms.

"Elena…" Serena stood awkwardly at the threshold of her sister's room.

"Ser- I just want to say sorry again"

Serena shook her head rapidly, entering Elena's room and taking a seat on her bed.

"Don't be silly. We all just…it was a tense day and everything went to shit. I totally overreacted-"

"No, you had every right to be mad"

They were at a standstill it seemed, both sisters wanting nothing more than to make up.

"Can we just…put this all behind us?" Elena's tone was heartbreaking and Serena felt her eyes well up.

"Of course" she managed to mutter before crushing her sister in a hug.

"What you got there?" Serena asked as she pulled away.

"The Gilbert Journal…want to read it with me?"

An hour later both their hearts were heavy again with worry. Walking down the stairs, they eavesdropped on Alaric and Meredith's conversation.

"I think she might be right, Ric", Elena spoke up and Serena nodded, her eyes weary.

"The ring…it's causing all these blackouts and…"

"and it's making me into a psycho killer?" Alaric spoke half disbelievingly and half dejectedly.

* * *

Serena was exhausted as she went to bed that night. It had only been a few hours in Mystic Falls and already she was feeling like her and her family just couldn't catch a damn break. She had just wanted one normal weekend away but even that wasn't possible. She decided she had to investigate more, now that she knew for a fact she wasn't 'normal'. Tired eyes shutting, she left one final thought enter her head before she drifted off to sleep.

 _I need to find Kol._

* * *

Serena's first idea was to ask Rebekah where her brother was but on seeing how disgruntled the Original blonde looked, Serena doubted she'd be of much help.

"Uh, why am I here?" Ric asked from beside her and she groaned in agreement, "yeah Damon, why have you dragged us here"

Upon seeing the Mayor walking her way, Serena's eyes widened and she spun round, "Oh crap, she's gonna ask me to come to the council meeting again. I'm gonna –just- bye" Serena shuffled away, pretending to be on the phone. On noticing Mayor Lockwood was busy with Damon and Alaric, Serena made her way towards Rebekah.

"Hey Rebekah"

Rebekah's eyebrows shot up. Her eyes wandered Serena's frame though not unkindely, before she spoke, "Yes, Serena?"

"I…uhm…wanted to thank you…for the other day" Serena rolled her eyes inwardly at how chicken she was being right now.

"Hmm. No worries"

Rebekah then stared at her and Serena felt the need to fill the awkward silence.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know…just some research. I find this town quite…interesting."

Something about Rebekah's answer didn't sit right with Serena but she found it hard to care right now when the only thing on her mind was finding answers from Kol.

"Where's…uh...the rest of your family? I mean…I haven't seen Klaus or…Kol around anywhere"

She thought she saw Rebekah smirking for a moment but she couldn't be sure at all- it only lasted a split second.

"They both skipped town. Who knows when they'll show up."

Rebekah's entire demeanour suddenly shifted and it had Serena tense up.

"What is she doing here"

Rebekah was all but stalking towards Damon and a red head Serena didn't recognise. Curious, Serena followed along.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in" Rebekah's tone was snide and judgemental but it didn't seem to phase the older woman who was staring the Original down with cool blue eyes.

Her eyes widened slightly when they landed on her though.

"Sera"

Serena was taken aback as was Damon. He was saying something about 'beating men up' when he stopped mid sentence.

"You know each other?"

"Se-"

Rebekah interrupted the red head rather smoothly, "Sage was rather obsessed with my brother Finn 900 years ago and no, she does not know Serena."

Serena's skin prickled as she watched their interaction. Something was definitely fishy here.

"I'm sorry" Sage chuckled, "you look a lot like someone I once used to know"

"Right" Serena murmured, still unconvinced but a phone call from Elena interrupted her.

She excused herself and went to speak to Elena who was convinced Alaric was going to turn insane.

"Well he looks perfectly sane to me right now" Serena huffed over the phone, not liking that Elena was jumping to conclusions, "But I get it. I'm worried too- which is why I was thinking of calling Bonnie to ask her for help"

She was greeted by silence and then Elena's awkward coughing, "I…should I call her?"

Serena sighed tiredly, "You need to give her space, Elena. I'll talk to her today and see how she's feeling. It'll be ok Lena" Serena murmured and Elena felt reassured. She hadn't heard her sister call her 'Lena' in a while now. Now that Elena thought about it, Serena hadn't called her 'Lena' ever since Jeremy moved away to Denver. It warmed her heart to realise that slowly but surely her and her sister were getting closer.

"ok…call me when you have updates"

* * *

"So Finn is your 'one true love'?" Damon questioned coyly as he walked in the woods with Sage. He couldn't quite believe the coincidence.

"Finn turned me 900 years ago so we could be together forever" Sage had a look of yearning in her eyes that Damon was all too familiar with, "And then his brother Klaus daggered him and I've been waiting ever since"

They moved on to talking about Rebekah and her lurking but once that conversation had concluded, something struck Damon.

"What did you say about Serena back there? You looked like you'd seen a ghost- and then Rebekah shot you this creepy look and-"

"I told you" Sage's voice was strained and sharp, "I mistook Serena for someone else. She looked a lot like another Vampire I once knew"

"What, you mean like doppleganger?" Damon was perplexed now.

"No" Sage scoffed, "Dopplegangers are rare. Now drop it Damon" she sounded forceful and on any other day it would have bothered Damon but he hadn't seen Sage in nearly 50 years- they had a lot to talk about- especially their plan on getting inside Rebekah's head.

Sage kept well away from Serena after that chilling look Rebekah had sent her. She wasn't afraid of the Original, she could hold her own, but she knew Rebekah's glare this time had nothing to do with petty jealousy or arrogance- she knew Rebekah was being protective and she could respect that.

* * *

"Rebekah- you'll want to hear this" Sage spoke quietly on the phone as she stood on the Wickery Bridge. "I know where the rest of the white oak is. Come to the Wickery Bridge now"

Entering Rebekah's and then Damon's mind had been enlightening. She had thought this was all some big game; a way to humiliate the Original Bitch the way Rebekah had humiliated her every time she had bumped into her and Finn but then she found out about Damon's plan to kill the entire Mikaelson Family and suddenly everything became a lot more serious. The fact that Damon lied to her about the Originals being linked sent her blood boiling. She would do everything to protect what was hers even if it meant betraying Damon. She had spent 900 years waiting for Finn and she wouldn't let some kid Vampire kill her soulmate over silly revenge fantasies.

Upon seeing Rebekah, she divulged everything about hers and Damon's deceit. Rebekah fumed and had half a mind to kill Sage but Sage had shown loyalty and that, to all Mikaelsons' was a quality worth forgiving for. Stripping the underside of the bridge, both Vampires sat the white oak wood alight in a bonfire. As they watched the flames envelope and burn the last of the wood, Sage asked quietly, "What happened to Seraphina?"

Rebekah stiffened. She considered telling Sage to 'go fall off the bridge' when she remembered Seraphina and Sage were quite amicable back in the day. She had been jealous of their budding friendship and so she had lashed out at the red head. Rebekah had felt protective over Seraphina back then and she still felt protective of her now.

"Something awful." Rebekah swallowed, "She doesn't remember anything. Who she is, who we are…what she is. None of it. A bloody witch cursed her in the 1600s and since then nothing's been the same". The pure hate in Rebekah's voice shook Sage a little.

"You can't tell anyone she's here" Rebekah, for the first time in 900 years, looked at Sage with pleading eyes. It made the red head stutter a little.

"You know I wouldn't"

Stiffening again, Rebekah resumed her cool voice, "good."

They both heard Damon's car approaching and Sage nodded, taking it as her cue to go speak to the Salvatore.

As the night ended and Sage began her search for Finn, she felt herself thanking the stars. Atleast she remembered what it was like to love someone as deeply as she loved Finn. She felt pity swell in her heart at the thought of Seraphina. It had been some 400years since Sage had last uttered a prayer- but tonight she did. She whispered a short prayer for Kol and Seraphina.

" _May the spirits guide you to one another once more"_


	7. 6 The Traitor and The Trade

**Chapter 6**

"So, what's with the random meeting in the woods?", Matt asked as he joined his circle of friends in the clearing.

"I've been asking that question for the past 5 minutes buddy" Serena slapped her palm on Matt's back as she moved to stand next to him.

"I got more important things to do than stroll through the woods" Serena carried on sipping her coffee till Damon appeared out of nowhere and swiped it out of her hands.

"Is that whisky I'm smelling?" His eyebrows wriggled as he smirked at Serena. She rolled her eyes at him as she snatched the paper cup back.

"no" Serena denied and then she saw the look of accusation on Elena's face.

"Well, it's an Irish Coffee" she guiltily admitted. Huffing, she shoved Damon's arm, "I've been having these headaches lately and alcohol seems to be suppressing them so-"

"Well I've never heard that excuse before. Stefan, have you? You could use that when you go on your next ripper binge"

Silence.

"Right, too soon to be making jokes" Damon threw his best impression of a shocked look that made Elena scoff. It made Serena giggle though and Damon shot her a wink-and just like that, they were ok again.

"Anyway, why are we here?" Matt brought the conversation back around and then Stefan threw a bag of stakes on the forest floor.

"We have 12 white oak stakes"

Serena did not like the sound of that.

* * *

"Can I just say, again, how against this I am?" Serena pressed on as Elena finished leaving a Voicemail for Bonnie.

"Hey is it weird that Bonnie isn't picking up my calls?" Elena ignored her sister's rather persistent arguments.

"What is Finn doing in the middle of the town square?!"

"Ergh" Serena's form slumped in defeat as she scowled at Matt in annoyance. She could tell Caroline was using her Vampire hearing to eavesdrop.

A few minutes later, she filled them in; "Well Finn's here with his ex girlfriend and she's telling him how she wants him to live. So I guess she knows about the linking spell!"

"Finn's the one we need to kill" Elena surmised and Serena's eyes widened.

"Are you crazy? You're all actually going through with this."

"What is your problem with this?! We all want Klaus dead" Caroline rounded on Serena.

"Yes, we want Klaus dead, not his entire family." Serena snapped, "Have any of you even thought of the consequences of offing the entire family?"

"What consequences could there possibly be?!" Caroline raised and dropped her arms in frustration, "Klaus has a lot of enemies-"

"He may also have a lot of friends" Serena growled, growing tired of everyones lack of forethought.

"Sage-who's the love of Finn's life just popped up when she heard he'd gotten undaggered- if he dies tonight, guess who'll be Target Number 1?! These Vampires are a thousand years old, Care, you don't think they've made atleast some friends who wouldn't mind killing a bunch of kid Vampires and humans for revenge?"

Clearly not expecting that argument, the group remained silent till Elena sighed and bit her lip, "but this is our one chance to get rid of Klaus- who's to say he won't change his mind tomorrow and kidnap me so he can make his army of Hybrids?"

"No one knows anything about the future! That's exactly my point. But isn't it better to fight the enemy we know that to invite ones we don't know?"

Pausing, Serena threw a cheap shot, "And so much went wrong last time we tried to kill The Original Family"

Caroline was not standing for this at all, "Oh don't you even go there-"

"No, I will- because someone we know died and I don't want that happening to anyone else ok? Jeremy's so far away from us- have you even thought of him? The kind of danger we're putting him in just because we want to off a family of Vampires, half of whom aren't even in town right now?!"

Not having patience to listen to any more arguments, Serena clenched her fist, "I've spoken my piece, do whatever you want- I know you will anyway. But just remember, I warned you." She walked off in a huff, cursing under her breath. Caroline was busy consoling Elena but Matt was curiously staring at the streetlamp across the road. Half way through Serena's rant, the bulb had cracked and Matt didn't think it was simply a coincidence.

* * *

The rest of Serena's day was mundane as she hid from 'the gang' and buried herself in work. The store's finances were looking odd. She had a letter from the bank letting her know she was $60,000 in credit. She had sent over Kol's Vases to The Mikaelson Mansion yesterday morning and an invoice of $20,000 which even she had to admit was overpriced- and then Kol had gone and showered her with money. She growled as she slammed the desk drawer shut, bank notice locked within it. She didn't understand what his game plan was, and frankly that was the most terrifying part.

Serena stared oddly at the new entrant into her store.

Rebekah seemed to almost ignore her as she walked around her quaint little store and suddenly Serena felt very self conscious.

"Was everything alright with the delivery yesterday?" Serena queried as she shuffled closer to the Original.

"Yes", Rebekah shot her a small smile that quite literally stunned Serena. She'd never seen warmth in her gaze.

"All 6 pieces were rather stunning. I've been tempted to place an order of my own"

"How big it your house?" Serena blurted out because really, which house needed more than 7 vases in it.

Rebekah laughed, yet again surprising Serena.

"Charming little store you have here"

"Thanks" Serena beamed at the compliment, "It was a total wreck when I first bought it"

"So.." Serena asked politely when the Original didn't continue on the conversation, "Will you be placing an order today?"

The second those words left her mouth, Serena felt a huge amount of guilt pool into her stomach. Place and order and do what? Rebekah would be dead by the end of the night. Kol too.

Swallowing harshly, Serena opened her mouth to tell Rebekah she was closing down the store for a few days when Rebekah placed a piece of paper on her desk.

"Kol's number. He asked me to give it to you. It seems he's taken quite the fancy to you"

Serena scoffed loudly causing Rebekah to raise her eyebrows.

Serena's back straightened and she shot a polite smile Rebekah's way. "Right, thanks. I'll…uh…keep it safe"

Rebekah giggled and muttered something under her breath. Something that sounded vaguely like 'everytime'. Whatever, it didn't make much sense anyway.

"Bye now Darling" Rebekah grinned widely at Serena, "I have other friends to visit today".

Serena didn't like the way Rebekah's eyes narrowed into slits as she left her store. She was going to cause trouble today, Serena knew it.

Serena spent the rest of the day staring at the piece of paper Rebekah had left her. She also worked a little but mostly just stared at Kol's number and tried to convince herself she didn't really need his help. She could do this whole 'exploring magic' thing by herself. If it failed, she'd go ask Bonnie. She'd even left a voicemail on Bonnie's phone and had resolved to try some more.

Then, 2 hours later, after some more frustration inducing attempts at lighting candles and such, Serena called it quits. She decided the only way to end a perfectly horrid day was to go home,, put music on and drink whisky whilst reading a book in a goddamn bubble bath.

Serena groaned at how relaxing the bubble bath was. Serena used to hate being alone- as a matter of fact, she was quite the popular girl at High School and the one pegged to go travel the world. She was adventurous, outgoing, daring- she had started to hike up Ben Nevis in Scotland, when she received a call from the Sheriff of Mystic Falls informing her that her parents had just been in an accident. She had come straight back and cancelled her travelling plans, even her plans to go to University in London but her Aunt Jenna had bluntly refused to let Serena stay in Mystic Falls. After much persuasion from her family, Serena had gone to London and had gotten through two years at London's Kings College university doing a History Degree before she dropped out and returned back home again at the news of her Aunt Jenna passing away. Serena could safely say her life that epically changed since the very moment she stepped back in Mystic Falls that very fateful day of Aunt Jenna's funeral. Between Damon almost dying and Stefan sacrificing himself, Elena had cracked and told Serena the entire truth about every single thing she had hidden from her older sister- every single Supernatural event/person/story in Mystic Falls that Serena had missed.

Her phone rang, breaking her moment of peace. Sighing, she picked up Bonnie's call.

"Woah woah slow down-what?"

Once Bonnie had calmed down enough to actually speak instead of cry down the phone, she told Serena about the spell Klaus had forced her to do.

"He threatened Jeremy" Bonnie sobbed and Serena felt sick.

"I'll come pick you up. You shouldn't be alone right now and Bonnie, stop apologising."

"No, no, I just spoke to Elena and they went through on killing Finn but because I broke the spell-"

"So the others are still alive", Serena whispered, "Stay put, I'm coming"

* * *

Elena screamed as she entered her house.

"Jheez Ser, why are you sitting alone in the dark?" Elena mumbled as she walked into the kitchen, making her own cup of Hot Chocolate as she watched Serena quietly siping at her own drink.

Sighing, she mumbled, "Ser, don't you think your drinking is getting a little too out of hand?"

Serena scoffed, intent on ignoring her sibling. She couldn't quite frame sentences yet, she was that angry.

"Ser-", Elena was hurt at her sister's behaviour. Their relationship was turbulent at best as of late and she hated it.

"Look, I just-"

"I'm flying to Denver tomorrow morning"

"What?!" Elena's voice rose, her face flooding with disbelief, "Is this because you know Finn died? You can't just run away whenever you're unhappy with the decisions I'm making-"

Serena laughed derisively, "Are you kidding me? I just spent the past hour dropping Bonnie home, calming her down and telling her I'd go check up on Jeremy. Klaus threatened Jer, Elena. What do you think that means!? He's got eyes on Jer. Have you even called Jer? Asked him if he's ok?"

Elena was speechless, "I just got back home. I was going to call him-"

"Whatever, I've told Jer to come back home. I'm helping him pack up tomorrow and we'll fly back Friday". Serena got up, ready to head to bed, unable to contain her annoyance at Elena any longer. The more she spoke with her sister, the harder it got to keep her mouth shut.

Elena, however, felt the need to justify her actions to her sister and so she started, "Look, Ser…this could have worked. If Bonnie hadn't delinked the Originals, they all would have died! We'd finally be free. We could go back to our normal lives and-"

Unable to help herself, Serena scoffed bitterly, spinning round, glaring at Elena, "Free? Normal? Are you listening to yourself Elena? I know you're not dumb so why aren't you getting a very simple fact that we know nothing about the Original Family."

The anger in Serena's eyes only grew as she continued, "Every action has a consequence and something tells me killing an Original Vampire would have a massive fucking consequence! What if someone close to them decides to pop on over to Denver and kill Jer for revenge or just because they can – because you killed Finn."

Serena was at her wits end with Elena and her friends. "Rebekah had Damon drained dry today. I don't think you understand how lucky you are. We're all hanging by a thread because the Salvatores want to kill the entire Original Family. Every single one of us is in constant danger- that's not how I want us to live, Elena" Serena's voice broke as tears flooded her vision. Her anger had given way to pure fear. Fear for her siblings' safety.

Elena was crying too now, her arms hugging herself tightly. It broke her heart to hurt her sister and she understood what Serena was saying, she just got carried away with the idea of finally putting an end to Klaus.

"I'm sorry" she cried, "We won't try to kill Klaus anymore. We found out if one Original dies, their whole bloodline dies too and if we kill Klaus then-"

"Then Tyler and possibly Damon, Stefan and Caroline would die too" Serena finished. She shook her head as she laughed despondently. She was tired of repeatedly telling Elena that her actions had terrible consequences.

"Damon's fine now. Stefan went to rescue him. We've given most of the stakes back but Ric's got one. His alter ego hid it and we're waiting for him to resurface and tell us where it is."

Rubbing her tired eyes, Serena bit her lip in exasperation as she realised something, "You're lying to me"

Elena's eyes widened, "What?"

"It's not over- you're all still going to try to kill Klaus" she stared at Elena for the first time that night, "Look me in the eye and tell me I'm wrong"

Elena's silence was all the justification Serena needed. She got up and left, not having the energy to listen to anymore of Elena's arguments. Finn's death had showed Serena a different side to Elena. A cold, calculating, hypocritical side and Serena didn't like it one bit. It also helped her make her next decision.

 _We need to talk. I know you're in Denver. I'm flying out tomorrow morning_

– Serena

She had just texted Kol Mikaelson and she hoped to God she had made the right decision by involving him.

* * *

 **Next Morning – Denver**

Serena felt nauseous as she stepped out of the Airport. She had half a mind to simply turn around and leave but the other half of her was trying to stay strong. She had to put an end to all this 'killing an Original' madness and for some reason she felt like she could trust Kol to not kill her. Hurt her, perhaps, but not kill her.

"Hello Darling..missed me?"

She bit her lip as she watched him in his flashy BMW, roof down, sunglasses on. If she didn't know better she would have said he was completely unaffected by his brother's death but she did know better. She couldn't see his eyes but she could practically feel a simmering layer of rage beneath his cool façade.

"Well get in, we have to hit the batting cages in 4 hours." He gestured and she obliged, albeit nervously.

"Batting cages?"

"Yes" he smirked, "Your brother's expecting me there"

She grunted, "So I was right then- you're in Denver to spy on Jeremy. Kill him when Klaus says so" she spat out, her fist already clutching the handlebar of his car as he drove them into the city.

"There were two ways I could have gone about this" he spoke softly, his lips thinning into slits. He turned to look at her for a brief moment before turning back to face the road.

"Why did you choose this way?" she dared to ask him. His eyebrows shot up and a small smirk played at his lips but aside from that she didn't get a response. Then again, she didn't really need one- she had a feeling she already knew.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence till they arrived at a pub.

A glass of whisky was placed in front of her and she cocked her head to the side, "It's 11am"

"So?" he shot back as he drank from his own glass of whisky.

"I'd atleast like a coffee to go with it" she grumbled and ordered one from the waitress approaching them.

Once Serena had gotten her coffee and turned it into an Irish one, Kol started, "So you believe me then? About you possessing magic"

She huffed in frustration, "That's not what I'm here to talk about"

"What is it then?" he asked, amused, as he watched her leg bounce up and down in agitation. Taking a large gulp of her alcohol filled coffee, Serena blurted it all out,

"Damon and Stefan will try to find out who sired them. They still have one white oak stake with them and they want to kill your family. You need to stop them."

* * *

 **A/N - Hi guys! I have a lot of ideas with this story and I have a few more chapters written out but past that i'll be needing your guidance! I need to know what you think of Serena going behind Elena's back like this...**

 **Loads more Kol-Sera interaction to come in the next chapter. (Kora?! - new ship name? )**

 **I'm also thinking of writing a few more flashbacks...does that sound like a good idea? please let me know!**

 **Comments, review, criticisms are all very happily accepted!**


	8. 7 The Command and The Charade

**A/N: Thanks so much to those that reviewed!**

 **Guest: I completely agree with you! I think the MFG just create problems for themselves whenever they interfere with Original drama. I also loved your idea of including Jeremy in Serena's plans - I genuinely think the show could have shown more dimension to Kol's character by showing his interactions with Jeremy more. There's also going to be more flashbacks - probably one in each Chapter because they're so fun to write!**

 **Keikei313 - Yes...just you wait! ;) More Kol and Jeremy interactions in upcoming chapters!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

"Looks like you were right, Darling." Kol chose a wooden baseball bat and carried it with him as he swaggered around the corner to face Damon and Elena. Serena struggled to put one foot in front of the other as she too appeared into view of her siblings.

"Hey man", she heard Jeremy speak and watched his features morph from excitement to confusion in a heartbeat when he saw her with his 'friend' Kol.

"Damon, it's Kol!" Elena gasped, "Serena?!"

In one fell swoop, Kol whacked Damon with the baseball ball. It broke, sending Damon to the ground groaning painfully.

"What the hell?!" Jeremy's confusion voiced itself and Serena let out an equally shocked gasp, "Kol!"

"Jeremy get back, he's an Original!" Elena yelled as she too backed off.

Ignoring Elena, Kol spoke with a mischievous sparkle in his eyes, "What love? I only promised I wouldn't harm Jeremy and Elena. Damon wasn't even mentioned in our little deal" he grinned making Serena glare back. She knew what he was doing- turning her family against her.

"Serena?" Elena's face reflected the betrayal she felt.

"Did he compel you?" Damon groaned from his position on the ground. His bruises were healing already and that just wasn't acceptable to Kol.

"No hard feelings mate" Kol addressed Jeremy, "but we're not buds". Kol picked up another bat, aluminium this time, and shot a wink at Serena. She pushed Jeremy behind her body and glared at the Original.

"You know, I'll never get used to aluminium" Kol smirked as he sauntered back to Damon, "but hey, atleast it won't break"

Stopping Kol mid swing, Damon plunged the broken bat into Kol's abdomen. Serena looked on in horror at Kol's body lying there in a pool of blood.

"Is he dead?" Jeremy questioned and Damon answered as he struggled to get up, "No, but it'll slow him down."

"Oh my God Ser are you ok? Did he kidnap you? Compel you?"

"I…no."

Elena balked, "What?!"

"I came to Denver to stop the two of you from finding out who's sire line you all belong to"

"Are you _insane_? You paired up with _Kol_ to go _against_ your own family!?" Damon's arm gripped Serena's painfully but she was too stubborn to let it show.

"Are _you_ insane?! So what if you find your Sire? You're gonna kill the rest of their family and they're just gonna sit back and let you live? What if your sire is Kol? You think killing the rest of his family will be the end of it? You'll have made a _very_ dangerous enemy out of him and I can guarantee you he'll go around killing every single person you have ever cared for Damon and unfortunately for me, my entire remaining family falls into that category. I _won't_ let you put their lives at risk"

"Damon, Kol's waking up" Elena grabbed his arm and tugged. "Ser, we can discuss this later, come on" she tried to tug Serena's arm too but Serena refused to leave with them.

"She's not coming Elena" Damon spat out and the look of contempt in his eyes made guilt pool into the pit of her stomach.

"I can't believe you went behind my back", Elena shook her head as she grabbed Jeremy's arm and the three of them left.

Wiping away her unshed tears, Serena moved to Kol and pulled out the wooden shard stuck in his torso. He started moving a few minutes later, grumbling about how this was his favourite shirt. He stopped mid rant when he saw the look on Serena's face.

"I take it a family meeting took place while I was staked"

Her expression was deadpanned and left no room for questions.

"We need to stop of at my flat. I can't walk around with a massive bloodstain on my clothes"

She still remained silent, simply choosing to follow him to his car.

Sighing, he opened the door for her much to her surprise. "Whenever you're ready love" she heard him murmur as he too got in. It didn't make sense but her head was far too occupied for her to even _start_ thinking about Kol.

* * *

She sat in front of a candle in the kitchen and focused all her attention on the steady flame. It flickered at her less than impressive use of power. Huffing, she slapped her hand onto the counter and jumped a little as the flame shot up. Something clicked in her. _Anger_. Anger was the emotion that most fueled her powers and so she closed her eyes and thought of every single thing that made her angry, beginning with Elena's lies, Stefan turning off his humanity switch and biting Elena, Damon just being _Damon_. Bonnie's crying face filled her vision as she focused. Serena quite literally felt a wave of energy emitting from her and she sprung back as she felt the heat of the flames she had just spread through the use of her powers. She stared in awe at the entire kitchen counter caught alight. _She_ had done that. She seemed to snap out of her daze as she coughed at the smoke rising. Eyes widening in fright, she waved her hands around "Stop! Stop…Stop!" she yelled.

She felt his grasp on her hand and his palm rest on her hip as he spoke quietly into her ear, "Close your eyes". She listened.

"These are _your_ flames. _You_ created them, you gave them life. Now _command_ them. Harness them."

Her mind was a blank slate and the only word she kept repeating in her head was _stop_. She felt the exact moment when it happened. There was a slight ringing in her ears and she felt tiredness creep into her bones. Slumping back, she was grateful she could lean on his form.

"Good girl" he mumbled into her hair as he placed a kiss there. Her eyes shot open and she pulled away. She didn't look at his face but if she had, she'd have seen disappointment plague his eyes.

"Sorry" she choked out, "for the mess"

He shrugged, "Not my flat anyway"

She glared at him, "What?"

"I compelled the woman that owned this flat to invite me in and then stay at a hotel for a few weeks"

She peered doubtfully at him, "You didn't kill her?"

He scoffed, "Of course not. I need her alive so no other Vampire can enter here. I can never trust Nik too much to not come after me with a dagger if I so much as cough incorrectly" he mocked, his eyes narrowing disdain. Serena sneered at him, _ofcourse_ that was his only reason for not killing a human.

"Besides, it's gotten a lot harder to dispose off dead bodies in this century"

It was Serena's turn to scoff, "What a pity" she mocked and he laughed.

Her phone rang, interrupting their wonderful moment and Serena couldn't have been more glad to see Jeremy's name flash on her screen.

"Jer…I thought you'd be mad at me" she whispered, moving to the other side of the living room, uncomfortable with the way Kol's eyes followed her form like a hawk stalking its prey.

"Listen, I don't have much time, Elena keeps watching me – she thinks I'm gonna sneak out and call you to tell you what we're up to"

His voice washing over her ears set a smile on her face, "Which is exactly what you've done"

"Yeah well" he grumbled, "It seems backstabbing runs in the family"

She was amused but saddened at the same time, "Is that what you think I did? Backstab Elena?"

He sighed, "No. You did what you thought was right and she did what _she_ thought was right. It's not fair that I get caught up in between the two of you"

"I know Jer. I'm sorry" Serena rubbed her forehead tiredly as she sat on the couch. Her eyes flickered to meet Kol's. He was still watching her closely. She frowned and looked away, carrying on her conversation with her little brother.

"Ok I've not got much time but here's what I've got…Damon wanted me to speak to Rose and she said this vampire called Mary Porter sired her…we're still trying to find out where Mary is-"

"I know where she is" Kol seemed to have a dangerous glint in his eyes as his lips stretched into a wicked smile.

"Is Kol there?!"

Serena groaned, she knew Kol had spoken aloud on purpose, just to garner this type of reaction from Jeremy.

"Yes, Jer…Kol's here – but I'm fine", she rushed to defend him, not wanting her brother to worry about her wellbeing.

There was silence on the other end and she knew Jeremy was trying to process how on Earth Serena was 'ok' around an Original Vampire.

"Tell the jerk I never liked him anyway", Jeremy shot out, "If anything happens to Serena…I'll kill you Kol"

"Jeremy!" Serena huffed, what was her brother doing, issuing threats to 1000 year old Vampires.

"Just…I'll see you soon ok? Be safe and keep Elena safe"

"Ok, ok…bye Ser"

"He didn't mean it" Serena shook her head as she looked up, surprised to find a hint of a grin on Kol's face.

"On the contrary I think he very much did, love" he spoke softly, "Now clean up. We have an Original Groupie to go play with"

The gleam in his eyes and the cruel smirk on his face sent a shiver down her spine. Serena couldn't look away.

* * *

"Ergh, Kol, really? You've put that song on for the 6th time in the past 2 hours-can we just _move_ past the Calvin Harris and all the club tunes-it's bloody 1am and mortals like me need to sleep"

Chuckling, he handed her his ipod, "Well aren't you snarky when you're tired. Go to sleep love"

"I am _not_ sleeping when I'm in a car with a Vampire" she looked at him like he was a fool for even suggesting that. He scoffed, "What can't I do now as opposed to when you're asleep? If I wanted to kill you, love, I'd have killed you the first day we met. You were rather annoying"

She gasped loudly and chucked his ipod at him, "I _was not_ "

"You were so _defensive_ and _shrill_ " the smirk on his face let her know he was pulling her leg and teasing her but Serena wasn't backing down.

Sitting upright in the passenger seat she started smacking his arm, "I" **smack** "was not" **smack** "shrill"

He laughed loudly, his frame unmoving despite her smacking him. That somehow annoyed her more- the fact that she was so powerless against him. She hated feeling inadequate, especially with him. Abruptly, sparks shot out of her fingertips and burned holes through his tshirt.

Silence filled the car for a moment and then Serena burst into giggles. Tears started streaming down her face as she laughed rather hysterically, the events of the day catching up with her – quite frankly the events of the week and the fact that it was official now; she had magic flowing through her veins.

She gasped a little and leaned towards Kol, "I'm not a witch, am I? I'm something else and you know that" her eyes were sparkling, so full of excitement that she didn't notice her palm was gripping Kol's bicep.

"Why do you think that?" he questioned in a low voice, his eyes flickering between her and the highway road.

"I've seen Bonnie do magic…she influences objects, elements already in existence. She uses spells and…but everything is already there, you know? The words in the spells, the blood…she doesn't create anything…"

"Go on" he murmured, his head nodding, nudging her along.

"But the sparks that came out of my fingertips just now…I _created_ them. They came from _me._ I didn't have to manipulate an already existing flame." Serena licked her lips as she pieced together more things, "And Bonnie can control her magic, get it to do what she wants…I can't. I can…feel the flames being stubborn when I try to grow them. It's like they're alive. I don't quite know how to explain it"

He was grinning, "And what made you think _I knew_ what you were? That you weren't just a witch"

She was nearly bouncing off her seat as she replied, "It's what you said at the apartment. The way you knew how to _hold_ me and _what_ to say. You told me to command them and I did."

Her cheeks had reddened in a blush as her words caught up with her and then all of a sudden all she could think about was how Kol held her just a few hours ago. It wasn't sexual yet it was _intimate_.

She had a feeling the same thoughts were running through his mind as his gaze lowered to her lips and his eyes appeared hooded when they flickered back up to hers..

"Am I right?" she asked quietly.

His lips cracked into a smirk and his eyes shone with pride as he nodded

Serena didn't understand why he was looking at her like that, then again she didn't understand her response to him either. Her heart seemed to swell with joy as she gazed into his eyes. She was _satisfied_ that he was proud.

x-x-x

Serena had fallen asleep some time before 3am whilst Kol continued driving through the night. They arrived in Kansas at dawn and he checked them into a hotel near where Mary Porter lived.

"Are we here?" Serena asked groggily as Kol opened her door.

"What're you-"

"Hush now, go to sleep" he mumbled in her ear as he lifted her in his arms. Sleep did sound incredibly appealing and so whilst Serena thought to protest, kick her way out of Kol's arms- she also realised she was severely lacking in energy. Magic took it out of her and she had managed to skip dinner- in fact she had managed to skip all meals for the day. Maybe that's why she felt so weak. Too week to stay awake.

Kol felt her arms wrap around his shoulder as her head lean against his chest before she fell asleep again. He frowned as he recollected her lack of eating through out the day. Once inside, he set her on the bed. There was another bed in the room and Kol contemplated sleeping on it, respecting Serena's personal space. He contemplated it for a second before scoffing, flinging off his jacket and shoes and getting into the same bed as his wife. He was never a gentleman. He smirked as he watched Serena mould her body to his as she slept; her arm flinging onto his torso, her head resting on his chest.

His fingers waded through her locks, soothing her. His smirk grew when she let out a soft moan, her fist gripping his tshirt. His brows crinkled as he stared at her fist. His palm gently covered it and his fingers grazed her soft skin, moving to push up the sleeve of her plaid shirt. His eyes widened and he considered turning on the lights just to make sure what he was seeing was real. His eyes flickered back to the skin on her hand- it glowed with a faint tan that was impossible to get in _September._ He had a feeling it would only grow darker to a tawny brown, caramel colour. He stared in wonder at the woman in his arms as he realised, slowly, day by day, Sera was somehow fighting her way back to him.

She had always been a fighter. All Phoenix were, and it was what initially drew him towards her. He remembered so vividly the first time he'd seen her - _actually_ seen her.

They'd grown up together but she had always been a kid in his eyes – 2 years younger to him. He was busy chasing skirts in his teens, never paying her much attention till she turned 16 and started hunting like the other Phoenix Women in her clan. Everyone had their opinions about Seraphina growing into her Phoenix roots - Rebekah used to seethe with jealously that her best friend was allowed to handle swords but she wasn't – and Niklaus was upset that Mikael had yet another reason to shame him - because a girl 4 years younger was more skilled in hunting than he was, but Kol…he was neither jealous nor upset…he was _fascinated_. He had never been more enthralled than when he had stumbled upon her in the woods, hunting deer all by herself. He had been with Niklaus and Mikael and it was perhaps one of the only times he had ever seen Mikael's eyes widen with a hint of admiration.

 ** _970AD – Mystic Falls_**

 _A twig had snapped behind them and Mikael spun around to glare threateningly at Niklaus._

 _"It wasn't me" Nik whispered instantly and pointed at Kol who scowled, already plotting how to get his brother back for being such a rat._

 _"Enough" Mikael hissed, glaring at his useless boys, "I will not have you scaring away the wild animals – do you want to have supper tonight or not?"_

 _His demeanour left no room for questions or answers – both boys knew they'd be in trouble if they so much as breathed too loudly._

 _Just as Mikael was about to turn around, to once again aim at the Deer in the clearing, an arrow shot past them, cleanly piercing the Deer between its eyes. A second later the animal was on the ground, dead. A tiny body ran into the clearing, knelt down in front of the deer and with gentle force, pulled the arrow out. She seemed to bend down and whisper into the animal's ear before moving back and tying its legs together with rope. Mikael slammed his hand down on the ground and growled, annoyed that someone had beaten him to the kill._

 _The girl laughed and turned around, "Sorry Sir" her eyes glimmered, "I've been stalking my prey for the past hour"_

 _"Is that…" Niklaus gasped and Kol finished, "Seraphina"_

 _She must have noticed Mikael's scowl for she had tried to sweeten him up a little._

 _"I can't possibly lift this by myself" she gestured to the corpse, "Perhaps your boys could help, Sir? In return for half the kill, of course. I'd call my brothers but it would take a while for them to come and it's almost dark"_

 _Mikael was well aware of what the little girl was doing but her wide doe eyes and her sheer nerve had warmed him a little. With a stiff nod, he pushed both his boys forward and they lifted the Deer tied to the wooden branch Sera had tied its legs on._

 _"We're having a feast at ours tonight" Seraphina spoke with pride as they walked out of the forest "Aurelian has managed to tap into his powers"_

 _Mikael grimaced and nodded making Seraphina chuckle, "Mother is inviting your family as we speak – so really, this Deer is for all of us"_

 _"Are you really out here on your own?" Mikael asked dubiously, looking around to see if he could find her Father or her brothers._

 _Just then her brothers appeared out of the Forrest too._

 _"Agustus. Caius" Mikael smiled. He was fond of the Phoenix boys. They had grown up with his children and Mikael had seen them in battle against the Wolves in the neighbouring village._

 _"I must get going, I shall see you all tonight" Seraphina waved at her brothers to come collect the Deer._

 _"Does your sister hunt all by herself?" Mikael queried, his brows furrowing. Agustus chuckled and ruffled Sera's hair much to her displeasure._

 _"We've taught her the ways. This was her first kill alone"_

 _"You've done well little sister" Caius smiled fondly and Seraphina seemed to glow. A warm flush spread on her face when she watched all three Mikaelsons stare at her. She dipped her head in respect and walked away, shooting only a smile and a side glance at the Mikaelson men. Mikael was fast getting engrossed in his conversation with Seraphina's brothers, as was Niklaus but Sera noticed that Kol had yet to take his eyes off her. He shot her a wink just as she turned the corner. Her eyes widened and her jaw almost dropped open. She had seen this kind of behaviour from him before but it was never directed at her._

 _"How old is she?" Kol blurted out once Seraphina's brothers had left. Niklaus was quick to smack the back of Kol's head, "Too young for you to chase"_

 _Mikael, however, had a gleam in his eyes as a thought entered his mind, indeed…how old was she? His eldest, Finn, was of age to wed._

 _x-x-x-x-_

 _It amazed Kol how Seraphina could wear leather like the men during the day and then look so delicately feminine in her dress that night. Her hair was plaited in braids, long, dark and thick, flowing down her back. Her eyes were lined with kohl and her dress, forest green, draped her body elegantly. He had tried to catch her eye all evening but much to his frustration, she hadn't so much as glanced at him. He was beginning to regret winking at her earlier in the day. Perhaps he had scared her off?_

 _As the meal finished, Ayana Beyenette and her husband, Aryan lead Mikael and Esther into the house and instructed for the children to play outside. In an instant, Henrik had bounded to Aurelian and was begging him to display his powers. Agustus and Caius were busy discussing trade and sport with Finn and Elijah, leaving Kol and Niklaus to their own devices. Kol, tired of being ignored, decided to try another tactic with Seraphina._

 _"You know, Nik…for a_ **girl** _, Seraphina performed sufficiently in the woods today." Kol smirked when he saw her eyes narrow. So she caught the bait. She was determined not to face him however, as she carried on listening to Rebekah chatter away about some boy in their village that had handed her flowers the previous day._

 _"But I'm sure that had more to do with her sneaking around like a sly fox than any_ ** _actual_** _ability to hunt"_

 _"Kol" Niklaus was rolling his eyes at his brother, very much aware of what he was doing, "Stop this" he hissed._

 _He heard her huffing and watched in amusement as she glared at the bonfire between them. He could have sworn he swathe flames rise a little higher. It sent a wave of excitement through him. He had a suspicion and he was going to push her till he had it answered._

 _"I mean, look at her – she is so fragile._ ** _Weak_** _"_

 _He almost laughed at how adorable she looked when she was fuming. She stalked towards him, ignoring Rebekah's gasp of indignation._

 _"You teach him a lesson, Sera!"_

 _"Come on little Seraphina" Kol was practically bounding off his feet as she approached him, carrying twin wooden swords he suspected she used during practice with her siblings._

 _All but throwing one in his face, she challenged him._

 _"Come on then Kol. Fight me. Or are you afraid you'll lose?" she scowled, prepared to show him just how 'little' she was. He seemed excited at the prospect which annoyed her. She was supposed to be intimidating._ ** _She_** _was the Phoenix here and she was_ ** _supposed_** _to inspire fear into humans._

 _Picking up the wooden sword, he took his stance opposite her. He was well aware they now had the attention of all his siblings as well as hers._

 _"And don't hold back" she spat out, crouching to avoid his rather lazy swing at her. He smirked, "ok love, I won't"_

 _Before he could attack again, he had sand thrown in his face. Spluttering, eyes shit, he felt her wooden sword poking into his ribcage._

 _He laughed, his wrist catching hers and swiveling her around so her back was pressed against his chest._

 _"You're cheating" he murmured into her ear as he used his strength to hold her against him._

 _"We never set any rules" she stomped hard on his foot and used her elbow to once again jab him in the ribs. Her small form wriggled out of his hold rather easily and she used his own weight against him as she tripped him up. He fell with a thud to the floor and unfortunately for her, he dragged her down with him._

 _Seraphina's breath caught in her throat and as much as she would have liked to blame it on the fall, it was, in fact, because of the way Kol was gazing into her eyes. He was a hair's breath away and he wasn't moving. An unfamiliar heat had begun crawling up her spine and she could tell her cheeks were flushed by the smirk on his face._

 _"Kol!"_

 _"Boy get off her" Mikael all but ran to the pair in order to pull Kol off the girl when Seraphina used the distraction as an opportunity. Hooking her leg around Kol's hip and using the momentum of her own weight, she flipped them over and proceeded to elbow him in the eye._

 _He groaned but didn't miss the victorious grin on her lips as she straddled his stomach. His mind ran rampant with images of her sitting atop him, naked, rocking her hips against his and he felt a distinct tightness in his trousers. That pretty mouth of hers was grinning broadly and he wanted nothing more than to smash his lips against hers._

 _"Behave" Ayana hissed as she pulled Seraphina's arm rather painfully to get her daughter off the boy lying beneath her. She knew the look on Kol's face – she knew it well. She had four children to show for it. With a sigh, she decided perhaps Mikael was right – it was time to think about Seraphina's future – just not with the son he suggested. She watched her daughter intently – her eyes flickered to Kol, shy at first and then boldly. Yes, Kol Mikaelson would make a fine match for her daughter._

 _Ayana and Mikael shared a long look – she could tell the Eldest Mikaelson thought the same as her._

* * *

 ** _A/N - Hope you've all enjoyed this chapter! please do review - they encourage me to write/ post sooner ;)_**


	9. 8 The Spoken and The Unspoken

**A/N: Wow! So many reviews for the previous chapter! Thank you so much all of you!**

 **I've included another flashback in this Chapter ;) Enjoy**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

"So who's Mary Porter? How do you know her?" Serena questioned a she tried to gracefully shovel pancakes in her mouth. She was hungry and they were sitting in a Diner where the food was incredible. She had woken up at around 1pm to an empty room which felt strange to her. She had to sit up and stare at the bed she was in- she could have sworn Kol had shared the bed with her. She had felt a certain warmth that she knew could only be felt when lying close to another body. She could have sworn he had been less than gentlemanly and quite frankly he had taken advantage of her sleeping like the dead but she didn't have any proof of it.

She glared accusingly at him as he entered their room moments later but on seeing the cups of coffee in his hands, she had groaned and forgiven him of all bad behaviour. Neither of them spoke of their few hours in bed together but Serena felt like they didn't have to. Or more accurately- Serena didn't want to. She was perfectly happy to pretend she hadn't just slept next to Kol, practically clinging onto him for dear life.

"She was a strumpet"

Serena choked on her cola as she laughed. "Sorry, just…you talk like an old man"

Kol was mildly offended, "Well I'm sorry I was daggered in a box for 100 years"

"So she went around" Serena ignored Kol's petulance as she carried on eating.

Her brows crinkled and a small sneer formed on her face when she realised Mary had probably slept with all the Originals bar Rebekah.

"Well, some pick the Salvatores to play with, some pick my family" Kol joked and promptly received a sharp glare from Serena.

"Elena is not playing with Damon and Stefan"

"Of course she's not" Kol agreed but she could tell his words were about as sincere as his friendship with Jeremy had been. She was annoyed with him now and she instantly felt better. She was supposed to be annoyed with him – that was their status quo.

She was a curious soul though and she didn't think she'd get many other opportunities to ask him what life was like 10 centuries ago. Serena had wanted to go travelling- she had wanted to leave the one horse town she had grown up in and she had wanted to explore the world and all its wonders but then the accident happened and it changed her life. She grew up before she even knew about all this Vampire business. She switched majors at university and took business classes. Her parents had left money for them, enough to live comfortably for a few years, but she knew she'd have to start earning and saving now if she wanted to sustain their standard of living. She had seen Matt struggle to make ends meet and she didn't want that for Jeremy or Elena. Ever.

"What was…the 18th Century like? Or the 17th or…" she licked her lips after taking a bit of her cherry pie, "Klaus has told Caroline stories of travelling the World"

Kol placed his elbows on the table and leaned closer to Serena, "Pick a Century love. Pick a continent and I'll tell you about it."

Her eyes sparked a little, and a small smile graced her lips. "Hmm 18th Century. Europe."

She had never seen his face drop so fast. There was an intense fury in his eyes and for the first time ever in his presence, she felt scared.

"No" he quietly muttered. "Not that."

He shrugged and took a sip of her Coke. With a sly smirk, he continued, "Pick another century love. I could tell you about Vlad the Impaler in 15th Century Transylvania"

His mood swings were giving her whiplash but his banter was putting her at ease.

"Dracula?" she snorted, "Really?"

"One hell of a warrior but love, where do you think the Vampire rumours started from?" his eyebrows wriggled and she was fascinated.

"So you fought with him, in Battle? As a vampire?" she was nearly off her seat in excitement, "and you turned him?"

She was vaguely aware that she was supposed to barely be able to tolerate him instead of actually enjoying his company but she couldn't help it. He was a wealth of knowledge and experience and she was the cat that curiosity would eventually kill, no doubt.

His smirk was tantalising with its secrets, "I did" his eyes were mischievous and he wondered when she'd remember the part she had played in his adventures.

"You influenced history" she whispered in awe, "did you do it elsewhere? The industrial Revolution? The World Wars? The Cold War?"

His eyes hardened again, "No. I was in a box, remember?"

"Oh" her mood deflated and she went back to playing with her food.

"Right." He pulled out his wallet and left $100 on the table. Serena simply gaped.

"Come on, chit chat's over. We have a date with Mary to get to"

Serena continued staring at the money on the table, unsure whether Kol was oblivious to modern currency or whether this was a side effect of his mood swings again.

* * *

Serena stared at the the china cups placed in front of her. She couldn't quite express enough how creeped out she was. Kol and Serena had arrived at Mary Porter's house at around 8pm and while Serena was eager for this whole night to end, Kol was intent on 'catching up' with Mary- and so that's why the two vampires and the human/magical entity were sitting in Mary's hovel of a living room, drinking shockingly horrid tea. Mary kept staring at Serena in a way that made her skin crawl. She also kept muttering to herself, shooting wide grins at Kol and then hurriedly shifting around the stacks of newspapers she had stored in her house.

Unable to help herself, Serena leant towards Kol and whispered, "What are you waiting for? Compel her to not speak to my siblings or Damon"

Kol smirked, "What's the rush? They're not here yet"

"You can't seriously tell me you're enjoying this" Serena scoffed, "She's insane"

"No need to be harsh! She may have lost her mind a little but I've always found the crazy ones all the more exciting"

Serena balked, a shiver going down her spine.

"Kol" she warned but he held his hand up to silence her. A slow smile creeped onto his face, "They're here."

"Mary, love" he looked as charming as ever as he sauntered towards her. Taking her hand in his, he spoke, "Show me the bedroom why don't you?"

Serena almost threw up in her mouth.

"Kol!"

She watched him pick up both baseball bats and follow Mary up the staircase. She had vague ideas of what he was about to do – it could really go one of two ways; he was either planning on beating her or sleeping with her and Serena didn't know which one made her feel more disgusted.

"Are you insane?!" she followed them up the stairs, feeling incredibly unsure of the entire situation.

"Relax darling, no need for you to get jealous" he shot out and she almost screamed in frustration. Mary turned on the lights in her bedroom and spun round to no doubt shoot out some disgustingly smarmy comment when Kol swiftly pinned her to a wall in the room. Slowly, as if taking pleasure in the moment, he broke the baseball bat in his hands and pierced the broken shard into Mary Porter's ribcage.

"No hard feelings love, but I simply can't have you alive" he spoke with such indifference, it scared Serena a little. She was unable to look away, however. She felt entranced, her breath hitching as she watched Kol's eyes turn black and his canines extend. Her form exuded a certain kind of darkness and that excited her and twisted her stomach at the same time.

"Did you really have to kill her?" she managed a whisper as Kol sat on a chair opposite Mary's staked body. He didn't respond, his eyes simply choosing to stare at her.

"You knew" he stated quietly, softly…and that was the end of that. She did know, deep down, that with Kol, there were no half measures. He wasn't going to 'compel' a Vampire to not speak, he was simply going to kill. He was reckless, without boundaries. He was the embodiment of destruction and Serena couldn't help but be drawn towards him.

She sat quietly on the bed, waiting for Damon and Elena to arrive. Kol turned off the lights when he heard the door open and Serena had to roll her eyes at his sense of theatre.

Damon was yelling Mary's name and he eventually made it up to the bedroom.

"Mary" he tried again

"Quite contrary" Kol jibed back as he switched on the table lamp.

Elena stared disappointedly at Serena and Serena stared right back with steely determination.

"Poor Mary, she used to be quite the blast back in the day" Kol 'fondly' recalled as he walked towards the dead Vampire, "But I fear her time with my family ruined her."

His eyes narrowed at Damon as he spoke, "You'll never find out your sire line now."

"So you all knew Mary- but were you her favourite?" Elena fished around for answers. Serena's eyes rolled at how unsubtle her sister was being.

"Stop this, Elena."

"No" Elena growled, "I'm not talking to you"

"Real mature" Serena scoffed.

"Indeed" Kol smirked, "Now, where did we leave off?" he rhetorically questioned as he picked up his aluminium baseball bat and cracked Damon's kneecap with it. Elena gasped loudly and glared at Serena accusingly.

"How could you do this?!"

"No," Serena seethed, tired of being the recipient of her sister's glares of betrayal, "You insist on doing what you believe is right so why am I the bad guy for doing what I believe will keep us all safe?"

"You're supposed to help me. We're family" Elena rounded on her, angry.

"And family listen to each other" Serena barked back, "I'm done, Elena. I'm done with just sitting back and letting you do whatever you think is right. Can't you see I'm trying to protect you? I'll always try to protect you and Jeremy. Even if it makes you hate me. You're all I have left and I refuse to lose any more people in my life."

"Elena get out of here" Damon groaned from the floor as Kol continued to batter him.

Kol blurred to Elena and threatened, "Now love, my brother's told me you're off limits and I'm pretty sure Sera here has screeched it in my ear a few times- but please don't tempt me"

"Don't threaten my sister" Serena hissed, standing between the two of them, her hand on Kol's chest, pushing him back, "And I don't screech"

"Darling, you know I wouldn't harm her" Kol grazed his finger along Serena's jaw with an amused smile on his face and Damon rose up to shove Kol back.

"Don't flirt with her and don't touch her. Leave them alone" Damon's rage was visible and it surprised Serena. She didn't think Damon would be protective over her. They had a tenuous friendship at best – their only shared interest being keeping Elena alive.

Kol quickly sent Damon to the floor again, "Seems I've touched a nerve there" he chuckled but Serena could tell he was furious.

"I just want us to be even darling" Kol scoffed and carried on smashing Damon's skull.

"Kol, stop" Serena pleaded, her hand touching his shoulder tentatively. She felt guilty. Damon Salvatore had always strived to protect her sister and Serena felt she owed him enough to not let him get beaten this way by Kol.

"There, now we're even" Kol threw the baseball bat to one corner of the room before facing Serena.

"You coming?" he asked with annoyance, "Or will you be leaving with these two?"

Serena couldn't understand his mood swings. One moment he was flirting with her, the next he was pissed at her. "Yeah" she licked her dry lips and followed him silently.

* * *

Once they were in the car, driving back to the motel, Serena called Jeremy.

"Ser-are you ok? Elena and Damon told me about Kol. I've been so worried!"

"No, I…I'm ok, Kol and Damon just…erm…don't get along"

Kol scoffed, "To put it lightly" he grumbled, his annoyance still going strong.

"But I asked Elena if Kol hurt either of you and if he had you compelled.."

Serena laughed, "No, Jer, he hasn't tried to compel me. Besides, he can't anyway."

"What do you mean?"

Serena bit her tongue at her slip up. Witches and magical folk couldn't be compelled but Jeremy didn't know yet that she was anything other than human.

"I mean I'm wearing a vervain filled necklace"

"Right. Well..just…be careful. I don't trust him" Jeremy grumbled.

"That's hurtful Jeremy, truly." Kol mocked, "I thought we were 'BFFs'"

Serena snorted, "Ignore him Jer, he's brooding right now. Probably wishes he was still breaking Damon's spine"

"Yeah well, I kind of wish I could do that too right now"

"Woah" Serena's brows shot up. Jeremy had never been vocal about violence, "Why? Did he do something?"

"Made out with Elena"

Serena gasped, "Again?"

"What? This isn't the first time? Awh man" he scoffed.

Kol was enjoying this and Serena didn't like it one bit. Scowling, that he was very openly laughing at her family drama, she glared at him and hissed into the phone,

"Jer we'll catch up tomorrow. I don't want Kol enjoying himself too much over here"

"Ok…be safe and I'll see you at home"

"See ya"

* * *

Serena and Kol arrived at the motel in a few hours time. As they made their way to their room, Kol confessed, "You know, I actually didn't half mind Jeremy. He was quiet. He liked listening, which is just as well because-"

"you like talking about yourself all the time?" Serena joked.

"Well, there's a lot to talk about love" he winked and there it was again – that feeling of ease around him. It creeped her out how comfortable she was around him after having just witnessed him breaking Damon's spine.

"It also helps that he doesn't blame you for going against Elena"

Serena chewed on her lip, surprised Kol was even bothering to reassure her but there was something about his tone that didn't quite sit right with her. There was a quaint sort of bitterness to it – as if he was relating the situation to himself.

"Elena isn't the enemy here. I'm not against her. Whatever your relationship is with Klaus…that's not me and Elena" she blurted out tactlessly.

She bit her lip as she saw his eyes harden. She'd known she was quite possibly overstepping her bounds but she needed to him to not despise Elena. That would be dangerous.

"Get some sleep. I've booked us a flight back to Virginia tomorrow morning". He dropped his stuff on one bed and made to leave the room when her hand shot out and gripped his arm.

"I…I shouldn't have said that"

He clicked his tongue and stared at her with narrowed eyes, "No you shouldn't have". The coldness in his tone sent shivers down her spine – enough to silence her.

"Where are you going?" Serena tried a different tactic. Subject change.

"I'm hungry love" he smirked with a cruel glint in his eyes. "And I spotted an B+ across the motel so I'm going to pay her a little visit". She could tell he was pushing her to see how much she could tolerate. It was his way of lashing out at her without physically hurting her. It made her throat constrict with unease.

Serena rubbed her forehead tiredly, "Can you please just compel her and not kill her?"

He was silent for a second, his eyes searching hers. He must have been pleased with whatever he found as his tone warmed, till he was happily sarcastic with her, "Well I wasn't going to bleed her dry" he rolled his eyes, "There's cameras here"

Serena raised her hands in part relief and part exasperation. She didn't have the energy to argue with him nor to figure out whether he was joking or telling the truth.

"Right. I'm gonna grab some food from the Diner across the road"

"Stay. Relax. I'll get you something to eat. Be back in 10". He blurred out before she could so much as protest.

She stared at the closed door in amazement. Kol had sounded caring in that moment. She followed his instructions and stretched out on the bed. Turning the tv on, she let her mind drift to what it had felt like to lay in his arms. Once she felt sufficiently flustered, she decided to stop thinking of such frivolous things and to focus on more important matters….like the Disney film showing on TV

"You're just in time" she clapped her hands in excitement as she heard the door open.

"The Lion King is on tv" The grin on her face looked positively scary and Kol feared he didn't have any option aside from watching this animated film with her.

"Let me introduce you to the world of Walt Disney, my friend"

* * *

Home had been frosty as Elena avoided Serena, choosing to volunteer in setting up the decade dance. Serena grew more and more upset as the day passed however she was far too stubborn to be the first one to cave and apologise for something she frankly didn't think she needed to apologise for at all. She had done exactly what Elena had done in the past- impulsive actions that hurt her sister. Serena quashed any freckle of guilt that popped up and focused on helping Jeremy get ready for the decade Dance despite his protests that he was old enough to dress in a tux.

"Yes but you don't know how to tie a bow tie"

"And you do?" he huffed in annoyance

"Yes" Serena smirked and proceeded to tie his bow tie for him. She attempted to fix his hair a little but he smacked her hands away.

"You look…so much like Dad" Serena blurted out causing Jeremy to sigh.

"And you look nothing like Mom. I mean, you sure you're not the adopted one?"

Serena smacked Jeremy's chest but laughed all the same. She loved moments like this- moments where they could pretend they were just a normal family.

"Don't drink the punch" she warned him as she took several photos of him.

"Ser stop! Jheez, what are you gonna do with all these photos?"

Serena simply smirked and left the room, significantly worrying Jeremy. He remembered when she showed Anna his baby photos. He sincerely hoped there wouldn't be a repeat of that with any future girlfriends. Jeremy scoffed as he stared at the mirror. He highly doubted there'd be a 'future girlfriend' given his lack of focus in his personal life. Everything was about the Vampires in this town and ensuring he didn't die and turn into one.

x-x-x-x

"You look beautiful" Serena murmured as she stood at the threshold of Elena's room. Opening her palm, she walked in and presented Elena with a set of pearl earrings. Elena gasped, "Mom gave this to you on your 18th birthday"

"I haven't been able to wear this since she died…but maybe you could wear them tonight?"

They stared at each other for a long moment, before Elena slowly took the earrings from Serena. They both knew the significance of this moment- one which they called a truce.

Just before she left, Serena paused at the door and spoke, "I'm not sorry"

"I know"

Licking her lips and twisting her head to make eye contact, Serena spoke, "I love you"

A soft smile graced Elena's face, her sad eyes shining, "I know".

Serena was enjoying another one of her relaxing bubble baths when her phone buzzed.

 ** _Kol:_**

 _ **What're you wearing?**_

She snorted as she read the text. Kol and her had begun a somewhat tentative friendship after their little road trip which was only solidified by their viewing of The Lion King in their shared motel room. Kol had made himself comfortable on Serena's bed in the motel despite Serena's objections but to be fair she didn't move into another bed herself either. She had even fallen asleep with her head against his shoulder and as the night went on, he had simply tucked them both under the covers, his arm wrapping around her protectively.

It was nice to be held. Oddly enough, Serena felt safe in Kol's arms and she was beginning to understand Elena's 'thing' with Vampires as her sister had admitted to Matt earlier.

 _ **Nothing**_

Serena replied cheekily, seeing nothing wrong in a bit of harmless flirting.

Her phone buzzed violently a few minutes later and she panicked a little, hoping it wasn't Kol calling her. Texting was ok- phonecalls crossed the line.

She breathed a sigh of relief at seeing Jeremy's name flash on her phone.

"Hey Jer, how's the dance going?"

"Serena, listen, Ric's alter ego has the white oak stake and he's planning on killing The Originals. Damon wants to kill him-"

"What?! That's insane", Serena felt a sense of panic overtake her. Alaric was their guardian. He looked out for them when they had no one else.

"Esther's got Ric and she threatened to kill him unless Elena followed her but she's also cast this boundary spell on the school so no one who's not human can get out-

Serena lurched, hurriedly covering herself in a towel, drying herself.

"Damon and Stefan- they're all trapped in the school Bonnie's working on getting us out but-"

"Where's Elena? Do you know? Jer listen, don't go there alone. In fact don't go there at all. I'll find her"

"Ser I'm going, Matt's with me. Bonnie cast a locater spell – Kaus says Elena's at the Old Cemetery."

"Ok I'll get there as fast as I can-"

"Serena…Klaus called Kol and asked him to help but he refused. Could you..could you call Kol? I mean you're friends with him right? Convince him? We need all the Vamp muscle we can get"

Serena gulped, "I'll try but Jer…I don't…I don't think he'll help. I'll try. Be careful and text me when you get there"

Hurriedly putting on clothes, Serena picked up the cross bow Alaric had gifted her with. Placing it around her shoulder, she felt a wave of sadness hit her. Burying it, she called Kol.

"Kol"

"Darling- I was just reading your text. What a minx-"

"I need your help Kol. Elena's in trouble and I know Klaus already called you but…but I'm an idiot so I'm trying again. Please. I'm heading to the Old Cemetery now, meeting Matt and Jeremy-"

"I'll be there in 5"

Serena gaped at her phone as Kol cut the call. She certainly hadn't been expecting that.

Kol was frustrated. What the hell was his Mother doing. He had cut Klaus' call off the second he found out Serena wasn't in any danger. He really couldn't have cared less about this 'Alaric' fellow, much less Serena's insipid little sister, Elena. He was simply glad Serena was safe, at home and away from his Mother. Then ofcourse, she had called him and told him she was going to where his Mother was. Kol knew his Mother loved ruining things for her children and he simply couldn't have her telling Serena the truth or even hinting at anything. His mother was calculative and manipulative and he'd be damned if she tried to take Sera away from him. Anyone that tried taking Sera away from him had suffered immensely. Her own Father was testament to that.

* * *

 ** _~*~970AD~*~_**

" _You created them all, you cannot do this." Seraphina had never raised her voice to her Father before but his words had cut through her like a spear to the heart. The thought of being denied Kol broke her soul._

 _"He is a monster and the future Emera of the clan cannot marry one as beneath her as that filthy vagrant"_

 _Aryan's words incensed Seraphina and so without tact, she spat out, "Well your future Emera has already bonded with that filthy vagrant so I'd like to see you try to separate us"_

 _Her cheek throbbed as her Father back handed her. Aryan had never raised a hand on his children but his daughter had crossed a line that day. What she had done was unforgivable and he would not let the shame of her actions taint his blood line. He would have more children, more heirs that wouldn't bond to undead creatures and his line would continue. The Clan would flourish and he would go as far as killing his daughter if need be to ensure the future of their species._

 _Seraphina's scream was bloodcurdling as her Father dragged her by her hair into the woods. Fear rippled through her as she recognised where her Father was taking her._

 _"Kol! Niklaus! Kol" She shouted as she repeatedly got slapped._

 _"Father please, father I beg you, let me go. Loving is not a crime, you said so yourself-"_

 _"He is an abomination and now I cannot help you. You have bonded to him already" Malik was a man of immense pride, so much so that in his eyes, his daughter had died the second she had uttered those words to him._

 _"Father please" Sera begged, her body slumping onto the grass as she tried slowing his pace. She couldn't die, she couldn't leave Kol, she simply couldn't._

 _"Aryan!" She felt lightheaded as her body was thrown to a side._

 _"Shh, Darling, it's me.. it's Kol"_

 _Warm arms wrapped around her body and she felt herself drowning into his chest._

 _She watched with tear filled eyes as Niklaus leapt onto her Father._

 _"How dare you?! What kind of Father are you?! Leading your own child to her death"_

 _Niklaus was enraged and even in the haze of pain Sera was in, she recognised how this entire situation resonated deeply with her dear friend._

 _"She is no daughter of mine", Aryan spat, "She has brought shame to our clan. Unwed, she has bonded and to the abomination that is your brother"_

 _She felt Kol tighten his grasp around her. Whimpering, her body moulded to his as she sought his warmth. She met with cool, marble smooth skin instead but still it calmed her erratic, fear filled heart._

 _"She deserves to die and whilst I can't kill her, the Wolf clan in the other village can". Upon hearing Aryan's words, Kol's already limited restraint snapped. He lunged across the clearing in the forrest with his canines bearing aggressively. His fangs sunk into Aryan's neck, almost tearing the Elder Phoenix' throat out when his arms were engulfed in flames._

 _"You dare think you can attack me? A Phoenix?!"_

 _Aryan was furious at the atrocity in front of him. He spat at his daughter's feet, "This is what you have chosen to bond to?"_

 _"ENOUGH" Niklaus roared, spider veins forming on his face as his eyes turned blood red and in an instant his fangs sunk into Aryan's barely healed neck wound. Kol, having managed to extinguish the flames due to Aryan being distracted, joined his brother and finished what he had started. He ripped his Father In Law's throat out._

 _Seraphina screamed at the blood splattered across Kol and Nik's faces. Her Father's blood. She sucked in a choked breath as she watched her Father's lifeless body fall on the floor. She held her breath as she waited for his body to erupt into flames but several minutes were passing by and it simply wasn't happening. Why wasn't it erupting in flames? Phoenix reincarnated within minutes of having their mortal bodies killed. The first sign of their immortality was the fact that their bodies burned as they healed. She had only ever once seen a Phoenix simply lie like that, cold and lifeless…when her elder brothers Garrik and Caius died of wolf bite._

 _Before she could so much as voice her concern, Niklaus dropped to the ground, his bones snapping and his body deforming. A crowd had formed around them, Mikaelsons and Phoenix alike watched in horror as Klaus appeared transitioned into a wolf._

 _Kol had never heard Seraphina scream so loud._


	10. 9 The Phoenix and The Flame

**A/N - Wow. 170 follows and 67 favourites - you guys are amazing! Overwhelmed with the response. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!**

 **Please do let me know how you feel about this chapter too- I've outlind in detail what my vision of a Phoenix i.e Sera is.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Quiet" Kol hissed as he threw a glare Matt's way for stepping on a large twig. It cracked and Kol sighed, "She knows we're here".

Serena felt her heart rate spike as adrenaline coursed through her. Raising her crossbow, she pointed it at the entrance of the Mausoleum. She felt Kol's form stiffen beside her as Esther came into view.

"Don't move" Matt cocked his gun, bearing aggressively at Ester.

"Where's Elena?" Jeremy snapped but Ester's gaze was steady on Serena. Her lips quirked into a smile as she spoke softly, "Seraphina"

"Mother" Kol spat out, a dagger flying through the air. With a simple flick of her hand, Ester sent it off course.

"Kol" her tone was drab, "Now is that any way to greet your Mother?"

"You're pathetic. Why won't you just die" his voice was full of venom.

"Jeremy! Serena" Elena came into view looking helplessly between the two of them.

"Back off lady" Matt took a step forward and Esther spoke coolly, "How foolish of you, to risk your lives in defence of those that will kill you… but if that's your choice" Her hands rose and Serena watched in horror as Matt and Jeremy were forced to aim their weapons at each other. Kol started screaming as he fell to his knees and Serena felt like she was suffocating- like all the oxygen in the world was depleting.

Closing her eyes, she blocked out the noise around her and focused on producing flames. She felt tears roll down her cheeks as she felt her magic giving up on her. Nothing was happening. She felt Kol's hand entwine in hers and a surge of energy passed through her. Jerking, she shot out flames. They were weak but they set the grass alight at Esther's feet. The Witch's concentration broke and then she gasped loudly. Serena sucked in lungfuls of air as she slumped back. Esther's magic had broken. Looking up, she saw Alaric standing behind Esther's fallen body with a stake plunged into her heart.

"Oh my god" Ric seemed frazzled, staring between Elena and Serena, "Are you alright? Where's my ring..what happened?"

That question seemed to distract Elena. She had previously been gaping at Serena. Jeremy too had been staring at his sister in disbelief. She had just displayed magic.

 _Compartmentalise_. Elena had decided to compartmentalise. Alaric was more important at the moment. She had to tell him he was in transition.

* * *

Serena's heart broke as she heard Elena tell Alaric what Ester had done. She felt tears streaming down her face and suddenly the simple task of breathing was proving too hard.

"Breathe, Sera….I've got you"

Serena clutched Kol's hand as she let his words calm her down, "It's fine" she mumbled, "He's going to complete his transition and he'll be a Vampire"

"You'll be fine love" Kol murmured as he helped Serena up. Klaus blurred into sight just that moment and stared at his Mother's body in hatred.

"I need to go with my brother" Kol pulled away from Serena but she caught onto his sleeve.

"I…" Her lips tasted of salt as she licked them. Wiping away her tears, she rose on her toes and placed a brief kiss on Kol's cheek.

"Thank you". Words couldn't express how grateful she was that he was here and so she hoped the sincerity in her eyes and her actions would convey what she felt.

His eyes were tender as he gazed at her. Pressing a kiss to the top of her head he murmured, "Call me when you get home, ok?". She nodded and watched both Mikaelsons leave with their Mother's body.

00000000

Serena composed herself as she walked into the Mausoleum. Jeremy stormed out past her and she stared at Ric and Elena in confusion.

"Ric's not completing the transition" Elena mumbled, her eyes tearing up and Serena's heart broke all over again.

She understood why Ric was taking this decision but it still made it hard to swallow. Serena hugged him tightly and his head dropped so he could speak quietly in her ear, "Protect them, Serena…and don't let Elena blame herself for this. Don't let Jeremy lose his way"

"I can't do this alone Ric" she sobbed into his shoulder, fear crippling her.

"Ofcourse you can." He laughed through tears, "You're strong. Stronger than anyone I've met"

"Still a liar Ric, even in death" she scoffed making him truly chuckle.

"C'mon Serena, my turn" Damon spoke from the entrance and Sera pulled away from Ric. Wiping her tears, she forced her lips to stretch to a wobbly smile and left the two alone.

Damon joined her outside a few minutes later and they sat in silence on a bench, watching as one by one all their friends bid Alaric goodbye. She waited till she couldn't take it anymore and then she followed Elena and Jeremy's example of leaving to deal with her grief by herself. Except neither of her siblings were by themselves. They all had someone to seek comfort from

Serena felt tired and alone. Her body shook as she cried in her car. She had gotten a text off Jeremy saying he was with Matt and that he'd see her at home. Serena didn't want to go home. Elena had gone back to the school with Stefan to gather Alaric's things. Alaric was with Damon, Caroline was with Tyler and Bonnie was with Jamie. Serena felt alone for the first time since her parents died and she didn't think she could handle feeling that way tonight of all nights. So she wiped her seemingly never ending stream of tears and started up the car.

Driving to the Mikaelson Mansion was daunting but seeing the surprise on his face morph to understanding, made it worth it… especially when she said "Tell me what you know about my ancestors. Phoenix."

* * *

"More than a thousand years ago there was a tribe here in Mystic Falls. They were creatures of the Sun and were born of fire. They called themselves The Phoenix. They had the ability to draw energy from the elements and over time they developed the ability to mould elements themselves. They were the only entities in existence with that form of magic but that only lasted as long as their peaceful nature did. They grew arrogant and let their power corrupt them. They were war mongering and caused so much destruction in their wake. They were uncontrollable and so nature fought back by creating creatures of the Moon"

"Werewolves" Serena muttered and Kol hummed, swirling whisky around in his glass. Taking a sip and letting the pungent taste burn his throat a little, he continued with his story.

"Werewolves didn't have magic as such but they had strength –uncontrollable too…and so to fight back, the Phoenix and The Original Witch – my mother Dearest," he scoffed bitterly, "created a spell."

She knew where this was going…she had heard a version of this from Elena who had heard it from Rebekah but she had a feeling Kol's story would reveal a lot more than Rebekah's did.

"Now the intents of this spell were to mirror everything a Phoenix was- to create a sister breed that had strengths The Phoenix lacked but the consequences were far different that what anyone could have imagined."

Serena poured more whisky into her glass as she sat closer to the fireplace in the Mikaelson Library. "This sister breed…", she muttered, warming her hands in the flames, "Vampires" she stated, already sure. He nodded solemnly, taking a seat on the couch next to her with a book in his lap. Leafing through its pages, he continued.

"The Phoenix were a symbol of life but the sister breed, Vampires, remained dead. Phoenix harvested the power of the Sun and used it to harness fire whereas the Sun became our enemy. It kept us indoors for weeks. Mother figured a way around but there were other things that made us the exact opposite of the Phoenix. They worshiped at the White Oak Tree. They used it in their reincarnation ceremonies – it was said to have guided Phoenix spirits back to their bodies with renewed strength. It was used in the spell that created us – but that turned out to be our greatest weakness. The tree that gave birth to us could also kill us. Still, that wasn't the worst of it. No one could predict the perversion of the spell. Nature cursed us with an uncontrollable hunger for Human blood and upon seeing that, the Phoenix clan resolved to cut all ties with us. They scattered, ashamed for having created us and once Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah burnt down the White Oak Tree, the Phoenix grew weak. You see, every time they died naturally or through any other cause aside from wolf venom, their bodies would simply burn and heal – they'd rise from the ashes so to speak however once the White Oak Tree was nothing but ash, the burning and the healing took considerably longer. The more number of times they died, the longer it would take for them to come back to life and they'd be weaker. Eventually most of the souls that died never made it back to the plane of the living."

It was a lot to take in for Serena especially on a night like the one she was having but it was proving to be an excellent distraction. Her mind was reeling with Kol's words and she had questions that were burning her tongue with the speed at which they were leaving her mouth.

"How has no one ever heard of Phoenix? This town has seen Vampires, Werewolves, Hybrids, Witches…but not Phoenix? And Wolf bites? Is that the only thing that can kill me? So I'm essentially immortal? Like you?"

Running his hand across the rim of his glass, Kol looked at her through his lashes. He didn't want her getting any ideas that she was invincible for whilst most Phoenix were, she in particular wasn't.

"Essentially, yes, but like I said, if you die, there's no guarantee that you'll make it back to the plane of the Living, now that my sister has burnt all the remaining White Oak in Mystic Falls."

"And to answer the rest of your questions…" Kol sighed softly, "Nature didn't just curse Vampires, it also cursed the Phoenix. It stripped away their powers slowly- unnoticeable at first but a few generations down the line and it was apparent that children of Phoenix didn't inherit their ancestors' powers"

"So they became human? And since the older souls couldn't reincarnate anymore…are you saying they're extinct now?" She felt a distinct hollowness inside of her, slowly spreading. Everything in life that was giving her hope was being cruelly taken away from her far too soon.

"Not completely" he mumbled, his fingers pushing a lock of her hair behind her ears. He didn't like the saddened look on her face. Getting up and walking to one of the shelves in the Library, he gestured for Serena to follow him. She watched those same fingers of his graze down the spines of several books before he settled on one. Pulling it out, he continued, "I ran with a Phoenix clan in 17th Century Haiti"

Serena's eyes widened awe as she watched him leaf through pages in an ancient book.

"They were fighting a clan of Witches that dealt with Expression. A very dark form of magic that abuses the elements and corrupts the balance of Nature. Now these Phoenix were weak and helpless. Their powers were nothing compared to the power of the Witches but…" He licked his lips, trying to figure out a way to ration the information he gave her. It was too soon for him to reveal anything about their past.

"Suddenly they started getting stronger again. They were able to hold their own. They were adapting and the Phoenix spirits were helping them."

Kol watched her carefully as Serena pieced things together.

"So in times of need…Phoenix spirits can grant their children powers?"

He nodded for it was true – mostly. He just omitted that it was her that had trained the Phoenix and conversed with the ancestors to grant the Phoenix clan powers. He was, of course, by her side, all along….and then when the time came, he mutilated the entire Witch clan along with Sera.

His brows furrowed as he watched Serena frown. She was figuring out some more pieces of the unfinished puzzle he had placed in front of her.

"Either I'm a Phoenix child…and I've been given powers by the Phoenix spirits or…"

Her eyes latched onto a drawing on the book in Kol's lap. Flames engulfed the figure of a woman with dark hair and dark eyes. She didn't seem to be in pain- infact she seemed to be enjoying the flames licking her.

"Or I'm a Phoenix spirit and I've made my way back to the plane of the living"

Licking her lips, sitting upright a little more, Serena turned to face Kol, "but then why can't I remember any past lifetimes? IS it because there's no more White Oak? Is there some ritual I need to do or something using the White Oak?"

Kol watched her carefully, once again judging how much he could reveal to her.

"I don't know, love. I know that as the Phoenix Clan in Haiti got stronger, a few of them started remembering their past lives- maybe that'll happen to you…as for the White Oak…we still have one stake remaining, yes?"

She mulled over his words for a few moments and while it was a little disconcerting that she could possibly be a thousand year old spirit reincarnated, she pushed all those thoughts aside as one single thought took over. He was right- they still had one remaining White Oak Stake and it could make her stronger.

"I want to get stronger, Kol…and I want you to teach me. Klaus has the last remaining stake and he can't destroy it so can you talk to him? Ask him if he can…lend it to me?". She winced at how foolish and naieve her own words sounded to her. Klaus would never willingly hand the White Oak stake over to her and asking Kol was unfair to him.

Grazing his fingers across her jawline, he murmured, "There are other ways to get stronger love and we can start tomorrow"

She refused, her determination only growing, "I can't sleep. I need to keep thinking, keep going, keep doing or I'll…I'll never be able to get over what happened to Ric"

Her brows furrowed as she recalled a particular memory…a particular feeling she had felt when she had last exerted her magic.

"You said…in times of need…my ancestors would make me stronger…was that what happened tonight?"

One look into Kol's eyes and she could tell he knew exactly which moment she was referring to.

"When we held hands…was I channelling you? I felt something different, Kol. I felt exhausted after I did whatever it is I did. I felt like it wasn't my magic"

"That's because it wasn't" he chuckled, not at all expecting her to pick up on what happened but his Sera had always been smart so he figured he shouldn't really be surprised at all.

"You siphoned Mother's magic. When you held my hand, you absorbed mother's spell and then you refracted it into a different form of energy- one you felt confident in controlling."

"Fire" she breathed out, "I changed your mother's aneurysm spell into fire and redirected it back to her? How? Bonnie's never been able to do that"

"Witch magic and Phoenix magic are very different, darling. They entwine and overlap in certain areas but the essence couldn't be more different. You have the ability to break down the very fabric of magic- all Phoenix do which is why Witches are weary of Phoenix"

His own words caught him off guard as something clicked into place. It explained why Serena's skin was turning darker, why she was able to tap into her powers so fast. It explained all the progress Sera had been making, in every single lifetime- she was breaking down the very fabric of the curse placed on her.

"You need to practice. Expand your magic- it's the only way you'll get stronger." He pushed, "We can start with the transfer of energy" He had as much motive for Serena to get stronger as she did.

He settled behind her, his arms wrapping around hers, his palms lifting her wrists.

"It's a science, darling" he spoke in a low voice into her ear, "Focus on the whisky in the glass- the chemical energy used in making it…focus on transferring that into another form."

His palm drifted to her core and he held it firm, letting her pull in her magic. A few moments later, Serena felt energy pool into her fingertips like droplets of water collating. Slowly, almost reluctantly as first, the whisky in her glass separated into large droplets and began floating above the rim of the glass. She envisioned separating the droplets and setting them on fire. Her magic obeyed and the droplets formed in a circle above Serena and Kol's heads - a circle alight with fire. She laughed at the sight before her- the higher the drops rose, the more they looked like stars in the night sky. Her magic sustained the flames; controlled them so they wouldn't burn off all the alcohol.

Kol grinned, feeling a certain kind of rush in his veins as he enclosed her hand into a fist. "Now, faster."

The circle condensed and the droplets merged, spinning around faster till a vortex formed. "Think of everything that has ever made you angry", he urged, "Klaus, my mother- every fight you've had with Elena…"

She could feel rage bubble up in her as she listened to him.

"Now channel that rage, Sera."

The mini hurricane she had created narrowed, compacting to form a dart.

"Is that all?" he taunted, "How will you hurt your enemies with that, Sera. You said you wanted to get stronger"

"I do" she growled, her eyes narrowing as the darts multiplied. They glowed impossibly bright and then shot round the room lodging into the sofa sets and walls beside the Mikaelson Family painting. The darts were made of water, alcohol and flames so they disintegrated when they hit the wood but not without drilling a neat hole into the walls. Kol stood up and walked to a spot where the water bullet had hit the wall. He examined the hole, pleasantly surprised and spun to show his appreciation but she wasn't done yet. Her eyes still held a certain kind of raw energy in them and he spun back upon hearing crackling. The water had seeped into the foundations of the wall, sending a spiderweb of cracks along the walls. Serena's palms rose and the water pushed forwards, causing the cracks to get bigger and splinters of wood to protrude outwards. One of the splinters shot across the room- it was large enough to decapitate him but his Vampire reflexes enabled him to dart away from the path of the splinter. It all suddenly stopped, and Serena casually folded her arms, "All this damage…" her eyes ran across the ruined walls of the library, chunks of wood and plaster falling out of the walls, "Caused by a few little drops of whisky"

His eyes were hooded as he watched her stand tall, eyes narrowed, lips thinned to slits. He could feel sparks of power exuding off her and it stoked a flame in him.

He took slow, measured steps towards her, like a predator stalking its prey. She, however, wasn't looking to escape. Adrenaline from the magic pumped through her veins gave her enough courage to stand chest to chest with Kol, matching his stare with her own. She heard nothing except the thumping of her own heart as he leant dangerously close. His lips were practically brushing against hers when he issued his warning, "I'm going to kiss you now, little flame"

He was as still as a statue as he waited for her response. She was silent for what felt like a millennium but really, it couldn't have been more than a few seconds.

She licked her lips, understanding the weight of the situation. She had never felt tension this intense in her life before. This…whatever they were doing…this heated dance…lines would be crossed today if she chose to close the painfully small gap between them. It was so damn tempting.

"Little flame" she muttered, her eyes narrowing. She let out a small gasp and bounced on her toes.

"Kol!", she shot him a wide, honest grin, her eyes sparking to life as she cupped his face with her palms.

Her sudden change in demeanour had him perplexed.

"Your Mother placed a spell on Alaric. What if I could siphon it again?! I could make him human again"

His mind was frazzled, his haze of lust clearing as he caught up with her thoughts, "You can't turn someone human. There's no cure to Vampirism"

"But he hasn't turned yet" she actually was bouncing on her toes, her palms still gripping his face.

"Darling" he spoke softly with a faint smile on his face, "You could try. Maybe siphon some parts of Mother's magic. She must have manipulated his mind some how every time he died and went to The Other Side."

She was beyond excited. There was hope. Her lips smashed against his in a firm, warm kiss. It was short yet filled with gratitude and it left him stunned.

* * *

"Damon, just trust me!" Serena growled as she shoved her way past Damon. He had a go at preventing her from entering the Mausoleum where Alaric was sleeping but one look from Kol and a well placed shove from Serena had failed him.

"He's in transition!" The raven haired Vampire growled, "This isn't the time for goodbyes. He'll be too tempted and he'll feed" Relentless, Damon followed the pair in.

"I can help" , The look of utter sincerity in Serena's eyes had Damon pausing.

"Just…wait" she mumbled, approaching an unconscious Alaric and kneeling in front of him. Her hands rested on either side of his forehead and she closed her eyes, attempting to focus.

"What is this? What are you trying to do?"

"Damon shut up" Serena hissed as she tried to concentrate, "Kol?" she asked quietly.

"I'm here love." His voice was calm and stable. "I can't touch you though. You could accidentally channel me. Just work on feeling the magic first. Dig around"

Somehow, everything he was saying seemed to make sense. Serena felt a bond weaving between her mind and Alaric's. She heard him gasp awake but the rest was simply white noise in her ears as she let her magic take over. She found streams of memories in Ric's mind– Ester's poison was well set. She couldn't siphon the magic flowing through Ric's veins but another idea struck her. If she could just block those streams of memories…if she could kill the link between Esther and Alaric…then maybe she could save her guardian afterall.

Alaric was yelling, writing in pain and then he seemed to stop and pass out. Kol had to restrain Damon from lunging forward and rescuing Ric from the pain. Cutting her wrist with a small Swiss knife, she placed it against Alaric's mouth so he could finish his transition. Somehow, she simply knew he'd remain unconscious. Once completed, with shaky movements, Serena stepped away from Ric's form.

"What now?" she mumbled, shooting Kol a helpless look.

"You wait till he wakes up" he nodded, "but not here."

"The boarding house" Damon grumbled as Kol let him go.


	11. 10 The Bold and The Emboldened

**A/N - Hello my lovelies! Sorry for the long wait but here's another Chapter with a flashback! hope you all enjoy it - please do review and let me know hwat you think/ what you'd like to see in the next few chapters**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

They were all waiting in tense silence; Elena, Jeremy, Damon, Stefan and Serena. 10 minutes in, Jeremy couldn't take it anymore, "What's going on Ser? Damon said you tried to fix Alaric?"

Serena licked her lips, thinking of how best to explain to Jeremy what she felt when she had looked into Alaric's mind.

"Esther tried turning Psycho Alaric into a Vampire and she made the last white oak stake indestructible so that Alaric could use it to do her dirty work and kill off her children, thus killing the entire Vampire race."

"Yeah we all know that" Damon huffed, "get on with it"

Serena glared at him but chose to ignore him in favour of carrying on.

"My powers…they let me manipulate energy and magic. Back in the woods…I know you saw that Jer" she implored and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

"You set fire to the ground Ester was standing on" he added and Elena nodded too.

"I watched it happen..so you're a Witch now?"

"I'm…a Phoenix"

"Is that what the Original Dickhead told you?" Damon threw in his two cents again, grating on Serena's nerves.

"Kol knows what he's talking about." She snapped defensively, "He's seen other Phoenix before, he's watched them practice magic and he's going to help me."

"What exactly is a Phoenix?" Jeremy interrupted Damon, not having the energy to watch them quarrel.

"Phoenix go as far back in time as Werewolves, apparently."

"Before the Originals?" Elena gaped and Serena nodded.

It looked like they had a while to wait before Alaric woke up and so Serena retold the entire story Kol had told her. By the end of it, she was greeted with silence again. Even Damon seemed to quieten down after she set his whisky on fire. Only Jeremy seemed to be taking this all in his stride.

"Ok, so…what did you _do_ to Ric? How do we know he isn't just going to wake up and attack us all?"

"When I looked into his mind, I could _feel_ these ropes around certain parts of his memories, his essence…and they were Ester's manipulations. She _made_ him into this psychotic Vampire killing version of himself…so I cut his ties to Esther. I erased certain memories from his mind so he wouldn't remember ever knowing her"

"So his link to Ester has been severed" Stefan surmised and Serena nodded. They slipped into silence again and just as Elena opened her mouth to speak, a loud gasp was heard from the other side of the iron bars holding Ric captive. 5 pairs of eyes shot towards him, awaiting anxiously to see the results of Serena's magic.

x-x-x-x

They were _celebrating._ Serena couldn't remember the last time they had actually celebrated something of value to them. Life in Mystic Falls just seemed like one disaster barely escaped after another.

"I still don't get why you're preparing all this food for a newborn _Vampire_ "  
"Oh Damon" Serena sighed, "As snarky as ever. But you aren't going to ruin my mood today!" She pinched his cheeks affectionately as she flitted around the kitchen, making Alaric's favourite pasta dish.

Damon simply gaped.

"Did she just…"

"Yep" Stefan struggled to not laugh. Elena wasn't holding back however. She was giggling away as she made phonecalls to Caroline, Matt, Tyler and Bonnie. Ric was back and he was totally sane.

"I'm going to check up on him, see how he's doing" Stefan mumbled his goodbyes and shared a lingering stare with Elena as he left the Gilbert House.

"Ser your phone's ringing. It's Kol", Jeremy waved Serena's phone around, distracting her from her thoughts about Elena and Stefan. She'd decided she'd have to speak to her sister soon.

Damon immediately snatched it from Jeremy's grip and snorted, "7 missed calls. _Someone's_ got a stalker"

"Takes one to know one, Damon" Serena sang, still incredibly chirpy.

"Ergh, someone cage her. I can't look at her like this" he shoved her phone into her hand and left the kitchen. Just as she pressed answer, the doorbell rang.

"Uhm…Kol's…here" Jeremy yelled from the doorway.

Serena approached hesitantly, unsure about Kol's presence at such an intimate family gathering.

"Hey Kol" she mumbled, instantly noticing how aggitated he looked.

"I've been trying to call you for the past 2 hours" he was glaring at her.

"Woah. Ok… I was busy with Ric-"

"This is _about_ your little Vampire Guardian"

"You know he survived?" she asked, surprised.

"Ofcourse I know he survived" he scoffed, "I watched you give him your blood. He was going to survive either way, as a psychotic Vampire or as the Good Guardian Vampire"

"Right" she asked slowly, "so what's the problem?"

"Maybe you could invite me in?" He folded his arms and leant against the doorway. Serena rolled her eyes and nodded, "Come-"

Damon had instantly sped towards her, his hand covering her mouth.

"Are you _crazy?_ You can't invite an Original in the house"

Serena shoved him away and got out of his hold, "Elijah's already been invited in" she snarked, her mood slowly deteriorating. Today was supposed to be _good_ damnit.

"And since when was this _your_ house?" she glanced over her shoulder before facing Damon again, "Come in, Kol" she spoke with narrowed eyes, just to spite him.

"Thank you love" Kol muttered as he stepped in and Serena could picture the smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes again at their childishness but chose to ignore it as she went back into the kitchen.

"So?" She asked as she saw her two favourite idiots step into the kitchen after her, "What's the problem, Kol?"

"The _problem_ is that it occurred to me that Alaric is now a Vampire because of a _spell_."

"So?" Damon asked, trying to place an arm around Serena to bait Kol.

"He's unsired." Kol's face was deadpanned.

Serena's head shot up at that. Even Elena's face ran pale as her mind ran along the same lines as her sister's.

"What? Why is that an issue?" Damon pieced it together, "This makes him an Original right?" he shared a glance with Elena, "This is good. For _once_ we have an advantage"

Serena groaned, irritated. Damon wasn't _getting_ in. Kol simply chose to ignore the irritating Vampire in front of him as he continued,

"My siblings and I completed our transition with Doppleganger blood. It makes us stronger than any other Vampire around…but Alaric completed his transition off Phoenix blood. Sera" he breathed out, his tone anxious, "Phoenix blood is incredibly powerful. It could make him more powerful than any other Original."

Serena's breath caught in her throat. Her mind raced a mile a minute and she almost started hyperventilating. She knew where his thoughts were headed as hers were headed in the same direction.

"Niklaus won't be happy" Kol spoke softly.

"He won't have to know" Elena interrupted, trying to appear intimidating. Kol was miffed she was even addressing him.

"Kol" Serena's tone was imploring, her gaze pleading as it met his.

"I won't tell him love" he spoke assuringly, "but you'll have to hide him from the rest of my family."

"We will." Serena nodded, "Elena" she shared a look with her sister. They didn't seem to need words to communicated. Elena was already calling all their friends to tell them to keep Ric's survival a secret for now.

"Hide?! You want to hide all this? Did you hit your head too hard in the Cemetery last night?" Damon huffed, "We have a _massive_ advantage here! Ric's an Original _and_ there's still a White Oak stake remaining. Team Mystic Falls Gang 1, Team Original Douchebags 0"

"Stop it. Stop it now" Serena seethed, waving a meat cleaver around, "No more killing! I won't have it. I just want a _peaceful_ few years till Elena and Jeremy graduate and head off to collage-"

"There's something else" Kol interrupted, placing his hand on Serena's, knowing she wouldn't like this one bit.

"I was reading over Mother's Grimoire…the spell she used on Alaric…it was different than the one she used to create us."

"Different how?" Serena mumbled, dreading his answer.

"She made him in Mikael's image…to sustain on Vampire blood"

Damon choked on his whisky and spat it out whilst Serena had to steady herself against the counter.

" _Fuck_ " Jeremy cursed, having eavesdropped on the entire conversation and the phone in Elena's hands crashed loudly to the floor.

x-x-x-x

"They're _not_ here, Serena" Damon barked into his phone as he ran down the stairs of the Boarding House. First thing he did after Kol's little revelation was to rush home to check on Stefan and Ric. Neither was home.

"Well where else will they be?"

"I don't know, I'm not the Witchy Psychic here" he spat out.

"Ok, ok I'll… I can't do locator spells. I'll call Bonnie. Elena and Jeremy are safe at home."

"Good. I'll check The Grill."

Disconnecting the call, Damon started driving to The Grill, hoping he'd find Stefan and Ric just knocking back drinks. It seemed like they just couldn't catch a break these days.

Halfway to The Grill, he watched a very _dressed up_ Bonnie walking towards the High School. It seemed strange that the Witch would do that, especially in her 20s get up. He had tried calling out to her but she was ignoring him, marching into the School.

He dropped a quick text to Serena telling her about her friend's weird antics but carried on to the Grill.

"Matt" Damon panted as he ran in. "Have you seen Ric or Stefan? Were they here at all?"

Matt was a little slow on the uptake, choosing to simply stare at a very frazzled Damon.

"Listen to me quarterback" Damon spat, his hands tugging Matt's collar, "Where are Stefan and Ric? Answer fast before I tear your throat out"

Matt, disgruntled and frankly terrified, spoke quickly, "They were here half an hour ago but Ric was acting a little strange so Stefan said they'd head back to the boarding house"

Damon slammed a hand to the bar counter causing a dozen or so glasses to crack. Matt groaned, shooting a scathing look towards the Vampire.

"You're paying for-"

"Stefan's in danger." Damon interrupted, his blue eyes wide with fear, "Are you _sure_ Stefan said they were both going back to the boarding house?"

Matt was confused but the desperation in Damon's eyes was enough to convince him Stefan was in real danger.

"Ric mentioned going to the High School-"

Before Matt could so much as finish his sentence, Damon was out the door.

Speeding to the High School, he ran past Rebekah. She looked distressed and he saw her on the phone.

"Klaus" he heard her speak, "Alaric's alive and he just bit Stefan-" before she could finish, Damon knocked her phone out of her hands. The blonde Original screamed and shoved Damon away but he yanked her hair and snapped her head faster than she could anticipate. He was running on pure adrenaline. Klaus had to know something was wrong – Vampires didn't just _bite_ other Vampires.

 _Everything_ that could have possibly gone wrong, was going wrong and he felt helpless as he charged into the High School looking for his brother.

x-x-x-x

Serena was pacing a hole in their living room and Jeremy was beginning to feel dizzy as he watched his sister.

"Ok you gotta stop Ser" he grabbed her arms and pulled her down on the couch beside him.

"But I can't just _sit_ here and wait for Damon to call me. I mean what if-"

Her phone buzzed and she punched in her passcode rather violently in her eagerness to read the message Damon had sent her. Her brows furrowed at how odd it sounded.

"Bonnie's heading to the High School dressed in her outfit from the dance…Damon thinks she's acting strange"

"The High School?" Jeremy's brows furrowed, "Maybe she's helping Caroline clean up after the dance?"

"In her flapper dress and heels?" Elena was deeply sceptical.

Kol's low growl shook her a little.

"What is it?" Serena asked, her brows furrowing in worry.

"How could I not have seen it before" he was scoffing at himself confusing Serena and Jeremy.

"What? What's going on?" Jeremy was worried. The look on Kol's face spelled trouble.

"The spell made him an Original to feed on Vampire blood…so the transition doesn't complete _till_ he drinks Vampire blood"

Serena blinked, her mind racing. She couldn't quite make the link though and it seemed Jeremy couldn't either.

"My Mother's work was unfinished" his face was deadpanned, "She crossed over to the other side when Ric killed her…the other side, with all the Witch Spirits..and now suddenly Bonnie the witch is acting odd and heading over to the high school?"

All the pieces seemed to fall into place for Serena and she let out a small gasp.

"Bonnie's possessed"

x-x-x-x

"Bonnie listen to me" Damon had his hands out in a defensive manner, his form tense and crouching as he walked into a classroom where Bonnie appeared to be holding both Stefan and Alaric. She was using her magic to restrain Stefan whilst Alaric went to town on his brother's blood. Damon had put 2 and 2 together by now, especially after Serena's text. Bonnie was possessed and her aim had been to drive Alaric to ingest Vampire blood. He wouldn't have a problem with that, normally. In fact he'd encourage it but Bonnie wasn't in her senses. She was possessed by an enemy of sorts and he could see she was hell bent on getting Alaric to not just have a _taste_ of Stefan but to drain him dry, killing him. It would be like killing two birds with one stone and Damon couldn't allow that. Not at the expense of his brother.

"Bonnie _stop_ " he groaned as he too fell to his knees, his head throbbing, "You can fight this" he gasped at the excruciating pain she was inflicting on the nerves in his brain. Somehow though, Damon managed to crawl towards Ric and against all odds he managed to throw a chair at him, temporarily distracting him from a half desiccated Stefan.

"Bonnie!"

Damon gasped in relief, sucking huge lungfuls of air as he came free of Bonnie's magic. He was vaguely aware of Serena and Jeremy in a scuffle with Bonnie but he couldn't comprehend more than that, not when his sole aim was to save Stefan. He pushed forward, shoving Alaric off his brother but he was too weak. Alaric, in his blood lust, simply gripped Damon's head and smashed it against the floor till a small pool of blood collated on the floor for him to feast on. His pupils were black as night, his veins red and pulsating, reflecting his hunger but before he could lunge towards Damon, his neck was snapped and his body was flung across the room. Damon blinked a few times, unable to digest the fact that Kol Mikaelson had just _helped_ him. His surprise was short lived however as he glanced at his younger brother's frail form. With blurred vision from his skull being bruised, Damon crawled closer to Stefan and shook him, sighing in relief when he heard the soft thudding of his brother's weak heart. Then shortly after, Damon passed out.

Kol lazily stretched as his eyes perused the sight in front of him. One unconscious Witch, one fake Original with a snapped neck and both the Salvatore brothers passed out at his feet. He cracked his knuckles and pulled up the collar of his jacket with ease when he caught the ferocious glare Serena was throwing his way.

"What Darling?" he sounded smug and amused, "I'd call this mission a success. You should be thanking me" he wriggled his eyebrows and she scoffed, wiping blood from a cut on her forehead.

"I watched you wait a few moments before pulling Ric off Damon" she accused him and he had the sheer cheek to laugh at her.

"Ergh! Just help Jeremy get them all in the damn car" she growled as she stormed out.

x-x-x-x

Bonnie was fuming. She was _sore_ and _angry_. She was sore from Serena and Jeremy ramming into her to distract her Spirit-possessed body and she was angry from being used as a puppet by the Witch spirits. She felt betrayed that her own kind would violate her in such a way as to force her to turn into a murderer.

"Bonnie it's not your fault!" Jeremy pleaded with her to see sense. She had been lamenting about how she had almost killed Stefan and while she wasn't fond of the Vampire, or Vampires in general, the very act of killing or making someone kill someone else made her sick to her stomach.

"Hey Bon Bon" Serena muttered warmly as she handed the younger girl a hot mug of tea laced with vodka to calm her nerves down. Bonnie stared at the mug for a few seconds and then at Serena's partially scratched forehead.

"Sorry about that" she winced with watery eyes. Serena scoffed, "There's nothing to be sorry about. This was all that bitch's doing"

Serena's eyes widened a little as the worlds came tumbling out of her mouth, that too with venom. Jeremy had an awkward gape on his face as his eyes flickered between Kol and Serena. His sister had just called Kol's mother a _bitch,_ that too in front of him.

Kol, however, merely raised his eyebrows in surprise. Not her hatred towards his Mother..no, Seraphina had loved his Mother dearly a thousand years ago, but her very attitude…the way she took liberties with what she said, that too in front of him. Seraphina was his wife and was every bit a part of the Mikaelson Clan as he was so she had every right to say whatever she pleased about his siblings and his parents. She had exercised that right often, before the curse had been placed and he had found it incredibly amusing. He had _missed_ that side of her.

Serena bit her tongue as she turned to face Kol. "Sorry..uh…I shouldn't have said that about your Mother"

He simply shrugged, "It's true enough"

x-x-x-x

 ** _1002 AD – South of France_**

 _Seraphina was pacing the East Wing Halls of the D'Martels Manor, her footsteps sharp and angry. She threw glare after contemptuous glare at the thick wooden doors caging her in. She would have stormed out hours ago had Elijah not warned her against it. Leaving at this late hour would only draw more unwanted attention and they could not risk that now, especially._

 _The creaking of the doorway caused her to snap her head towards the entrance. The sheer arrogance with which her Husband, her Brother-in-Law and their pet galavanted in with, stoked her fury._

 _Kol caught his Wife's glare and faltered yet the feeling of fresh blood running down his throat and the jeering of his companions gave him a surge of false bravery and so he leered at Sera._

 _"Cannot retire to bed without me, love?" Innuendo was rife and it caused Niklaus and his rat, Lucien to laugh aloud_

 _"Oh? Is that what this appears like?" her voice was cold as an Arctic winter and as harsh as the Norwegian winds._

 _"This is the fourth night this week that the three of you have gone out to terrorise the Villagers. There is talk of Demons in this town" she was hissing now, stalking dangerously close to Kol, her finger pointing accusingly at his chest._

 _"Have you no restraint?! Must you wreak havoc everywhere we go? And you" she spat out, her eyes landing on Niklaus, "I expect more sense from you. You're supposed to be teaching Lucien our ways"_

 _"This is our way" Niklaus roared, having enough of being spoken down to by a woman, his younger brother's wife none the less, "What would you know of our thirst, of our hunger, of our cravings" his teeth were bared, his stance aggressive but Seraphina was not one to back down. Not when it came to the safety of their family._

 _"Niklaus" Elijah, concerned, tried to intervene but he went ignored by both Seraphina and Klaus. Kol simply held his brother back, a smirk on his face. He knew Sera could handle herself._

 _"That is true, brother. What would I know of your curse?" her tone was saturated with sarcasm, "What would I know of the guilt you suffered through, the first time you killed?"_

 _Rebekah gasped softly and it echoed in the halls, filling the tense silence. The family knew she was referring to Nik's first kill – her own father._

 _"You still hold me accountable, after I saved you" Niklaus spoke through gritted teeth._

 _"No, I don't hold you accountable" she spoke softly, clearly, "I am simply reminding you that it once mattered to you, who you killed, how many you killed…the feeling of this being a curse. It is not a gift for you to be giving away freely" she shot a glare towards Lucien, who's fangs were bared. He looked ready to pounce and she simply sneered at him. She faced Niklaus again, "and when accidents do happen, you teach them to be responsible – to not expose us. Or do you wish to be on the run again? Like dogs, being chased by your brute of a Father"_

 _"Seraphina" Rebekah was crying. It still pained her that their Father was on a war path, hunting them down, wanting to kill them all._

 _Seraphina was at her wit's end. She was annoyed that Lucien and now Aurora were blood suckers and she was even more annoyed that the men in her family cared least about teaching them ways of restraint._

 _"You will control your urges to wreak havoc or the next time I speak to you will not be as pleasant as this time" she parted with a warning. She faintly heard Elijah start the beginnings of one of his lectures, trying to gently impart his Brothers with sense. She had a feeling Klaus would listen, even if for only a few days but she had a feeling Kol would be harder to persuade. His addiction had been getting steadily worse every passing day and she was afraid for their family. News of 'demons' in the village would soon reach Mikael and they've have to run again._

 _Shortly after entering her chambers, she heard footsteps approaching. She keenly avoided her Husband's stare as he entered, closing the door behind him. She could sense his anger and she guessed she was perhaps a little disrespectful of his family. It was hard for her, adapting to her new life with her new family or…creatures of the night. She hadn't been raised this way. She had been raised to be steadfast and true yet respectful at all times, especially with her husband's family but after spending the last 30 years with them, constantly moving homes, watching them dive headfirst into their addictions and then help them when they spiralled into guilt, yet repeat the same mistakes again and again, her patience had finally come to its end._

 _They stood with their arms crossed, on opposite sides of the bed, simply staring at each other. A tense silence had found its place between them and since one was too egoistical and the other too stubborn, neither wanted to give in first._

 _"I cannot control the hunger, nor frankly do I care to" he announced flippantly, knowing it would push her in all the wrong ways._

 _"I understand that you cannot control the hunger and I understand I am to blame for that" she conceded but did not sound even remotely sympathetic, "but you should care enough to try to be discrete. Your recklessness could cost us our home here"_

 _"So we'll move, like we have done for the past 30 years and for the rest of eternity for there is no escape from Mikael" he was full of snark and his petulant behaviour was frustrating her._

 _"I am asking you to think of the safety of your family" she growled, throwing a pillow at him, "that is all I am asking. I have given up on asking you to value human life"_

 _Her words stung. He didn't like hearing that she had 'given up' on something to do with him and so his retaliation was equally as stinging as he yelled,_

 _"I cannot be controlled like some pup. I am not guilt ridden like Nik nor morally upstanding like Elijah, neither am I malleable like Rebekah for you to manipulate"_

 _She was outraged. Was that what he thought of her? A scheming, controlling woman?!_

 _She was merely feet away from him now, having crawled onto the bed in her rage for him, her hands shoving his chest back,_

 _"Then you'll die a dog's death" she venomously screamed back, "You'll die at the hands of your Father and you'll get all of us killed because you're like a child, Kol-"_

 _"A child?!" he snarled in indignation, his hands gripping hers, preventing her from hitting his chest._

 _"My wife will not speak to me like that" he hissed, shoving her back. Her back hit the mattress and she watched him crawl over her._

 _"I will speak to you the way you deserve to be spoken to" she hissed, her teeth gritting almost painfully. His eyes blazed, angry at her defiance. His pupils blackened and his teeth protruded as his face morphed into that of a monster._

 _"That doesn't scare me Kol" Seraphina spat out._

 _His body flattened over hers and his hands held her wrists firmly above her head._

 _"It should" he whispered, his warm breath washing over her cheek as his fangs grazed the column of her neck. She felt her stomach knot and her muscles tighten. She bit her lip and squeezed her eyes shut as she attempted to slow down her racing heart. He chuckled darkly in her ear, his teeth tugging, yet not piercing her skin._

 _"You're painting me out to be a madman, darling" he purred into her ear as his body eased over hers. She struggled to push him off, she was still angry with him._

 _"Not a mad man" her voice shook as she opened her eyes and stared into his, "Just one that doesn't care for mortal lives"_

 _He saw a certain kind of vulnerability in her gaze that caused his stomach to sink._

 _"I'm scared Kol. How far will this go? Will you stop caring for your family? For me?"_

 _"I will_ _ **always**_ _care for you Sera. You are a part of me. A part of my_ _ **soul**_ _" he was so vehement with his words, it warmed her heart_

 _His teeth retracted and his lips began placing gentle kisses along the column of his neck, intent on showing her how much he meant it._

 _"You cannot be this reckless Kol. You need to atleast_ _ **try**_ _to control your urges. The bloodshed, the murder, the darkness…it affects me too"_

 _He paused in his ministrations, his lips having reaching the base of her neck._

 _"Ok" he sighed, "Ok I'll try for you"_

 _"You ne-"_

 _"Don't tell me I need to try it for_ _ **me**_ _, because you know I care little about humans but I_ _ **do**_ _care about you, so I will try to…be more controlled, for you."_

 _She stared forlornly into his eyes, her heart sinking. She could see the cracks in his soul when he looked at her like this…like he'd do anything for her._

 _"I love you, Kol" she arched up and pressed her lips to his in a deep kiss. His hands let go of hers and within minutes their bodies were entwined._

 _His palm snaked up her thigh from under her nightgown and all sense was lost on her as he continued muttering how only_ _ **he**_ _could make her feel this way.. His fingers were devilish as they slipped under her undergarments and his mouth was sinful as it covered hers in one searing kiss after another. He made her gasp and writhe for what felt like hours, before he finally let her reach her peak. She saw stars behind her eyelids and she forgot entirely about why she had been angry with him to begin with._


	12. 11 The Faithful and The Fallen

**Chapter 11**

"I'm supposed to be burning and healing" Serena huffed as she slammed the first aid kit onto the kitchen counter. Bonnie raised her eyebrows at Serena's little fit. Jeremy had explained it all to her- the fact that Serena was now a Phoenix and had powers of her own.

"Kol said that Phoenix burn to heal, so I mean…I'm just waiting for the flames to start…burning my forehead" Serena frowned at how ridiculous that sounded. Bonnie was equally sceptical.

"Should you trust everything Kol says? I mean, how are you so sure you're a Phoenix? He could have made the whole thing up"

"I have powers!" Serena was indignant and Bonnie frantically shook her head,

"I'm not disputing that. I'm just saying you could be a Witch or a Unicorn for all we know – how can you be so sure you're a Phoenix? Or that Phoenix exist?"

Serena's mouth was open but words seemed to fail her.

"A Unicorn? Really?"

Bonnie huffed, "That's what you're taking away from this conversation?"

Serena shrugged but Bonnie's words had been playing in her mind. She really needed some concrete proofs from Kol.

"When did you say you started getting your powers?" Bonnie pushed and Serena faltered in her steps a little.

"Uhm…when…Kol told me I had powers" she mumbled, realising how suspicious all this looked.

"Serena! Ser…Bonnie…do you know where Elena is?" Jeremy rushed into the kitchen where Bonnie and Serena had been snacking in.

"I thought she was with Damon at first when she wasn't picking up but now Care's here, saying she's just been to see Stefan and Elena never got there…"

Serena felt her heartbeat spasm as she froze. How could she not have thought about enquiring about her sister?

"Maybe she's with Matt?" Bonnie supplied and Serena hurriedly called Matt, praying her sister had gone to see him at The Grill.

When they had finished 'saving the day' at school, like Kol had dubbed, they had taken the Salvatores and Ric to the Boarding House. Kol had locked Ric in the basement of the Boarding House and had helped Jeremy with the Salvatores. They had all them made their way to Serena's house where they'd met Elena and filled her in on what had happened. She had instantly rushed off to the Boarding house to be with Stefan- or Damon, Serena lost track. Kol had stayed for a few minutes and then had then mumbled something about having errands to run. He had pressed a firm kiss on Serena's lips and had left. Serena had pointedly ignored the look Jeremy had given her the entire time she had made them all mugs of tea.

"Matt…is Elena with you?" Serena was already walking towards her car, Caroline, Jeremy and Bonnie in tow. They all had a bad feeling in the pits of their stomachs. This was Mystic Falls- nothing ever went well here.

"No-"

"Elena's missing. We're all making our way to the boarding house" Serena growled and ended the call before Matt could finish.

A sudden thought struck her and spread fear throughout her body.

"Caroline" she asked softly, "Was anyone else in the school with you? Did anyone else see Ric…"

"Well yeah" The blonde Vampire spoke as she pulled on her seatbelt, "Rebekah was there to help me clear up after the dance"

Serena had never driven this fast to the Boarding house before. She knew where Elena was and it was no place good.

00000

* * *

"And you're sure Elena's with Rebekah?" Stefan was double checking…well, checking for the 6th time was more like it.

"Yes" Serena let out an exasperated sigh as she continued pacing their living room.

"Trust me Stefan, Elena's definitely with Rebekah and Klaus. I had to snap her neck to stop her from telling Klaus about Ric but I think she'd already told him by then" Damon was wholeheartedly supporting Serena's notions which was a first when it came to them.

"Why hasn't she called us then? She's a bragger." Caroline blurted out and Stefan supported her, "She'd take every opportunity to tell us she has one up on us"

Just then Damon's phone rang.

"It's Rebekah" he was tense as he answered the call. A few minutes of utter silence later, Damon grunted and cut the call.

"What? What happened?!" Serena almost yelled, she was that frantic, "Not all of us have Vampire hearing"

Stefan's weary brooding and Caroline's worried face was driving Serena crazy with suspense.

"Rebekah and Klaus want us to bring Ric to them. They want to kill him using the White Oak Stake. They want to trade Elena's life for his"

Jeremy's expression was pained and Serena felt a surge of anger pass through her.

"We need to go get her. We need to bust her out of there. Nothing's gonna happen if we just sit here and wait" she was already marching towards the door when Stefan blurred in front of her to stop her.

"Woah woah we can't just barge in"

"Why not?" Damon joined Serena at the door, equally eager to get Elena.

"It's 3 Originals against two half-injured vampires, one baby Vampire and a…Phoenix" Stefan waved his hand, "Not great odds"

"3?"

"Oh come on" Stefan scoffed, "You think Kol's not a part of this?"

"He promised me he'd protect Ric", Serena glared at Stefan.

"No, he promised he wouldn't tell his siblings about Ric – And he didn't break his promise" Stefan's tone was deadpanned, "Rebekah found out all by herself…but Kol didn't say anything about protecting Ric or even Elena for that matter."

Serena, once again was stumped for words.

"Ser.." Jeremy approached her gently, "He told us he had to leave to run errands…he left right after Elena left."

She felt nauseous at the thought of Kol helping his siblings kidnap and torture Elena.

"What do we do?" she whispered, defeated and weak, "We can't put them down, we don't know which sire line you all belong to"

"We would have known that if it weren't for you sabotaging us" Damon spat out viscously and Serena winced.

"I have an idea" Bonnie approached them, "We don't need to kill any of them…just neutralise them. A desiccation spell."

Serena nodded, following Bonnie's thoughts. This was the best way to keep them all safe and save Elena from the clutches of the Original Family. She ignored the crippling feeling of betrayal and anger at Kol, choosing to bury it deep in the recesses of her mind. She'd deal with that issue later- first she had to find a way to save her sister.

"There's a problem though" Bonnie chewed on her lip, "I need to find a balance in nature…spells this dark have consequences. I'm effectively stopping 3 Vampire hearts so to balance nature, I need to stop 3 human hearts"

"So? We'll go find 3 perps" Damon was quick to find a solution.

"No!" Bonnie was vocal in her disgust.

"What about stopping one heart 3 times?" Serena quickly interrupted.

Bonnie was pensive for a moment, "That could work"

"We still have to find someone" Damon huffed and Serena's gaze met Jeremy's. They shared a look and he nodded, "I'll do it"

"You have the ring on you?" Serena asked and he waved his hand to show her The Gilbert Ring on him. He'd be protected against all supernatural deaths.

"And I'll need to channel you Serena" Bonnie added, "I don't think I can stop Jeremy's heart on my own, three times. I'm not powerful enough"

Serena nodded but the queazy feeling in their stomach still didn't part.

"The odds are still not in our favour" she mumbled and then what she said after really made her stomach clench, "We need to take Alaric with us to Klaus' mansion. We need to pretend we're handing him over. Then we'll have an Original on our side too, to even the odds"

"See" Damon threw an arm around Serena, "it's so much better when you think like me"

Serena rolled her eyes and pushed his arm off, "I'm going with Bonnie and Jer. You take Ric, Stefan and Caroline with you and for god's sake, none of you bleed. Despite being an Original, Ric's still a baby. He'll attack without thought at the first sight of blood"

0000

* * *

"Really Elena, must you be such a whiney bitch?" Rebekah huffed, "It's just a needle to the arm"

"You're bleeding me dry" Elena weekly muttered, her head spinning.

"Just a little insurance policy" Klaus smiled, "you know, incase things go pear shaped today and you die somehow"

Elena went pale as she watched Klaus and Rebekah walk in circles around her.

"I'll have enough blood to create more Hybrids"

Rebekah's phone buzzed and she looked especially please with herself as she spoke, "Well, Elena, looks like the whole gang loves you more than they love Ric. It's a shame really, he was quite…cute"

"I take it they're bringing Alaric the Vampire Slayer here?" Kol spoke with callousness and Elena had enough energy in her to shoot a glare his way.

"How could you do that to Serena?" Elena rasped, "how can you stand by and watch her sister die?"

"You aren't her sister" Rebekah spat out, swift to confront Elena before Kol could even open his mouth. Rebekah's hand gripped Elena's jaw painfully, her eyes filled with hatred and bitterness.

"You aren't Sera's real family"

"Bekah" Klaus warned as he shook his head and Rebekah let out an irritated sigh as she backed off.

"Well I've done my part, dear brother…proved my loyalty" he mocked Klaus, "I'll take my leave now"

"Where are you going Kol?" Klaus raced to him, standing much to close to his youngest brother.

"No where of interest to you" he glared coldly, "I did what you asked of me."

"And how do I know you won't betray me in some way?" Klaus was paranoid as ever as he stopped Kol in his tracks.

"Niklaus" Kol spat out, "This could have very well cost me Seraphina"

"Klaus" it was Rebekah's turn to warn her brother now, as she approached her siblings, "Let Kol go. He's done us enough favours."

With gritted teeth, Klaus let his expression thaw and stepped to one side as he let Kol past.

000000

* * *

"Damon just texted me" Serena's already knotted stomach twisted some more as Bonnie continued to speak, "They're there. We have to start the spell now"

"Ok...here we go" Serena swallowed thickly and kneeled beside Jeremy's form, lying on the carpet of the Salvatore living room. Bonnie held onto Serena's hands and they both placed their linked hands onto Jeremy's chest. Serena triple checked Jeremy was wearing the Gilbert Ring to make sure he would survive this. As Bonnie began chanting, Serena felt a tingle rise up her hands but then she felt a distinct burning that started from her fingertips and crept through her very veins, right into her heart. Her eyes flew open and she stared at Bonnie's face, morphed in pleasure and she wondered how the witch could feel so much pleasure when she was feeling so much pain. Serena felt like her own heart was going to stop. It all stopped very suddenly and it felt like nothing had happened to begin with.

"Something happened" Bonnie fretted, "The connection broke"

"Serena!" Jeremy got up and grabbed her hands. They had blistered, skin flaking horribly, raw and red. "This is hurting you!" Jeremy looked frantic with panic and Serena shook her head rapidly already following his line of thought.

"We can't stop now Jer. Alaric's life depends on us. Elena's life depends on us."

Jeremy was reluctant in his agreement and Bonnie looked awfully guilty as she held Serena's hand again and started chanting.

"What are you doing?!"

Serena gasped as she felt her body being pulled away rapidly. She knew the arms wrapped around her torso and whilst once they made her feel safe, now they only made her nauseous.

"Get off me" she spat, shoving him away.

Within seconds Kol was clasping his head in pain.

"Bennett Witch" he hissed through his teeth, "Stop it. You're doing the spell wrong"

Being an Original meant he was more able to fight back against her aneurysm spell so he lunged forwards and knocked Bonnie back, distracting her. Jeremy attempted to tackle Kol but with one easy shove, Jeremy was on the other end of the room.

"Stop!" Serena screamed, her hands alight with flames as she created a ring of fire around Kol.

"I'm trying to help you" he glared at them all with incensed frustration.

"You kidnapped my sister" Serena stepped closer and the flames rose, forcing Kol to step back.

"I'm trying to protect you" Kol yelled and Bonnie scoffed, sending another wave of pain his way.

"How did you know which spell to perform?" he groaned as he fell to his knees once more. The witch was unusually strong and Kol knew exactly why.

"Bonnie" he yelled, "The spell" he spat out through gritted teeth and Bonnie's brows furrowed in confusion.

"I've seen this spell before. It was the same one Abby used to stop Mikael's heart" she was defensive, her own voice rising.

"But the Grimoire…my mother's grimoire was open on the kitchen counter in Serena's house…what page was it open on?"

Bonnie's eyes widened and she drew back from Kol, her powers ceasing to affect him.

Kol panted and rose on his feet slowly, "Serena, love" he smiled weakly, "Let me explain"

"Fine" Serena mumbled, "but the flames keep going"

"It's draining you" his look of concern made her feel sick to her stomach.

"You have one minute" her eyes narrowed and a dangerous gleam over took her features, "I know my flames won't kill you…but they'll most certainly flay the skin off your bones"

Jeremy coughed uncomfortably at the vivid picture Serena was painting. He hadn't seen this kind of darkness in her but Kol had and an unusual glimmer entered his eyes as he watched the woman before him.

He sighed and rubbed his forehead, "There was no other way. I had to take Elena to Klaus. You of all people should understand about protecting family"

Jeremy scoffed and approached the two of them, "I should have known not to trust you again"

"Why must we all be so dramatic" Kol rolled his eyes, having now been fully healed.

"I left the grimoire open on this particular spell because I hoped the Bennett witch would be clever enough to do it right. This way Alaric and Elena stay alive, Niklaus and Rebekah get neutralised and no one is wiser to the fact that I planned all this. I'd finally be able to stick Nik in a coffin the same way he's been putting me in them century after century"

The gleam in his eyes darkened and he looked to Serena, seemingly expecting her to understand

Serena turned to face Bonnie, her mind spinning, "Did you get the idea for the spell from the Grimoire?"

Bonnie hesitated but nodded slowly eventually.

The flames around Kol dimmed and Serena asked him sceptically, "Why didn't you just tell one of us?"

"Right, sure, like you would have believed me" Kol rolled his eyes as he approached Serena, his palms reaching for her hands. She flinched as he touched her but he didn't let that stop him.

"You aren't meant to channel her" Kol was glaring at Bonnie now, his eyes fierce and his stance protective.

"I…I don't have enough power to stop Jeremy's heart 3 times…well, 2 times now" Bonnie stuttered, her guilt eating away at her.

"She didn't know", Serena was quick to defend.

"You didn't exactly leave instructions" Jeremy glared bitterly at Kol.

"We need to hurry" Serena pulled Kol down and waved at Jeremy to lie back down again.

"Kol…show us how to do the spell"

He nodded, taking Serena's hand and placing her palm in Bonnie's.

"You both have to say the spell. It's a push and pull of the both of your energies

Bonnie was hesitant to try again after she had figured out the spell was corrupting Serena but it came down to saving Elena and so Bonnie gripped Serena's hands tighter and started chanting again. Serena joined in this time, her focus divided between balancing her energy with Bonnie's and balancing the energy of the spell. She felt a sharp tug and a searing pain but she didn't scream. She knew Bonnie would stop if she let on that the spell was hurting her. Biting her lip hard enough to draw blood, silent tears fell from Serena's eyes as she held on and continued chanting.

The second Jeremy's heart stopped, Serena passed out but Bonnie continued channelling her in order to wake Jeremy again. She felt intoxicated as she channelled the Phoenix and she revelled in it for a few dark seconds before Kol realised what she had been doing. He shoved her to one side, Bonnie's head knocking against a chest of drawers. Just then Jeremy gasped and come back to life. The sight of his sister and Bonnie lying unconscious on the floor alarmed him but the grim look on Kol's face sent him rushing towards Serena.

"Is she ok? What happened?"

"Dark magic corrupts Phoenix souls. The spell she was using was very dark. Bonnie chanelling her hurt her too."

"What happened to Bonnie?" Jeremy looked back, his heart clenching a little as he saw blood dripping from a cut on her forehead.

"I knocked her out" Kol replied bluntly, "She was hurting Sera"

Lifting Serena in his arms, he glared at Bonnie's form on the floor.

"I'm taking her back to your home" Kol muttered and blurred out the house before Jeremy could so much as protest.

0000

* * *

An hour later, Serena was weak but she was moving, trying her best to appear cheerful and join the rest of her friends in celebrating what Tyler had now dubbed as a 'Klaus-Free' life. It felt good to not have any drama for one night.

"We may not have gotten the Original Blonde Harpy" Caroline announced her toast as she shoved a shot glass into Serena's hands,"But we have successfully taken down Klaus tonight"

Serena tossed back a shot and scrunched up her face in disgust. She was all for celebrating any other night but tonight it felt like she'd walked through the fires of hell. The spell was dark and it had affected her more than she let on. She hadn't so much as tried to use her magic yet – she could practically feel how unstable and erratic it was.

"I'm gonna go get some much needed sleep", Serena made a move only to be stopped by Caroline's protests.

"No! we're going to have fun tonight! How many other nights are 'Klaus Free'?!"

"Plenty more by the looks of things" Serena grinned and the Vampire returned it.

"But I'm exhausted and I just…need to sleep a little"

"Your arms are still bandaged…" Caroline pointed out, looking concerned, "Why not just drink my blood?"

Serena's face scrunched distastefully, "No thanks. The second Stefan and Damon brought Elena home, they saw my arms and offered to feed me their blood"

"And you refused?" the blonde asked, finding the notion ridiculous.

"No" Serena chuckled, "Their blood didn't work. It made me throw up- didn't heal anything"

Caroline blinked, her face a picture of confusion.

"I think it might have something to do with me being a Phoenix" she shrugged, "not sure yet. I'll have to ask Kol"

A frown marred her face as she thought of the Original. Jeremy had told her that Kol had brought her back home but when she had woken up about a half hour later, everyone was gathered at her house apart from the douche who kidnapped her sister in the first place.

Caroline's eyes softened as she hugged Serena, "Thank you. For what you did for all of us. Putting Klaus down…that's big, Serena and I know you don't like going against the Original Family so thank you"

Serena shook her head, "You'd do the same for me"

Caroline chewed her lip before blurting it out, "I'm not just Elena's friend you know."

Serena nodded for the blonde to continue, knowing she had a lot on her chest to get out.

"I…I know we aren't close but-"

"But you're Elena's family which makes you my family by extension." Serena smiled warmly, "and I protect my family" she squeezed Caroline's arm as the two of them shared a long look.

"Night, Serena"

"Goodnight Caroline" Serena grinned as she made her way up to her room.

On opening the door to her bedroom, she jumped in disgruntled surprise. Shutting the door behind her quickly, she scowled and walked to him. She despised the way he was sprawled across her bed like he belonged there or something. His hands were folded behind his head and his legs were crossed, shoes still on.

"What are you doing here?" her eyes fell on his shoes and she slapped them immediately, "Shoes off the bed!"

He laughed, his hands instantly catching hers and tugging them sharply so she landed in his lap.

"Kol!" she whined in pain as her bandaged arms brushed against his chest. His brows furrowed as he slowly unwrapped them. On seeing the full extent of the affect the spell and Bonnie channelling her had on her body, his face dropped. His eyes were hot with fury and it sent a shiver down her spine.

With one swift movement, his teeth sharpened as blood saturated his eyes. Bringing his wrist to his mouth, he ripped into it and offered his blood to heal her.

"The blood will stain my silk sheets!" she screeched but he was unamused.

"oh stop with the moral high ground. My blood isn't poison- you need to drink to heal" he snapped and she scoffed indignantly.

"Excuse you, I'm not refusing to drink because I think you're evil. I'm refusing to drink because Vampire blood apparently makes me throw up"

His eyes narrowed till they were angry slits across his face. "How do you know that" he asked in low tones, his voice dark.

"D..Damon and Stefan…I drank their blood earlier tonight" she stuttered, a little taken aback by his sudden change of mood.

He took in a deep breath and worked on composing himself. Softly, yet with an edge to his voice, he spoke, "You can't drink just any Vampire's blood love."

"Oh?" her eyes widened as he tugged her closer still. She was practically sitting on his lap now, her chest almost touching his.

"mmm" his voice rumbled and it sent a current through her. His teeth bit into his wrist and he held it up to her lips again.

"Drink, darling" his forehead leant against hers, his arm securely holding her waist. She was mesmerised by his dark gaze, veins still pooling around his eyes, his face still in its Vampiric form. So with soft lips placed upon his wrist, she drank.

His blood tasted like nectar as it filled her mouth. Her body leant into his as her want for his blood grew stronger. She felt like she was breathing in pure oxygen as she drank his blood. A moan escaped her lips. The more she drank, the more intoxicated she felt. Warmth burst through her chest cavity and flooded into her heart and she wondered why she his blood tasted so good. His throaty groan made her pull away and as she stared into his black eyes, with his blood smudged across her lips, she couldn't help but feel like they had done this before. Like this was all incredibly familiar.

He watched her eyes battle between staring into his own eyes or staring at his lips and he decided to make the decision easy for her. In a single, fluid motion his head leant down and his lips captured hers in a heated kiss. She gasped against his mouth and he used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. She moaned, her nails gripping onto his shoulder tightly. He tugged her closer and maneuverer her legs so she was straddling him now, her hips colliding with his. His hand firmly gripped her thigh as hers waded through his thick hair, taking pleasure in raking her nails through his soft, silky strands.

She had never been kissed like this before. It was the kind of kiss that made her whole body hum and it was the kind of kiss that just felt right but she couldn't let go of the feeling that they had done this before.

And so with immense self control she pulled away. Pushing his back onto the mattress, she leant over him, her hands holding his down.

"We've done this before" she growled, "Don't you dare lie to me Kol"

* * *

 ** _A/N_ Aaaaahhh Cliffhanger from hell, I know!**

 **Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed or reviewed this story. It means so much to me!**

 **Please do remember to review and let me know if you think any of the characters are OOC!**

 **ToTurnBackTheHandsOfTime - Your review made me super happy. I'm glad you like the way I integrate the flashbacks into the story. I plan on doing it a _lot_ more in the coming few chapter, especially as Serena now remembers...sorta ;)**


	13. 12 The Promise and The Plot-Twist

**_Previously :_**

 _He watched her eyes battle between staring into his own eyes and staring at his lips so he made the decision easy for her. In a single, fluid motion his head leant down and his lips captured hers in a heated kiss. She gasped against his mouth and he used it as an opportunity to slip his tongue in. She moaned, her nails gripping onto his shoulder tightly. He tugged her closer and maneuvered her legs so she was straddling him now, her hips colliding with his. His hand firmly gripped her thighs as hers waded through his thick hair, taking pleasure in raking her nails through his soft, silky strands._

 _She had never been kissed like this before. It was the kind of kiss that made her whole body hum and it was the kind of kiss that just felt right but she couldn't let go of the feeling that they had done this before._

 _And so with immense self control she pulled away. Pushing his back onto the mattress, she leant over him, her hands pinning his shoulders down._

 _"We've done this before" she growled, "Don't you dare lie to me Kol"_

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

He flipped them over in a fluid movement and she huffed in frustration of his superior strength.

She had belatedly realised his blood had worked on her and that lead her to retaliate even more. She fought against his grip and wriggled under him. He groaned and dropped his forehead to the crook of her neck.

"Will you stop?" he hissed though it sounded more like a plea.

"No! Why are you holding me down?! And you still haven't answered anything. How is it that every path leads me to you? Every question, every answer- you. When did my powers start appearing? – after you arrived in town" she was babbling, asking rhetorical questions, clearly having a lot on her chest, "Who's the only person that can tame my powers? – You. Whose blood heals me? Yours."

"Sera" he growled and ground his hips against hers. She gasped aloud upon feeling his hard length press against her, unaware she had this effect on him. She was silent now, simply staring into his eyes that were still in their Vampiric state. A single thought entered her mind and the more she stared into his eyes, the more she believed it.

"You want to taste my blood…don't you?" she whispered softly. Too soft for him to hear if he had been human.

His eyes snapped shut and he released slow breaths trying to calm his body down. It had been centuries since Sera had tasted his blood and he found control to be a foreign emotion. All he wanted to do was sink his fangs into her jugular and drink from her whilst burying his length into her. He was partly ashamed of himself- he thought he had better control than that – but this woman was bringing him to his knees and he wanted to revel in it.

"Kol" she cupped his jaw with one hand, her other one wading through his hair. Her voice was gentle now…persuasive and even.

"Have we done this before? Do you know me?" she asked, voice cracking.

He looked pained, his eyes staring into hers. She recognised she should be scared- an Original Vampire was lying atop her, fangs bared…but she felt a distinguished yearning burst within her chest as she gazed at his teeth and the veins beneath his eyes.

"Kol" she breathed out a confession of her own, "Why is it..that all I want is for you to drink from me?"

He sucked in a sharp breath and gave in. There was no telling what would happen if he drank from her. He would loose any semblance of control and eh didn't want this for them- not now. Not when they were so damn close.

Eyes snapping open, he spoke firmly, "Yes. I know you Seraphina"

Her heart skipped a beat on hearing that name. It sounded oddly right. Like she identified with it.

He blurred away from her till his back thudded against the wall across the room. His chest was heaving as he shot her one last look before leaping out her window and disappearing.

She felt a hollowness in her chest. She had her answer but from it stemmed a thousand more questions…questions she wasn't sure if she wanted to know the answers to.

00000

 _ **~~**970 AD Mystic Falls**~~**_

 _"Kol stop" she hissed, shoving the boy away. He had been inching inappropriately close under the façade of helping her do Witch magic._

 _"You don't need to touch me to teach me"_

 _"Where's the fun in that?" he huffed, dropping to the forrest floor like a petulant child._

 _"I've been here for over an hour" she scowled, "And I still haven't learned to do a single spell!"_

 _"Little Phoenix, it really is quite simple" he smirked arrogantly and it made her irritable. He was showing off now with wordless magic, his palms simply flourishing and the weeds of the forrest floor around her bloomed into Verbena flowers._

 _She bit back a smile. These were her favourite flowers and when she looked up at him, the twinkle in his eyes let her know that he knew they were her favourite too._

 _Sighing, she knelt opposite him. She held out her palms hesitantly, "Teach me. Please?"_

 _His gaze was unwavering as his hands enveloped hers._

 _"The problem…is your approach to witch magic. You're treating it as you would Phoenix magic. You want to use it by instinct…but you aren't equipped to do so yet, darling."_

 _She blinked, wondering how he could behave like a fool one second and then be so insightful the next._

 _"Simply feel how I use my power when I do a spell" he murmured and closed his eyes. She followed suit and felt a wave of energy rush into her as she siphoned some of his magic. She sucked in a deep breath as a new feeling engulfed her. She could see threads weaving and entwining in her mind's eyes. She could feel his magic pull from the Earth and from the nature around them. He was tapping into pre existing magic and moulding it using words. The verb tense, the nuances in pronunciation…it all sounded like a beautiful melody to her ears. She felt a garden of flowers come to life before she even saw it appear in front of her eyes._

 _He was grinning when she opened her eyes and she bit her lip, an idea beginning to form in her mind._

 _"Now entwine your magic with mine" she spoke softly and took the reigns. She chose a few leaves and focused her gaze on them, willing them to shrink. They circled in the air between her and Kol, a ring of leaves forming. She drew energy from the Sun and Kol felt a warmth radiate from his fingertips to his forearms as his eyes snapped open to watch Sera with glowing white eyes. He gaped as he watched the leaves lose their brown pigment and turn into a bronze, then gold colour. He could feel them harden and soon the ring of leaves turned into a ring of gold. The band was like a Roman Cesar's crown except it was small enough to fit on his little finger._

 _"My gift to you" she blushed faintly, "For agreeing to teach me Witch magic"_

 _"Despite your mother warning me not to" he grinned, his eyes watching her with renewed fascination. He watched as she fashioned a leather strap from the ribbon in her hair and tied the band onto it._

 _"Here" she handed it to him and his fingers lingered against hers as he took it from her._

 _"May I accompany you to the village feast tonight?" he blurted out rather tactlessly and his cheeks warmed as he cursed himself. He had it all planned out but then he took one look into her doe eyes and he was left courage-less._

 _-0-0-0-_

 _She felt a blush rise at his crooked grin as he watched her from across the bonfire. She had agreed to accompany him to the Village Harvest celebration this night. He had even presented her with a bunch of Verbena when he had come to pick her up at her house._

 _Ayana had eyed the boy with an intensity that made his skin crawl but the second Kol saw Seraphina in her navy blue dress, he lost all thoughts of nervousness. They had flirted a lot that night- Kol being more forward than Sera had been but she had laughed to his jokes and blushed at his quips. He learned she was a fantastic dancer that night. She was as graceful as she was beautiful. Much to his annoyance, other boys in the village had noticed that too. They had asked her for dances and she had obliged, her smile broad and unwavering. He had been furious at first but then he caught her stealing glances at him and he felt a little pacified. Either way, he had gotten it into his head that he needed to get her away from everyone. He felt a rush of possessiveness bolt through him and he took action._

 _He ran to her, unnoticed and when the crowd of boys around her died down, he tugged her hand and pulled her into the shadows._

 _"Kol!" she scolded but followed him into the woods._

 _"How did you know it was me?" he smirked as he pushed her against a tree._

 _"Because no one else would dare touch me" she snapped and he groaned, backing off when he felt a sizzle on his fingertips._

 _"Did you just burn me?!" he glared at her and she laughed at the look of utter shock on his face._

 _"Yes" she replied, folding her arms calmly, "Don't touch me"_

 _His eyes narrowed and he walked closer, towering over her. Leaning his head down, he spared mere inches between them as he caged her back against the tree._

 _"Or, what?" he asked softly, an edge to his voice. She was captivated. Unable to look away from his dark gaze, she settled for lying through her teeth._

 _"Or I'll scream and burn your face off"_

 _His breath washed over her face as he chuckled, "Liar" he whispered, "You like this face and you most certainly like me this close to you. I can hear your heart racing"_

 _She frowned deeply, ready to refute any and all of his silly claims when she felt the sting of cold metal graze her collarbones. Eyes snapping down, her features softened and her lips morphed into a smile._

 _"You're wearing the ring" she whispered. With gentle fingers he tipped her chin up and waved a bangle at her. She gasped softly when she realised it was a silver bangle._

 _"You made this?"_

 _He nodded, "I used leaves" he murmured, "You can see the scales and stems" he rolled the bangle onto her dainty wrist and brought it up so she could observe it closer. True enough, it looked very much like the ring she had made for him._

 _"How?" she asked, amazed._

 _"Darling" he grinned, "You and I… our magic..that connection…we can do many great things"_

 _She took note of how his fingers were now entwined with hers._

 _"is that why you chase me? You're after a Phoenix girl?" her tone was light and teasing but her eyes dared him to lie. He had a feeling she'd burn more than just his fingertips if he attempted to fool her. He grinned, his pulse racing at the fire he could see blazing in her._

 _"No" his lips brushed across her cheek softly, "I'm after **this** Phoenix girl" his voice rumbled through her sending a tingle up her spine, "because she is full of fire"_

 _She gasped when she felt his hand grasping her waist, tugging her closer to him. His lips were brushing across hers and she couldn't help but close her eyes._

 _"And in her eyes I see something more beautiful that all the stars in the night sky"_

 _Her heart fluttered at his words._

 _"It helps that she can hold her own against me" he teased, referring to their sparring just a fortnight ago. His fingers twisted a loose curl that had escaped from her braid. Seraphina grinned, recollecting the excitement in his features when she threw sand in his eyes._

 _"You like it when I am sly?" her breath came out in soft bursts as she felt his lips place a kiss on her pulse point._

 _"I like a lot of things about you" he chuckled wickedly, "Most of all…how much you've loved me since we were children"_

 _She slapped his chest and glared as he snickered. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment._

 _"You are an arrogant, imbecilic, rude-"_

 _And his lips smashed onto hers, silencing her._

0-0-0-0

Serena gasped, her skin sweating as she woke from the dream she just had. It confused her to the point where she wasn't sure if it was a figment of her imagination or if it was real- if that was how she knew Kol.

Deciding that going back to sleep was probably the worst thing she could do right now, Serena got dressed and made her way downstairs just in time to answer the door.

"Elijah" she blinked in surprise and for a moment she saw a man in leather trousers with long, braided hair. The second she blinked, the visage faded and her eyes stared into the eyes of a very well dress Original.

"Serena Gilbert" he nodded and she rolled her eyes at the act he was putting on. She glared at him, her eyes stalking him like a hawk as he entered the living room of her house and sat across from Elena and Stefan on the dining table.

"I have come to make a deal with you"

0000

Serena was impressed at how convincing a speech Elijah was making. He was going on and on about how important family was to him yet she couldn't help but feel he was a hypocrite. She felt angry and she couldn't quite understand why it mattered so much to her till she left out an unknowing scoff and his gaze shifted to hers.

"Is there something you wish to say, Miss Gilbert?" he asked with a raised brow.

"I was just wondering, Elijah" she smiled sweetly though it was obviously fake, "How can family matter so much to you when you allowed for your siblings to rot in their coffins for several centuries." her fingertips circled the mug of tea in her hands that Matt had made for her as they all sat down to listen to Elijah's proposal.

Stefan almost choked on his glass of whisky as he watched the way Serena spoke so abbrasively to the Original. Elijah merely appeared amused.

"It seems you are angry on my youngest brother's behalf" his smile was wry and it irritated Serena more.

"That is a matter between myself and Kol, one I will not discuss with you at present time."

"This isn't about Kol" Serena glared, snapping but she didn't think Matt, Jeremy, Stefan or even Elena believed her.

"You want us to tell you where Damon's taking Klaus' body, right? And if we _do_ tell you and surrender his body over, we have your word that you won't resurrect him till after Elena's lifetime"

"That is indeed correct" he nodded, "Kol and Rebekah will honour those terms as well. They will not resurrect Klaus and they won't trouble you or your siblings or your friends anymore. We will leave Mystic Falls"

"And why should Elena trust you?" Matt blurted out but Serena wasn't concerned about trusting Elijah. Something innate in her told her she could trust what he was saying. She had more pressing concerns. She ignored Damon going on a rant, over the phone and she ignored the doubt filled looks Jeremy was shooting Elijah's way. She stared at her sister and spoke clearly, her voice cutting through all the bickering between her friends.

"What if Elena turns into a Vampire?"

Silence.

Elena shot Serena a look of hurt which her older sibling also ignored as she carried on speaking, "What then? She won't die…so when will you resurrect Klaus? He'll be angry and he'll want revenge. He'll come after Elena and even you can't promise she'll be safe then"

Stefan was rubbing his eyes tiredly and Matt looked upset. Elijah looked like a fish out of water- this was certainly something he hadn't considered. He was quick on his feet though as he reassured Serena, "Klaus won't have a reason to hunt Elena down. He was prepared to let her die today so clearly he doesn't need for her to be alive anymore. He has more than enough of her blood to keep him occupied with creating Hybrids…and if worst comes to worst…I vow to protect Elena from Klaus."

"And what about your other siblings?" Serena pushed and Stefan was honestly impressed with her negotiating skills. It was eery to watch how she spoke to the Original, without an ounce of fear in her body. She was commanding in a way he had never seen her.

"Well you already know Kol won't harm Elena" Elijah's smile made Serena uncomfortable. She didn't like what he was implying- like Kol was loyal to her in any way. It meant there was more to their relationship – that it ran deeper than simply fancying each other."

"And what about Rebekah?" Matt jumped on the wagon, eager to convince Elena that taking Elijah's deal was downright wrong"

"Rebekah…is a little emotional right now however she will listen to me.." He spoke with such firmness, it silenced all of Elena's doubts.

"Damon" she spoke into the phone, "Turn back around. I believe you Elijah"

"No! no no **_no_** no!" Damon protested but Elena sighed, "Family should stay together, Damon. Even when Klaus daggered his siblings, he still kept them all with him"

And that was that.

0000

Matt was frustrated. he could deal with people forgetting him, not paying attention to him as often as they did to all the supernatural creatures running round in Mystic Falls but he hated it when his friends dismissed his concerns. He loathed it when they brushed it aside like he was being silly for worrying about Elijah betraying Elena or for Rebekah coming back for revenge. He had thought for a moment that Serena was on his side- the way she was questioning Elijah made him think they were on the same page but then Elena had decided to trust Elijah and Serena hadn't said a word.

Elena was making the wrong decision and it seemed like only the humans in their group could see it- himself and Jeremy- so he joined Jeremy outside on the porch after the younger boy had sent him a secretive text.

"Matt" Jeremy sighed, "I know you don't agree with Elena's decision. Neither do I" moving closer, he lowered his voice, "I don't trust Rebekah. She'll come for revenge and I don't trust that Elijah or Kol can stop her."

"I don't trust Kol" Matt scowled, remembering how Kol had beaten Damon and asked him questions about Serena outside the Grill. Damon deserved every beating he got but something about the way Kol took pleasure in hurting Damon didn't sit right with Matt. The thought that Kol could be in love with Serena repulsed him.

"So here's what I think we should do…" Jeremy licked his lips, his head bowing slightly, "I think we should get them both out of town. Let the trade happen- once Elijah gets Klaus and leaves with Kol and Rebekah…then we should bring them back"

Matt was nodding eagerly, wholeheartedly agreeing with the idea.

"I think plotting runs in our family"

Matt and Jeremy froze upon hearing Serena's voice. Jeremy atleast had the decency to look guilty whereas Matt just stared at her defiantly.

"Kidnapping your siblings is silly, Jer- especially the one that has powers and can actually protect you and Elena…but…I can see why you're concerned and…I have to agree" she compromised.

"What?" Jeremy was confused but Matt understood, "She wants us to take Elena out of town"

The three of them decided on a plan – one they knew Elena would deeply dislike. Serena had warned them not to try anything on her – she needed to stay in town incase something went wrong. She had stubbornly argued that she had powers now and could look after herself. Jeremy had reluctantly agreed but Matt had simply scowled. He had a feeling she wanted to stay because of Kol.

0000

Serena eyed the mugs of tea Matt placed in front of herself and Elena. She narrowed her gaze at him, calculating whether he had mixed sleeping pills in her drink too or if he did that to just Elena's drink. She knew Matt was protective of her and she wouldn't put it past him to double cross her. He rolled his eyes at her furtive gaze and then pushed his own mug towards her. She flashed him a sheepish smile and exchanged their cups.

"Serena…" Elena's brows were furrowed and a look of hurt was plastered across her face as she continued, "Why did you ask Elijah about the possibility of me turning into a Vampire? You know I don't want that"

Serena stared at her younger sister with hard eyes. A soft sigh escaped her lips and she rubbed her forehead as she spoke, "Where else did you think this dance with the Salvatores would lead to, Elena? Regardless of who you pick…eventually you'll have to decide whether to be human or to turn into a Vampire."

Elena opened her mouth to defend herself but Serena shook her head and continued speaking, "I know you Elena. You don't do 'temporary'. You're the 'all or nothing' type and you've already made the choice, even if you haven't accepted it yet. You may not have chosen between Stefan or Damon, but you've already chosen between remaining a human or turning into a Vampire at some point down the line"

Serena's words cut through Elena's heart like knives. She couldn't defend herself, her mouth agape as she stared at her sister who was now sharing a long look with Matt.

"And what about you and Kol" Elena blurted out, trying to shift the attention off herself, "Do you want to be a Vampire too?"

Serena scowled, "You can't compare your situation with Stefan and Damon to my situation with Kol"

"So there's a 'situation' with you and Kol?" Elena picked up and dug deeper. Serena was frowning now, "No..I..it's different…there's things I need to tell you" Serena sighed but on looking up, she noticed Elena's eyes fluttering shut. She waited patiently for her sister's body to fall slack onto the back of the couch and then sighed in relief at Matt.

Matt, meanwhile, was wearing a deep frown on his face.

"So you and Kol huh?" he shot out and Serena cast him a sheepish glance. She couldn't blame him- Kol had been horrid to Matt in the past.

"Erhm…yeah…I guess…I don't know. It's not…exactly conventional"

Matt snorted, "Nothing about this town is 'conventional' anymore"

Serena rolled her eyes, muttering under her breath, "trust me, it's about to get a whole lot worse"

"What?"

"Nothing" She placed a hand on his hand, a look of sympathy on her face, "Why do you let Elena talk to you about Damon and Stefan? I can tell it hurts you"

He stared at her, searching for something and then he sighed deeply, "Who else is she going to talk to about that? Caroline might as well have a banner on her forehead saying 'Team Stefan', Bonnie just hates Vampires in general…Jer is definitely not and option and you…well…I don't know why she hasn't spoken to you about it" his brows were furrowed deeply and it irked Serena that he was figuring this out.

"Because she knows speaking to me will lead her to a decision" Serena chewed her lip as she sipped her tea. "And she's not ready to decide yet. She likes…having options. She likes holding on to people…it's why she held onto you for so long"

She rose to hug Matt but upon doing so, she suddenly felt a wave of lethargy strike her. Feeling Matt's arms around her, things started clicking into place. Glaring at her so called friend, she managed to mutter 'Matt' before her eyes fell shut and she fell into a deep sleep.

0000

Rebekah was _fuming_. She had narrowly escaped the attack and had run to Elijah, telling him all about Alaric the new Original and how Klaus was now desiccated, in the clutches of the pathetic Salvatore brothers- then he had asked her where Kol was and her heart had skipped a beat as she came to the slow realisation that Kol, had conveniently not even been present. He had all but disappeared and then it struck her…he had orchestrated all of this.

"You" Rebekah hissed, her gaze fixated on Kol as he entered the living room.

"You betrayed us." She accused, finger pointed at him, eyes feral.

"Don't even think of lying Kol – that was a powerful spell and the Bennett Witch didn't just magically think it up" she spat out, "And your precious Sera helped too no doubt"

Kol growled and bared his fangs threateningly, "Don't you dare think of harming Sera"

"So you're not denying it?" her eyes watered despite the rage she felt.

"Of course I'm not denying it" he snapped, "Why should I? The both of you deserve nothing less. Nik's had it coming for a millennia and you..you were never loyal to me. You betrayed me in 1914 and got me daggered-"

"That was a century ago" she growled and he laughed darkly.

"Really? Because I sure have missed out on that entire century"

"So what, you want us all dead now?!" she was hysterical.

He was nose to nose with her, his hand on her neck, threatening to choke her, "I want you to suffer the way I have done for centuries on end. Nik used to dagger and undagger me on a whim and you stood by him. You picked your side Bekah" he shoved her and she staggered back, stunned. She hadn't thought he held such venom in his heart for her.

"You…you weren't yourself ever since Seraphina died. You were a homicidal maniac, Kol. Nik daggared you for our safety and yours too."

"Bullshit" he hissed, "Nik daggared me because he grew paranoid. He thought I wanted to bring Sera back just so I could kill him. You even helped him last time."

"So you hand him over to the enemy? Whatever struggles we've had as a family, we've always stayed as a family"

he laughed dryly, "I wouldn't call us a family, Bekah. I'd call us a nest of vipers. Seraphina is my only family" the poison in his voice and his words seeped through to her very bones. Her heart broke and her demeanour hardened.

"I feel sorry for her. You've haunted Sera for 5 centuries and 4 lifetimes. All you've brought her is sorrow, pain and untimely death. You're the curse in her life, Kol. You."

Kol blurred to Bekah, intent on snapping her neck but she was fast and managed to escape, blurring to the front door.

"I will rid her of you and then you won't have any family" she spat out, her tone acerbic and Kol's heart stopped momentarily.

* * *

 **A/N**

 **I cannot thank everyone enough for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following my story!**

 **Brookie Twiling, I checked out the cover! it ws really cool and I had it up for a couple of days. It actually inspired me to create one of my own - hopefully you like it! Also, thank you for writing about my fic on your blog - so cool! I'm glad you like it so much!**

 **PS. Klaus won't stay down long ;) he'll come back with a bang.**

 **Call Me Random - I _love_ cliffhangers ;) #sorrynotsorry**

 **unstopably demonic - I'm so glad you like my portrayal of Kol! I was worried about that but this is just how I personally think he would be if he ever had someone he loved this much - he'd be fiercely loyal and possessive**


	14. 13 The Accident and The Affair

**A/N Thank you so much for the reviews! you're all so amazing and i'm stoked.**

 **So glad you all like this story so much!**

 **Kchev11 - i'm very happy you like the Phoenix characters/culture that I created! I wasn't sure how that'd go down at first but you've given me confidence to delve deeper into Kol-Sera's past and to actually have more Phoenix characters in the story!**

 **Jessisthebest - thank you! glad you like the suspense angle of this! plenty more plot twist coming your way ;)**

 **Massive thank you to the Guest reviewers - Here's a nice, _long_ update fo your ;) **

**Happy Holidays!**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **972 AD**

 _"No! Sera! Sera come back!" Seraphina struggled against her Mother. She had to get to the Mikaelson house. She had heard whispers around the village that one of the Mikaelson boys had been killed by the wolf pack in the neighbouring town._

 _"Mama I need to get to Kol" tears were streaming down Seraphina's face, so much so, her vision was blurred._

 _"You need to control your emotions or you'll burn down the entire village!"_

 _It was only then that she noticed blue flames crawling up her arms._

 _"But.. but-"_

 _"It wasn't Kol" her mother whispered as she soothed back her youngest daughter's hair._

 _"It was Henrik"_

 _Sera's heart broke. He was Aurelian's age. She saw so much of her younger brother in Henrik. He used to help her pick berries, fetch water…he used to play fight with her, he even used to give her flowers because he had a little crush on her. He was a 13 year old mischievous charmer, following Kol's footsteps but now he was dead._

 _She felt a certain numbness as she thought of Henrik, of the Mikaelsons and how they were coping with his death. One of her older brothers, Caius, had been killed 3 months ago by the same wolf pack and now they had claimed Henrik's life. Sera needed to be there for them…be there for Kol, just like he had been there for her._

 _"I'm fine. It's…I've calmed down. I need…I need to see them. Please"_

 _Ayana could only stare into her daughter's eyes for so long before she gave in._

 _"Fine, come with me"_

0000

 _Seraphina tried her best to comfort her sobbing best friend in her arms but even she knew no words would take the pain away. The pain would never go. It would fade a little, dull a little, numb a little but it would linger like a bad stain on silk._

 _She kissed Rebecca's forehead as she wiped her tears away. Her gaze caught Kol's and she hoped she was conveying how sorry she was for his loss. Her resolve crumbled as she watched his face contort in rage._

 _"They have taken enough from us. This ends now" He stood up in a rage and Sera found herself mirroring his actions._

 _"Kol, no!" Esther cast a worried glance at Mikael but that didn't seem to have much of an effect. He appeared even more enraged._

 _"Kol you are not strong enough" Esther shouted, afraid of seeing the rage spread to the rest of her children._

 _"I am strong Mother, my powers are strong. You know of this." Kol argued. It was true, he was somewhat of a prodigy, having tapped into his witch magic at the mere age of 3._

 _"Kol has his magic and we have our spears" Klaus stood tall, Elijah and Finn behind him appearing just as determined to exact revenge._

 _"Aryan" Mikael addressed his dear friend, Ayana's husband and Seraphina's father._

 _"You have my tribe's complete protection" Malik spoke with a sour look upon his face, "The pack killed my son mere months ago. I have been waiting to exact my revenge upon them my friend"_

 _"Then come, tonight we must avenge our sons"_

 _Sera had never seen Mikael and his sons look this angry before. It truly was a terrifying sight but it wasn't something that deterred Esther. The pain of losing one son and the fear of losing more of her children made Esther brave enough to stand up to Mikael._

 _"They are children Mikael. This family has already lost one child, don't be foolish enough to lead the rest of our children to their deaths"_

 _Sera's eyes widened as she watched Mikael advance towards Esther. He looked like he would strike her but the blonde woman stood strong, her resolve unwavering._

 _"So what?" he spat out, "I should just sit quietly and let this go?"_

 _"Esther" Aryan spoke up, "My tribe will be there to protect Mikael and the boys"_

 _"Forgive me Aryan but you and your tribe are not human" she spoke with no malice in her tone, yet her words held a certain resentment to them._

 _"My children do not have the same advantages you and your tribe do"_

 _Sure enough that silenced Aryan but it did not seem to phase Mikael who was still as eager to kill the wolf pack as he was before Esther had spoken._

 _"Our children are witches" Mikael growled, "We are powerful, we can survive this-"_

 _Ayana watched her daughter closely whilst the Mikaelson family argued. She watched as Seraphina gasped, cried and bit her lip in worry, hard enough to draw blood. All the while, Sera kept her eyes steady on the now youngest Mikaelson boy. Kol._

 _"We can help" Ayana's voice silenced the room. "We can make your children stronger. Powerful witches you all may be…but I believe there is a way for our family, as Emeras of the clan…to protect you in more….assured ways. Give Esther and I a day."_

 _Mikael was quiet for a moment for he too knew of Ayana's magic and how powerful her clan were._

 _"Kol, please" Sera caught hold of Kol's hand, her fingers clutching him tight enough to cut off circulation._

 _Mikael watched the pair with intrigue. He had noticed their connection of sorts before, at village feasts and festivities. Himself and Ayana had even spoken about a possible pairing but then they had seen their children bickering all the time and Caius, one of the Beyenette's sons had died which put all talk of marriage on hold. Mikael caught Ayana gazing at his son, Kol and he wondered if her thoughts were a reflection of him. Perhaps this was why Ayana was offering her powers to his sons. Mikael was pleased._

 _It appeared his most mischievous son had somehow secured the hand of whom was potentially be the most powerful girl in the village. That was enough for Mikael to decide. If his children could be made more powerful by the Emera of the Phoenix clan then he would, like Ayana had asked, wait._

 _0000_

 _"Kol" Sera called out, her heart breaking at the sight of him hacking away at the trees in the woods so violently. His axe swung repeatedly, the impact and his grunts of anger covering up her voice._

 _"Kol!" she tried louder but he ignored her. He threw his axe to the floor and screamed, his fist pounding repeatedly against the coarse bark of the tree. She cried as she watched the skin on his knuckles split and blood pour of cuts and gashed on his hands._

 _He had lost all his fire and had collapsed to his knees, his head burying in his hands as he cried. She sat beside him and wrapped her arms around him._

 _Wading her fingers through his locks, stayed silent. She knew there were no words she could say that would make him feel better. She knew of his pain all too well._

 _"It was my fault" he croaked, "All mine. Henrik wanted to see the men turn to wolves and he begged me and Nik to take him. Nik said no but I called him a coward and goaded him into coming with us. And then- and then-"_

 _Her heart broke for him. He couldn't even continued._

 _"He doesn't blame you. No one does. It wasn't your fault Kol." She consoled him but she knew he wouldn't take her words to heart. He blamed himself and she knew he'd carry that guilt with him for a long time._

 _"I want them to suffer" he growled and she was stunned upon seeing the flame of vengeance in his eyes._

 _"You heard what my Mother said…" she muttered in his ear as she wiped his tears with gentle fingers, "She'll make you stronger. Like Phoenix."_

 _His eyes snapped to hers and a spark of hope lit in his soul. He never ever wanted to feel this helpless again. He couldn't protect Henrik and he shuddered to think of losing anyone else in his family. He wouldn't let it happen- not again._

 _"And then nothing will ever hurt us" he muttered, his hands moving to cup her cheeks as his eyes gazed into hers. Her fingertips brushed tears off his cheeks and he found himself leaning in to kiss her. His lips sponged against hers as tenderly as they possibly could. He felt emotion fill his chest to its brim and vows tumbled out of his lips before he could so much as comprehend what was happening, "I will love you for all of eternity. I will protect you with everything in me. My soul belongs to you my little flame"_

 _Seraphina recognised the words he spoke and gasped, puling away harshly, "What have you done?" she whispered whilst his fingers continued their ministrations against her throat and her collarbones._

 _"You've…you've spoken the vow"_

 _"I intend on making you my wife" he spoke with such conviction, it made her heart thud against her chest._

 _"When I return from battle with the heads of the wolf-men, I will speak to your Father"_

 _0-0-0-0_

 _"Kol?" Seraphina's head snapped around as she watched a blur of motion across the forrest grounds. She heard the wind rush across her skin as the creature – for it couldn't possibly be human- ran around her in circles, teasing her, stalking her._

 _"Kol is that you?" Seraphina asked doubtfully, placing her basket of flowers down. She hadn't seen him in two weeks. Not since her parents had told her the spell on the Mikaelson family had gone horribly wrong. Her father forbade her from seeing Kol and for a few days she had been heart broken thinking Kol had abided to her father's rules. She thought she had lost him but she started finding bunches of verbena tied together with ribbon on her bed at night. Being the only girl in the house meant she had the privacy of her own room and for that she was grateful. She knew who these flowers were from – she just hoped he'd show his face soon._

 _"Kol!" She screamed in fright as he slammed into her sending her flying back into a tree. She winced, awaiting pain but instead felt strong arms wrapping around her, securing her against a warm body. Eyes slowly opening, she took in his strong jaw, his roguish grin and the twinkle of excitement in his eyes._

 _"Look at my speed" he boasted, "and my strength" he laughed as he lifted her up and twirled her around in his arms._

 _"Kol! Kol put me down" she laughed with him as he placed her on her feet. He didn't let go however, pushing her back against the tree bark once more._

 _"I don't know why they call it a curse" he hummed, his head dipping into the crook of her shoulder, "Everything is heightened- your smell, your touch, the way you feel against me" he groaned, his palms gripping her plump bottom._

 _"Kol!" she gasped, arching into him and his lips captured hers in a rousing kiss. Unable to help herself, her arms wound around his broad shoulders and her fingers found their home in his hair, raking and scratching a little harder each time he groaned._

 _Pulling back, he all but ripped apart her dress and she sucked in a breath at the feral look in his eyes. She saw black veins under his eyes as his pupils turned black. He hissed and withdrew from her, his body turning the opposite way. He was hunched over, tensed – like he wanted to hide his new face from her._

 _"Kol" she placed an open palm on his jaw and turned his head back towards her._

 _Cupping his face with both hands now, she placed a kiss on the cleft of his chin. That was all she could reach, despite being on the very tips of her toes. The gesture made his heart clench._

 _"I've seen how I look" he muttered sharply, "How can you still want me. I thought I could hide this face from you…but I can't" his jaw was painfully tight and she sought to rectify that. Placing little kisses along his jaw line, her fingers deftly unbuttoned his shirt._

 _"I missed you Kol" she murmured as her kisses drifted to his neck and his chest, "And I will always want you" Her eyes snapped to his then and the sincerity in them sent his head spinning. Caging her in his arms again, he spoke in a sombre tone, "Your parents were right…I am a **monster**. My entire family is."_

 _"Kol no-"_

 _"Shh" he placed a finger against her soft lips, " **Listen** to me."_

 _She nodded._

 _"Elijah dismembered the Miller's apprentice earlier today and we all drank his blood. We are animals Sera"_

 _She sucked in a shaky breath as she heard him speak._

 _"Killing is our first instinct…my first instinct and I will not change." He was growling, his veins popping and his teeth protruding._

 _"I don't just need blood to survive – I crave it. There's nothing more I want than to rip into-" he paused, his brows furrowed._

 _"Why don't I…why don't I feel the need to drink your blood? It takes so much control around humans- Elijah and Nik say I'm the worst at controlling the urges – so why…?"_

 _"My blood was used in the spell" she whispered, her gaze firmly attached to his black eyes._

 _"My Mother wouldn't have helped your mother create a spell that would endanger our species – in fact your family is now bound to us Phoenix. You will not feel the need to drink from us."_

 _His fingers traced her long neck and her collar bones, "Then why is my face like this? It's only like this when I'm angry or...hungry"_

 _Her cheeks flushed red as she whispered, "Maybe you're feeling a different kind of hunger"_

 _His eyes that were previously entranced by her neckline, snapped to stare into her eyes._

 _"Now you listen to me" she spoke clearly, having gained his attention, "I love you, Kol. All of you. Your mind, your body, your face…your soul. You've spoken your vow – now let me speak mine"_

 _He was speechless for a long moment and then his eyes grew darker than she thought was possible as he dove in, his lips claiming hers in a heated kiss. She felt a flame low in her belly as his kisses grew in passion, drifting from her lips down her neck to her breasts. She gasped loudly when her feet gave way and in a fraction of a second she was on her back, on the forrest floor._

 _"Kol" she moaned as his hands roamed her bare skin, his lips following suit quickly._

 _"The…you…" she stuttered, lost for words as he began undressing. He was all lean muscle with taught, slightly tanned skin and her hands were itching to hold onto every part of him._

 _"Kol" she warned, her voice more steady, "If we carry on-"_

 _"I want to" he spoke so simply, so clearly – as if he didn't have a shadow of a doubt in his heart._

 _"I want to create the bond" his thumbs brushed across her lips, his palm splaying out over her heart._

 _"I want all of you" he muttered, his lips now sucking against her collarbones deliciously, "Will you be mine, little flame?" he nipped her skin with blunt teeth and in that moment she gave herself to him._

 _0-0-0-0_

* * *

Serena screamed as she came awake, scaring Matt in the passenger seat and Elena in the back seat.

"Finally" Elena sighed, "You were out far longer than I was"

"Out?" it took Serena a few moments to grasp a handle on the situation – the present situation. Her eyes narrowed as her temper flared.

"She remembers" Matt muttered, avoiding her eyes.

"I told you to not include me in this little plot twist of yours" she growled, smacking his arm.

"Hey I'm driving! You can't abuse me"

"You knew?!"

Matt and Elena spoke at the same time and Serena didn't know who to be more annoyed at.

"Yes, I knew" she grumbled but before she could continue, Elena started her diatribe about feeling betrayed by her own family.

"You're both idiots" Matt growled and both the Gilbert girls stared at him with mouths agape.

"You think you're invincible cos of your powers" he spat out, eyes narrowing at Serena, "And you, Elena- you think you need to save all your friends and that you aren't worth the effort everyone puts into trying to save you so you constantly sacrifice yourself. I'm sorry but neither of you have parents to tell you what to do and I ran this by Alaric and he- well he approves. He said we should take you and Elena out of town and that was that"

"Where's Jeremy?" Serena asked with a sigh, "And jesus Matt what did you even give me? My head's killing me."

"Jer's with Elijah. He wanted to make sure we weren't all just running away without returning Klaus to him."

"Where's Stefan?" Elena eyed Serena strangely as her elder sibling seemed to be struggling to even hold her head up. She looked to be in pain and Elena didn't think it was from the drugs Matt had given them both.

"He's back in Mystic Falls with Jer and Elijah. He…doesn't know we've taken you. He thinks you're with Bonnie. Look" Matt sighed, "Everyone's fine – everyone's safe. The both of you just need to stop worrying-"

Matt seemed to be rambling on about something or the other but Serena couldn't escape the stifling feeling of her head pounding as more and more flashes of memories came back to her. It was all too fast, too bright, too sudden and she was having a hard time coping.

"Matt watch out!" Elena was suddenly screaming and now the car was swerving as Matt tried to avoid hitting Rebekah who was standing in the middle of the Wickery Bridge. Serena's hand instinctively grabbed Elena's as the three of them toppled off the bridge, into the water. The impact of hitting the water knocked them all out for a few seconds. Elena awoke first and attempted to shake Matt and Serena awake. Her lungs burned and her eyes teared but she forged on, desperate to save her sister and her friend. She watched Serena's eyes snap open and felt a wave of relief in her chest. Her sister would survive this. Being trapped by the seatbelt, Serena struggled to face Elena. Her magic was weak as she burned off her seatbelt and she realised why when she watched spirals of blood mix with the water surrounding the three of them. Elena's eyes widened as she noticed a large pike of broken wood sticking out of Serena's abdomen. Clutching her sister's hand for dear life, Serena sent a surge of sparks Elena's way and burnt off her seatbelt too. Blood loss was affecting her much more than she had anticipated and before she knew it, blackness surrounded her as she passed out. Elena's mouth opened to a horrified scream, her chest heaving as she panicked.

Suddenly the entire car shook and she watched in relief as the driver's door was ripped off violently. Two hands grabbed at Serena's waist and pulled her out. Elena was indebted to Kol Mikaelson that day as he swam to the surface with her sister in his arms.

Kol's face was pale, his eyes steely and his entire demeanour was tense. She had to survive this. She simply had to. He didn't think the curse would take affect this quickly. It had never taken affect this quickly. Sera always had some form of untimely death- freak accidents and they were always a result of the curse but he had hoped it wouldn't affect her this time around. Not when so many other things were different. He had already pulled out the wooden spike from her abdomen and he had splattered his blood across her lips but she wasn't taking any of it in. She wasn't healing.

"Breathe, come on…breathe" he panted as he locked his hands and did compressions on her chest. Bending down, he attached his mouth to hers and breathed air into her lungs, hoping, praying she would just live.

"Wake up" his voice cracked, tears streaming down his face as he lifted her upright, pulling her to his chest as he rubbed the back of her neck.

"You are not giving up on me" he growled, pushing her back down, starting compressions on her chest again. It felt like his heart had skipped a beat when he saw her body lurch upwards.

Coughing out the water in her lungs, she took a few moments to settle. She recognised his scent and his possessive embrace as he held her to his chest.

Kol.

She knew she was safe.

She felt his wrist press against her lips and she drank his blood without hesitation.

Her eyes snapped open as something else registered in her mind.

"Elena"

Frantically she pushed him away, "Where's Elena, Kol?"

"Shh…I pulled you out" he stated, not looking the slightest bit guilty.

"My sister is in there – you need to save her!" she was frantic.

"No"

She gaped at his blunt refusal and then her panic grew as she began smacking his chest, "No. Go. Go. Kol please" she was crying now, pleading for him to go. He held her hands tightly to his chest and tugged her towards him again.

"No." he muttered when their eyes locked, "I need to make sure Rebekah doesn't come back to kill you"

"I can fight her off" Serena spat out but he snapped right back, "You are weak."

She shot him a scathing glare but before she could retaliate more violently, he spoke softly, "I saw Stefan dive in as I got you out. He'll get her"

Relief swept through her and she let him pull her into his arms, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Matt" she shot up again, "Stefan can't save both-"

"No" he glared.

"I'll be fine, Kol pl-"

"You are still weak, there is no way in hell you can fend off an Original Vampire in this state" he spat out, unmoving to her pleading. He pressed on her wound sharply and she gasped loudly in pain.

"It'll just be a few seconds… please go save Matt" she tried pleading – perhaps this would appeal to him and she could convince him.

"I'm not leaving you" he spat out heatedly and she began shoving his chest.

Guilt flooded her in waves and she didn't know how else to release her anger other than to use him as a punching bag. She had realised by now that it was probably too late to save Matt.

"You should have gone" she punched his chest weakly but when his arms simply tightened around her, she growled and pulled away. Hands clutching his collar, she barked, "What makes me worth more than him huh? Why didn't you help them all? Just because they're human and I'm not?" her comments were scathing and the look in her eyes was vicious but he was calm and it agitated her to no end.

"Their lives are not relevant to me" was his blunt reply and her face twisted horribly as she cried more.

"Get away from me" she screamed and pushed him away as she stumbled to her feet.

"Sera" he caught her hand and she pushed it off with disgust, "No" she rounded on him, "Your sister did this and you didn't save them. You know how much my family means to me"

"And you know that I don't care Sera. I don't care. Their lives don't matter to me"

"And mine does?!" she scoffed, "Why" she shoved his chest, "Because I'm a Phoenix? Because what, you knew me when you were human? Yeah I remember Kol! I've been having dreams of a life in Mystic Falls a thousand years ago but they aren't dreams, are they?! They're memories" she was shoving him, slapping his chest, anything to get a reaction out of him, "So you chose to save me and endanger my family because I was your girlfriend when you were human?!"

He had a lot of patience when it came to her but not when she questioned their relationship. She was crossing a line by even questioning what her existence meant to him. Gripping her hand painfully tightly, he tugged her to his chest and spat out, "I chose you, Sera. I will always choose you. It's not something to feel guilty about – it's just something to accept."

She was silent, her eyes wide as she stared absurdly at him. What a ridiculous thing for him to say.

"Why" she whispered as she held her breath, "It's been a thousand years since you've seen me right? You must have moved on. Why?"

He simply stared, brooding, refusing to speak.

"Tell me" she hissed through gritted teeth, her hand gripping his wrist tightly, her nails breaking his skin, drawing blood.

He didn't speak and just as she was about to turn and leave, his arms wound around her waist, tugging her body to his, lips crashing down with a fierceness she hadn't seen in him before. His kiss was devouring, bruising, yearning and she fell slack in his arms for a few seconds, giving in to his demands. He held her like she was fragile- like she was something he'd always protect.

Then Matt's face flashed before her eyes for a brief second and that was enough for her to rip herself away from his hold.

His kiss had meant volumes more than any words he could have possibly spoken.

It was terrifying.

So without a glance backwards, she ran.

0-0-0-0

She felt numb as she stared at her sister's body in the morgue. She had run to the hospital, expecting it to be Matt's body she would be staring at – but no. It was Elena's. Her heart had twisted and cracked and burned. She didn't know what to do with herself. She barely registered Jeremy and Stefan shoving her into the room and closing the door.

"Serena calm down" Jeremy was yelling but it was all fading to the back of her mind as she stared at Elena's unmoving body.

"You'll set this place on fire"

She felt a blanket being wrapped around her. Everything was irrelevant at this point. She felt numb to it all- till Elena's eyes snapped open and she sucked a lung full of air as she came back to life. Serena's heart stuttered and she collapsed, exhaustion and sheer disbelief taking over, causing her to pass out.

0-0-0-0

She awoke again with a pounding headache and sore limbs. She wasn't in a usual hospital room, she had noticed. She was on a bed in the morgue. She noticed a lack of sheets on the bed too which most likely contributed to her sore back – she had been lying on a metal cot for god knows how long. All of that didn't matter though as her eyes fell on the bed she had just seen Elena lying in. A very dead Elena – who had come back to life.

She shot up in bed, glad she had a pair of fresh clothes on. Meredith must have changed her. Before she could even reach for the door handle, it swung open and the one person she didn't want to see that night, stood in front of her.

"What are you doing here" she blurted out, voice cold and detached.

"Sit" he commanded, not moving out of her way, "Sit" his eyes narrowed, "before I make you" he threatened.

She took a step towards him, nose turned up stubbornly.

"Serena" she heard her brother's voice and her head shot to him. He was hunched, behind Kol's tall frame, his face boring a broken look.

"Jeremy" she whispered, her voice cracking. Kol moved aside and let the siblings hug.

"Jer" she clutched onto him for dear life, "Elena…"

"She's ok…she's…ok." And then his next words made her breathe easily again, "She's…in transition."

She felt happy in some sick, twisted way. Her sister had survived. Her family was ok. She didn't care in that moment that Jeremy was upset and that she should be too. Laughter bubbled up her throat and she hugged him, "She's safe"

"I don't know if she'll complete the transition" he spoke unsurely and she clicked her tongue, "Nonsense. She will." She spoke with such conviction, Jeremy didn't have the heart to argue with her.

"What about Matt?" she asked softly, her hopes rising.

"He's fine" Jeremy smiled softly, "He's ok". He pulled away from Serena and breathed deeply as he looked at Kol.

"Thanks, man."

Serena gawked as she watched her baby brother give 'the nod of approval' at the both of them before leaving the room. Then she realised Kol and her were alone again. She felt fear crawl up her skin and made to bolt out of the door when his arm shot out and shut the door. His other arm moved to cage her in, his breath warm against the back of her neck.

"You can't run, Sera"

"Kol" she murmured weakly, her form slumping in defeat. "I just…need…space"

She jumped in surprise when she heard his hand slam on the door in front of her. He was angry. Spinning her around, he made sure she was watching his eyes as he spoke softly, dangerously, "I will not apologise for pulling you out and staying with you. Neither will I apologise for feeling the way I do. You asked me a question earlier but you ran away before I could answer"

His eyes were swirling pools of rage and she felt like she was drowning all over again.

"I'm not in a state of listening right now, Kol. I don't want your answer" her response was calm, stubborn and nothing less than what he expected. His Phoenix was strong and obstinate. She was also whip smart and just by looking at the fear in her eyes, he knew she had a hunch their connection ran deeper. That was precisely why she was pushing him away right now. She was scared. He understood, albeit reluctantly. Leaning forwards, he pressed a kiss to her forehead and took note of the fact that she didn't flinch. Not even the slightest. So she was receptive of his affections – it gave him hope.

"Ok" he mumbled, his fingers caressing her jaw then slipping to the door handle to open it for her. And so, with a heavy heart, Kol Mikaelson let go. For now. He was confident she'd come back. She always came back.


	15. 14 The Murder and The Mask

A/N **Thanks so much for all the reviews! Here's a massively long chapter to make up for the long absense. Please do continue to give me reviews - very much appreciate it! I want to know what you guys think of Kol and Serena, especially Serena, after this chapter!**

 **.2016 - i've now bought Fallen and i'm gonna read it! Looks interesting! There's a lot more to reincarnation adn the curse in my story, and it will all be revealed pretty soon!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

"What does that even mean" Serena scoffed as she stared at Elena, "So after all the fucking trouble we went through to save you – God, Matt's been dying on the inside – you're saying you might not finish the transition? Are you dumb?!"

Serena had started out lowly, her voice quiet but her tone edgy. As she finished, however, Jeremy was the one holding her back from leaping at her younger sister, ready to smack her. Serena's voice had reached high decibels as she struggled against her brother.

"Are you fucking kidding me Elena?" She hissed as she slacked in Jeremy's arms, having given up fighting against his grip. He was too strong.

"Look, I'm just saying I'm not sure I want to do this yet" Elena was sobbing, her emotions haywire, "I don't want to kill anyone" she was pleading her case but Serena's eyes were hard and unsympathetic. Elena's gaze shifted to Stefan's and she sought comfort in his eyes as he understood her predicament. Damon on the other hand, did not. He started yelling at the same time Serena did.

"Who the fuck cares Elena?! I mean, you aren't going to turn into a psychotic killer – that's not you but so fucking what if a few people get hurt by you? They're just humans"

"I'm human" Elena screamed back, her hands reaching for her bedside lamp and chucking it across the room at Damon.

"I can teach you control – Caroline's got it down now" Stefan intervened, his palms resting on Elena's forearms, calming her down.

"I just need space" she huffed out, "I can't..you're all crowding me" and she stormed out.

"You're forgetting your daylight ring" Serena shouted out snidely making Elena screech some more before she slammed the front door of the house.

"Well isn't she lucky it's evening" Damon muttered under his breath.

"How long has she got left before she…has to complete the transition?" Jeremy asked softly, nervously and Serena's heart broke at the sight of her younger brother so saddened.

"She won't leave us Jer" Serena ran a hand through his hair affectionately, "I promise. I'll force feed her blood if I need to, but we won't lose Elena."

"Serena," Stefan sighed, "You can't force her. This is her choice"

"Oh you can fucking shut up" Serena hissed, her palms already crackling with energy.

"Didn't you force Damon to become a Vampire?" She spat venomously.

"And look how well that turned out!" Stefan shouted back.

"It turned out fine" Damon growled, ignoring Stefan's yielding stare. "She has four hours left" he eyed Serena and Jeremy, sharing a lingering stare with the eldest Gilbert. Her eyes said it all. One way or another, Elena was becoming a Vampire and he was 100% on board with that plan.

0-0-0-0

Serena paced her room in agitation. How had so much time just passed by? She had fallen asleep, that's how. Once she had gotten home from the hospital, she had fallen into a slumber so deep, she had slept away half the day. For once, her dreams weren't plagued by his face and she guessed that's why her body had just taken time to rest and recuperate. She had woken up, expecting Elena to have already transitioned. Everything would finally be ok now. Klaus was gone – in fact the whole Original clan had left town, bar Kol who had annoyingly stuck around. Whatever. Serena had shoved everything to do with him inside a box marked 'later' in her mind. She couldn't deal with any of that now. She just wanted to enjoy what was sure to be a perfect few weeks- till she had walked in on Elena midst her monologue of 'woe is me' – her confessional on how she wasn't sure she wanted to become a Vampire. Then Stefan had agreed with her about this all being 'her choice' and Serena gaped at them all. Jeremy was silent as was Damon and she didn't know if they were simply stunned or if they agreed with Stefan and Elena. It was all ridiculous and preposterous and incomprehensible – so naturally, Serena blew a gasket. She had launched, well, attempted to launch herself at Elena but Jeremy had caught her mid path. She had to settle on simply yelling at her sister till she stormed out of the house.

Now, at 7pm, Elena only had 3 more hours of 'deciding' and it was driving Serena mad. She had sent Damon to kidnap Elena or rip apart someone's vein in front of Elena to tempt her but she hadn't heard from him in over and hour and her feet were itching to leave the house to look for them.

"I can't get a hold of Tyler or Caroline…or Stefan or Damon and Elena's…well her phone's going straight to voicemail. What the hell is going on?" Jeremy rushed into Serena's room, worry scrawled all over his face. Serena's face twisted to a frown, her mind frazzled with conflicting thoughts. Then something struck her as she looked at Jeremy's mooning eyes.

"Bonnie."

0-0-0-0

"Bon, finally-" Serena froze mid speech as she swung the front door open. Standing in front of her was a suited body, tall and firm- not at all Bonnie Bennett.

A scowl etched her face as she saw Elijah's younger brother, equally broad shouldered, with a jutting jaw standing behind him.

"What are you two doing here?" She hissed, not stepping aside. As if she was going to let them enter her home.

"Serena Gilbert" Elijah started, in the same drab tone of his and Serena hissed, having insufficient patience to play along.

"Whatever now, Lijah?"

He blinked, rather taken aback by the way she spoke to him. There was a hint of familiarity in her tone and her posture screamed her frustrations out at him. He almost faltered as he spoke, "Rebekah is missing"

"Good fucking riddance" she clicked her teeth, "Some sister she is" she muttered under her breath and Elijah's hitched.

"Sister?"

"I remember" she snapped before slamming the door in his stunned face. Kol hadn't said a word. Not even when Elijah turned to face him, perplexed as ever. He simply walked to the swing set on the front porch and sat down, patiently. Sera would open the door eventually.

-/-

"What was that about?" Jeremy frowned and Serena groaned, her head falling to the kitchen table and thudding repeatedly against the oak surface.

"Not now Jer – can we just focus on one thing at a time?" Her gaze was pleading and begrudgingly, Jeremy nodded. He knew Serena wasn't one to keep secrets. She would tell him sooner or later, but she would tell him for sure.

The doorbell rang again and Serena sent Jeremy to answer. She didn't want to chance glancing at their smug faces again. Everything about that family ticked her off at the moment. She kept having these flashes- visions, of a life with them, a life with Rebekah…and it just felt like salt was being rubbed into her already deep wounds. Like it was all one big mockery that someone who had called her sister in past lifetimes was now attempting to kill her real sister, in this lifetime. Then there was the whole irony of Klaus having the habit of killing off various members of her family ranging from her Father a thousand years ago to her aunt this century. It was all quite fucked up and Serena wasn't ready to deal with any of it yet. She had it all shoved into a damn box marked 'LATER' in bold red caps. She'd prefer to be blind drunk before she so much as touched said metaphorical box.

"Ser- it's Sheriff Forbes and-" Jeremy tugged his sleeves nervously as he walked in with the Sheriff and Mayor Lockwood.

"Uhm…Sheriff…Carol…what are you doing here? Have you found Elena?" Serena shot up from her seat, then on watching the Sheriff's already saddened face fall, Serena fell back into her seat.

"Elena's missing? Who else?" She looked flustered as she approached Serena.

"Would you like a list?"

-/-

"I'm not the Sheriff anymore and Carol isn't Mayor of the town anymore. We aren't on the Council anymore either and…and we saw Damon being dragged in, vervained, it was all so…we couldn't do anything" Liz Forbes was frankly, a mess. She had pieced together the situation faster than anyone else. She knew her daughter was in trouble as were the friends – the kind of trouble that could get her killed, and she was helpless.

"What is going on?!" Serena's eyes flashed and Liz's eyes widened at the sight of flames erupting from the girl's fingertips.

"My sister's…uh…not normal. Can we just move past all of that though?" Jeremy intervened, hoping to speed the process along. He was lost and he needed answers pronto, "What's going on?!"

"Alaric…when he was a raving lunatic." Carol started off, "wrote a Goddamn letter to Pastor Young on the Council telling him everything, Serena."

Serena's mouth kept opening and shutting, words were failing her in that moment.

"What do you mean everything?" Jeremy was exasperated. What did this have to do with anything?

"Everyone on the council knows about Vampires in this town, the Original Family, Tyler being a werewolf…and they know of our involvement. They had us arrested! But we managed to escape and we came straight here. The council have weapons – they've had Alaric's letter for days and they've had so much time to prepare. They went about mapping everyone's routines and…and today they took them all. Caroline, Damon, Stefan…Tyler…" Carol burst into a sob, unable to carry on but enough had been said already.

"Jer…" Serena's voice was deceptively calm, "Call Elijah and Kol in and call Ric. Tell him to come here"

As her brother did as asked, Serena dialled Bonnie, "Where are you?"

"There's…a problem" the voice on the other end spoke shakily before a scuffle of sorts was heard. Then, Serena's heart skipped a beat as she heard a smooth, accented voice replace her friend's scared one.

"Hello Love"

-/-

"Ok..let's look at the logistics here." Serena took command, ignoring Kol's persistent stare, "We are out manned, out gunned too. 12 of them and 6 of us…but bullets work against them."

"We aren't killing them!" Sheriff Forbes gasped, aghast, looking at Ric for his agreement.

"Well they aren't taking the same moral front with my sister so forgive me if I don't think twice to shoot them" Serena snapped. The Sheriff rose on her feet, her gaze as firm as it was threatening, "I am still accountable to the law in this town Serena and I refuse to kill those people! I've known them all my life-you've known them all your life!"

"And they've known Elena all her life yet they're chomping at the bit to kill her!" Serena argued back, enraged at the stance Liz was taking. Didn't she understand what was at stake here?!

Within seconds of her outburst, Liz Forbes was shaking on her feet, her body swaying as she fell backwards into Alaric's arms.

Serena gaped at Jeremy with a syringe of sedatives in his hands.

"Same stuff Matt and I slipped you and Elena" Jeremy muttered, his frown twitching as he carried Liz in his arms and placed her on the couch behind them all.

"What?" He snapped at Serena, "Her argument was slowing us down"

Licking her lips, Serena nodded before shifting her gaze to anywhere else in the room. She wasn't sure if she was proud or worried at how her brother was turning out to be. Unknowingly her eyes landed on Kol and his stupid smirk at Jeremy. She observed the look her brother and Kol shared and the scowl on her face only deepened. Elijah cleared his throat and brought everyone's attention back to the matter at hand. Serena's eyes fell on Carol, still sobbing and she figured if the Mayor didn't mind her brother sedating an officer of the law, who was she to protest?

"Right, well, the Council are hiding all the vampires and they could use that as leverage if we all go attack them." Serena began explaining her plan, "But they can't harm Rebekah – assuming she's with them"

"She is" Elijah spoke with conviction and Serena found it harder and harder to dismiss his gaze on her.

"They can't harm her- so they can't use her as leverage. Which means the three of you are up."

Kol spoke for the first time that day, "Myself, Elijah and Alaric?"

Serena gulped, her eyes finally meeting his. She owed him that much atleast, after what Bonnie had done.

"No…uhm…Ric's to stay here with Liz and Carol. I don't want him attacking any of you especially since there's bound to be blood spewing around everywhere"

Alaric looked a little offended at Serena's comment but couldn't dispute it.

"Who then?" Kol's brows quirked.

"So…there's a slight complication." Serena coughed, "Klaus is awake."

-/-

He started throwing pikes of wood into her living room and she felt anger swell out of her in waves as she strode to the front door. Eye blazing, she watched as he smirked menacingly before throwing another piece of fencing straight at her. Before she could so much as react, a body blurred past her, hitting Klaus like a cannonball. The pair went tumbling for yards, their brawl creating an absolute ruckus that destroyed cars and wayward trees in their path. Kol and Niklaus were throwing punches at each other whilst Elijah stood beside her, his fingers pinching the bridge of his nose as he huffed irritably.

"How?" He asked the dark haired Witch in front of him who Jeremy had shuffled into the house. So Bonnie explained.

Elena had come to her a few hours ago and pleaded for her to find a way out – for Bonnie to find a way to make her human again. Bonnie had in turn rummaged through several grimoires including Esther's and had delved into dark magic by channelling Klaus.

"But how did you find him?" Elijah hissed, striding to her, ready to choke her in his anger but a flick of Serena's hand set Elijah's hands on fire for a few seconds. His head snapped to her, warning understood. He was a little in awe of her but that was a feeling he would dwell on at a later time.

"The…the witches. They…they wanted me to wake Klaus up. I…I don't know why." Bonnie had stuttered, "They led me to his desiccated body and…and I channelled him, trying to pull Elena's soul from the Other Side but..but before I could…Klaus woke up and…and the other Witches found out and…and they found out I was also channelling Serena" she winced, her voice trailing off in a whisper. Serena's eyes stared imploringly into Bonnie's.

"What? Why? How…how did I not…feel that?"

"I siphoned some of your magic at the hospital, after I found out Elena was in transition. I…I thought I could maybe figure out a way to fix her and when I did, I figured I'd need a little extra magic." She chewed her lip, her head dropping in shame. She felt like a thief…no, she was one.

"That's why you were asleep for 12 hours, Ser" Jeremy's gaze was accusing and filled with hurt as he glared at Bonnie, "And you were shaking…I thought it was more of the weird Phoenix shit but…but you were in pain" Jeremy slammed a fist onto the table and Bonnie shrieked, scared. They couldn't get into this now but Bonnie knew that when they had time…she had a lot of grovelling to do.

Serena heard a sickening crunch and rushed back to the front door, her patience having whittled down to being non existent. Kol and Klaus were still fighting though now their clothes were covered in blood.

"Niklaus!" She screamed as she stormed out, her hands waving to form circles of fire around both Mikaelson brothers.

Her hair billowed behind her in dark waves as she strode towards Klaus. He could practically see flickers of electricity exuding from her, eager to attack him and it surprised him. Since when did she become so powerful? That was not the most surprising occurrence of the day however, no, what truly stumped him and had him stumbling was what she said next.

"You owe me Nik. You gave me your word" She breathed out the words rather than spoke them and they leapt and bounded, scarring his skin. Her eyes were piercing his in such a way that he knew of what she was referring to.

"I am collecting now" she spoke through gritted teeth, "Help me save Elena, Stefan, Damon, Caroline…and consider one debt repaid."

"What's this about?" Kol growled, appearing by Sera in an instant, his stance tense, ready to pounce again. Then he felt her palm grip his bicep and he watched her shake her head so subtly, he wondered if he was imagining things. Eyes flickering to meet his, she commanded, "Both of you. Inside. Now."

0-0-0-0

Niklaus was truly amazed by the creature walking beside him. He hadn't confronted her about any of it yet- she hadn't given him a chance to. She had been a dictator the second they had entered the house. She had barked orders, formulated a plan and marched out of the house. No one had questioned her. 3 Originals, a Phoenix and a human boy fighting against 12 humans…it was laughable. They'd win this battle before it even began – but Serena had warned otherwise.

"If we just go in guns blazing, they could kill my sister within minutes. Vampires all passed out on vervain are easy fucking targets Nik" she all but spat in his face, "We need to be discrete"

So here he was now, hiding in the shadows with Kol and Elijah, waiting for Serena and Jeremy to enter the Ranch house.

"What debt was she talking about" Kol demanded and Klaus scoffed, "If your wife didn't trust you enough to tell you, why should I?"

He was goading his brother and he was revelling in the way Kol's features twisted to a snarl.

"Fuck off Nik" he spat, "You don't know anything about me and Sera"

"I know that she chose to keep secrets from you" Klaus dug deeper. "A form of betrayal, wouldn't you say?" He smirked, then his eyes narrowed as he finished, "How does it feel to be betrayed by family, Kol?"

Kol scoffed, "I've suffered enough at your hands. What, didn't like tasting your own medicine?"

Klaus could have snapped Kol's neck in that moment but the same could have been said about the way Kol was feeling. Both brothers had hearts filled with mistrust for each other but none of it would get rehashed now.

"Pastor Young"

Kol's head snapped to Serena's form a distance away. She was entering the house now and he turned to face Elijah, nodding, the three of them splitting ways to pick off guards surrounding the property one by one.

0-0-0-0

"Serena…what are you doing here?" The Pastor asked with furrowed brows, sceptical as his eyes roved both Gilbert siblings.

"Pastor…I've come to speak to you about Elena…I know you know"

The Pastor's eyes widened in fear for a split second before he leapt back, reaching for the shotgun on a side table a few feet from the front door.

"You can't enter" he growled, "I haven't invited you in"

Serena licked her lips, her hands raised, as she slowly stepped into the house, Jeremy following suite.

"We're both…human. You see…if we could just explain how this all happened"

Lowering the shotgun filled with wooden bullets, the Pastor sighed, his head dropping in disappointment. "Your Father would be so ashamed. You knew your sister was a Vampire and-"

"She should have died last night" Jeremy blurted out, "Serena, Matt and Elena were in a car accident last night. The car fell into the lake and Matt managed to pull both of them out but they were badly hurt and were taken to hospital. That was when Meredith Fell gave them both Vampire blood and while…Serena healed, Elena…Elena was too badly hurt..she didn't make it."

"We didn't know about the Vampire blood…we didn't know she'd wake up again as…and she's in transition" tears fell from Serena's eyes rapidly, her cheeks reddening and a mask of distraught desperation fell over her face. It was truly impressive how well she could act.

The Pastor ate right into it, embracing Serena into his arms, offering her comforting words.

"My little sister is a monster now and it's all Meredith's fault" she sobbed.

"You can be reassured Meredith has been taken care of. My child, I am so very sorry"

Whilst the Pastor took care of Serena, Jeremy made sure to switch off the receiver left on a side table in the house. Kol, Klaus and Elijah were probably snapping necks by now and the Pastor didn't need to be alerted to any of that.

"So you didn't know about it? All the Vampires…your friends.."

"I didn't" Serena hiccupped, "Jer and I were totally oblivious and it just hurts you know? That your sister can lie to you like that. She had this whole other life and…and I just wonder sometimes if its all my fault. If I had just been here after Mom and Dad died then she would never have gotten mixed in the wrong company."

"How did you find out she was here?" The Pastor stiffened, distancing himself from Serena.

"Elena never showed up and…and we tracked her phone to here. I remember coming here a couple times when I was younger – remember when I babysat April? So I knew this was your property"

Pastor Young nodded along, her explanation having satisfied him, "Serena, none of this is your fault…it's not at all your fault child." He placed a hand on her head affectionately and Serena had to bury her rage deep within herself.

"Jeremy and I…we just want to say goodbye properly. One…one last time…please?"

"You aren't…going to help Elena are you?" The Pastor asked sceptically and Serena shook her head vigorously.

"Our Father wouldn't have wanted that" she felt like she was throwing up on the inside as she spewed out lies. Her Father would have told her to get the hell out of Mystic Falls with her sister tied up in the back of a damn pick up truck. Family always came first- Grayson and Miranda had raised their children to remember that well.

"In fact…if you want, I can stay back and Jer can go say goodbye. One of the Officers outside your house could take him? We can take it in turns to see Elena. Please Pastor. Don't rob us of our last moments with Elena" and then she delivered the kicker, "What if this was happening to your daughter, April?"

Clearing his throat, the Pastor nodded and went outside to call an Officer to accompany Jeremy. While he stepped out, Jeremy shot Serena a confused stare. She was deviating from the plan.

"Elena has 20 minutes left" Serena breathed out, "Feed her your blood even if you have to shove it down her throat" she shot him a stern glare and he nodded.

"Kol, Klaus and Elijah must have taken care of the other guards by the perimeter of the farm by now. You just have to deal with the ones guarding the cells. Text Kol"

"Ser-"

"Go, Jeremy. I'll be fine. Don't wait for me. Get Elena and go" she pushed him way hurriedly as the Pastor came in with an Officer.

Officer Nathan. He would die tonight and Serena didn't feel the least guilty about it.

-/-/-

Jeremy was tense as he followed Officer Nathan to the cells they had kept Elena and his friends in. He tried acting as normal as possible but that epically failed as Klaus walked out with Caroline in his arms. Rebekah was heard screeching from inside the structure – 'how could you leave me!? I was the only one who stood by you Nik! I betrayed Sera and Kol for you!'

Officer Nathan, who had been firing rounds of wooden bullets at Klaus, stopped abruptly and rounded on Jeremy upon hearing Rebekah's words. His hands reached for his walkie talkie but before he could so much as speak, Jeremy had punched his throat, shoving his body to the floor. He ripped the Officer's coms away as well as his gun, emptying it of bullets and tossing it away. The Officer was unconscious so Jeremy didn't think he'd give him much trouble. He ran inside, his heart thumping as the alarm on his phone rang – 10 minutes left to save Elena.

Jeremy rolled his eyes at walking in on Kol taunting Damon, standing outside his cell, refusing to open it.

"Elena…" Jeremy ran to her. She was lying on the ground, seemingly not breathing.

"Jeremy, you need to feed her now! She said she wanted to turn" Stefan seemed frantic.

"Kol! A little help here. I can't reach her" Jeremy yelled and Kol rolled his eyes but aided his quasi-friend. Breaking open the cell doors, he watched over the pair of siblings as one of them fed the other. For a moment there was no movement in Elena and then her eyes snapped open and she grabbed Jeremy's hand, drinking from his wrist like a woman starved.

"Easy now" Kol laid a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, pulling him away from Elena, his own hand clamping down rather harshly on her shoulder, crippling her in pain.

"Don't get carried away" he knew how newborns behaved and he didn't think Serena would appreciate it if Jeremy died on Kol's watch.

"Take her away" Kol commanded as he broke open Stefan's cell as well as Tyler's.

"All the Officers are either dead or unconscious" he added as he pushed Jeremy and Stefan outside, Elena already in Stefan's arms. Tyler followed weakly behind, Caroline's name a murmur on his lips.

"I'm sure my brother will take good care of her" Kol snarked making Jeremy groan, "Stop being such a dick"

Kol shot Jeremy a half hearted glare, all the while wondering how it had come to this? Kol was being half way civil with all these trouble-making teens and he wasn't having a terrible time doing it either. Walking out, having ignored his sister's shouts for attention and even ignoring Damon's unconscious body, Kol made it to the cars parked on the field. He looked around, confused for a second. Where was she?

"Is Sera still inside?" He glared at Jeremy who shook his head rapidly, "I…she's up to something. I don't know. She told me to go"

-/-/-

"Jer, I want you to go home now, I have some…stuff to take care of. Tell Officer Nathan thanks from me. I need to speak to The Pastor alone and I'll be home late. I love you Jer" Serena added for affect as she cut off her fake phone call. The Pastor looked perplexed and Serena began,

"Pastor Young…I…I'm afraid I haven't been entirely honest with you" Serena appeared the picture of guilt as she slowly sipped on her mug of tea. She rushed to finish before he jumped to conclusions of his own though – she needed to be the one controlling the situation.

"I've known about Vampires in Mystic Falls for a while now. I just never thought my sister would become one. I told Sheriff Forbes about it when I first found out but she…well, Caroline is a Vampire so the Sheriff wasn't of any help. Then I went to Mayor Lockwood and…well…you know Tyler is a Werewolf so that was useless too. They both…they both told me they had the situation under control and that no harm would come to Elena and Jeremy so…I stayed quiet. But I just can't take in anymore. So much has happened" she broke into sobs, "I just can't sit here and let the Vampires kill or turn another one of my siblings. I just can't"

"Hush now child" the Pastor had bought into her confession, his own pride and self righteousness clouding his judgement. "After today there won't be anymore Vampires in Mystic Falls."

Serena's eyes snapped to his, "I know of a way to make sure there won't be any Vampires in Mystic Falls ever, Pastor. In fact, anywhere in the world. I know of a way we can terminate the entire species, Pastor."

She waited with baited breath btu she didn't have to wait long. He sat opposite her with excitement gleaming in his eyes. So he had caught the bait. Hook, line and goddamn sinker.

"Tell me, Serena!"

"I need everyone here for this, Pastor. If you're serious about killing all Vampires…I need all the Council members here. I want everyone to be aware – no more secrets. Secrets are what destroyed my family and it's what has caused this town so many problems. No more. Call a council meeting and I'll tell you about The Original Family."

-/-/-

"Kol!" Rebekah laughed through her tears, "You came back for me!"

"Don't be ridiculous Bekah" he laughed loudly, mockingly, "I came to wake Damon up and taunt him some more before breaking his spine again."

Rage bubbled out of her, "You and Klaus are just the same. None of you value Family"

"And did you!?" He yelled, his hand slamming against the iron bars caging her in.

"Did you care about family Bekah?! You just tried to ruin me and Sera" he spat out, furious. He could stake her with white oak within seconds, that's how angry he was with her.

"Oh relax" she huffed, "She would have reincarnated in another 100 years and the two of you could have carried on your epic romance saga"

He nearly tore his way through the cell to choke her, her Vampiric face out in full flare, "No." he growled, "This is it. 3 chances, that's all I get to break the curse. She only reincarnates three times before…before the Phoenix Elders stop her from returning."

Rebekah was speechless, her breathing erratic as the weight of her actions fell on her shoulders, "I didn't…you never…you didn't tell any of us"

"Why would I?" He retorted spitefully, "None of you have ever tried helping me break the curse. None of you have ever cared enough to bring her back"

"That's not true" her heart broke at the sight of her brother's pain filled eyes.

"We tried… remember? 1810"

"Elijah and Klaus stuck a dagger in my chest" Kol spat out

"Kol you were out of your mind" Rebekah shouted back, vividly remembering the psychotic look in his eyes as he compelled actors to reenact Hamlet with swords instead of props. He was intent on painting the village red with blood.

"Do you know what it felt like to approach her, gaze into her eyes for the first time since her death and have her ask me who I was?"

Neither of them were breathing, the moment so tense. Rebekah saw a flicker of vulnerability in Kol's eyes and it was like seeing into the windows of his pained and broken soul.

"She was so sad…she didn't know she was a Phoenix and she didn't have her powers and…she was lost." He was gritting his teeth, not knowing why he was spilling so many words to her. They had never spoken like this since Sera's death. They had all hardened a little, changed a little, distanced themselves from each other – well, it felt like they had all distanced themselves from him and he had never felt more abandoned by his family than in the years after Sera's death.

"She had this pit of emptiness in her heart, in her soul…and she didn't even know why" he laughed derisively.

"You…you knew all that just from watching her?" Rebekah was curious and envious. She had never seen a love like Kol and Seraphina's. She had once aspired to have a love like that- unconditional and borderline obsessive but after many heartbreaks and several centuries of loneliness, she had given up hope of ever finding everlasting love.

"I…I felt it. The phoenix bond was active – it still is. The bond cannot be broken, not even by death. It's weak but it's a tether tying us together, drawing us to each other like…like magnets…and it's so frustrating that I'm more attuned to the bond than she is."

"I'm sorry" Rebekah cleared her throat, "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. For Sera. I promise I'll be there now. We'll make this last chance count, Kol. We'll break the curse."

Kol had heard promises fly off Bekah's lips before, promises she never kept and he was unsure she'd keep this one either but simply hearing it made him feel a little better and for that he was thankful to her.

Sighing, with a stern face he broke open her cell door and nodded towards Damon's form lying on the floor.

"Take him away and we're…alright."

-/-/-

"Kol…if you're here like I think you are, I need you to text me." Serena whispered as softly as she could, her lips hovering over the tea mug in her hands. It was horrid and she had been trying to force it down her throat for the past 10 minutes. Filled with wolfsbane and vervain, she knew the Pastor was making sure she wasn't some 'supernatural freak' but the taste of it was making her want to retch.

Her eyes flicked to her phone, dimly lighting up upon receiving Kol's text. She glared at her phone when she saw 'Hello Darling' on her screen. Placing it faced down, she got up.

"Uhm..Pastor, where's the bathroom?" He directed her as he scrutinised her. Something about this didn't sit quite right with him. His eyes snapped to her phone still lying on the table and he relaxed a little as he realised she had left her phone there on purpose, to show him he could trust her. He sighed and took his seat at the dining table, choosing to suppress all his worries as he waited for the rest of the council members.

Once safely in the bathroom, Serena continued muttering, sure that Kol could still hear her using his Vampire senses.

"I need you to gather all the Officers, dead and alive. I need you to place them behind the farmhouse I'm in. Text me again if you've heard all this – and don't call me darling" she hissed before making her way out. She could almost picture the smirk on his face and it pissed her off.

-/-/-

The 12 founders were staring at her with a burning determination in their eyes. She had just finished telling them the secret of how to kill an Original and they were all incredibly eager to test her theory out. She had told them how Johnathan Gilbert the first had figured this out in 1864 – white oak ash and a mystical dagger however it wasn't a permanent solution. She had then proceeded to tell them how she had found out, through befriending Rebekah, that the only way to kill an Original was by using a white oak stake. She had lied and said Alaric was searching for the stake at this very moment and that the second he called her and confirmed he had it, they could put their plan in motion. Serena had sat back and watched as they all got riled up. She listened as they spewed blind hatred towards Vampires and Werwolves. They were all so ignited, they wanted to burn the Vampires to the ground right away. That was the exact moment Pastor Young had realised there were no Officers guarding his farmhouse or the perimeter of his ranch. He spoke into his walkie talkie, standing in a corner of the kitchen, away from prying eyes. Realisation struck him as he cast a glance at Serena, smirking on the couch as she gazed at all the council members. Her eyes caught his and her brows quirked mockingly.

"This is all a farce!" He roared out angrily, "She has helped the Vampires escape" he pointed at her accusingly and Serena took it as her cue to light up like a fire cracker. Her hands were on fire and her hair crackled with sparks of electricity as she stood like a force of nature against them.

"Just because I can ingest vervain and wolfsbane does not mean I am human, Pastor" she mocked him cruelly.

A stake flew at her which she dodged with quick reflexes before blasting a ball of fire towards Edgar Davidson, Mystic Fall High School's librarian. She had known him since she was a kid yet she didn't so much as blink as his face burned off.

"I don't enjoy this" she snapped, "but you're all blind with hatred and you all tried to kill my sister tonight" she growled, her hands touching tables and curtains in the kitchen, setting them on fire. She watched as the members frantically tried breaking windows and doors to get out but Serena had sealed the house with magic. No one could leave.

"You knew Elena from the second she was born. How could you have the heart to kill someone like her? She's pure, innocent – hasn't ever hurt anyone- but none of you see that anymore. All you see is a monster. I can't let you all live. Not when I know you're going to go after her."

She saw the Pastor fall to his knees and plead but she didn't let emotion crack through her armour.

"I'm sorry" she breathed out as she closed her eyes and released a wave of fire that burned everything in its path.

-/-/-

Walking out of the burning house unscathed, she walked to him.

"I've done this before haven't I?" She asked quietly, her eyes like steely with determination as she stared at him. Her question wasn't much of a question – it was more so a statement.

"This isn't the first time I've murdered"

She remembered.


	16. 15 The Curse and The Kidnap

**Massive thankyou to everyone that has read and reviewed my story! I'm so glad you love it. Here's another chapter! Sorry for the wait, the next chapter will come sooner!**

* * *

 **Chapter 15**

 ** _-1745 – Haiti-_**

 _Blood. Everywhere she looked, she could see blood. It stained her fingertips, sunk beneath her nailbeds and crawled into the crevices of her soul. Pools of blood on the ground she walked on - her vision was red and she feared her tears would be red too. She had blinkers on, her sight limited to the bodies that lay at her feet. Fifty-five lives taken. Fifty-five and stil counting, she reminded herself as she heard another blood curdling scream. She knew who was killing that person, for it could only be one – Kol._

 _Her eyes flickered up to meet his face and he looked horrifying with streaks of blood painted across his face. He looked terrifying to everyone except her because she knew she looked just like him. In fact, she could now, with a heavy soul, say she was exactly like him for she had just massacred an entire village of Witches alongside him._

 _The worst thing was she didn't feel even the slightest bit guilty._

 _Nor did she think she would shy away from doing it again._

"Sera…darling…you've been in there for an hour" he mumbled softly with his face pressed against the bathroom door.

"You can come in" she whispered, breath barely escaping her lips as she stared at the foam surrounding her in the bath tub. The water remained warm – ofcourse it did – she heated it with the fire propelling from her fingertips.

She heard him enter yet her eyes didn't flutter up to meet his. She felt shame but for very different reasons that what one would expect of her, Serena Gilbert. She felt shameful that she ever thought she had some form of moral high ground over him. She felt hollow – hollow and false. Like every reason she had ever come up with to avoid the likes of him, and to think that all along, she was cut from the same cloth as him.

She was a murderer and she wasn't the least bit guilty. She could remember the Pastor's pleas as he burned to a crisp. She had watched him cruelly, her heart turning glacial in the process. These people weren't people to her anymore – they were threats to her life – Elena and Jeremy were her life.

"You're upset" he plainly stated as he sat on the marble counter of the large sink, his gaze piercing her.

"And you know why" her eyes finally flickered up to meet his. They softened at the warmth in his gaze.

"I do. You felt the same way when-" he paused, his tongue running over his upper lip.

"When I helped you murder that entire village in Haiti. I can't even remember what it was called" she laughed humourlessly.

"Actually, I helped you. Not the other way around"

Her stare was deadpanned to which he shrugged, "They wanted to raise Silas and kill the entire Phoenix population of the village in the process. You felt the need to protect your kin"

"Much like I felt the need to protect my family tonight", she murmured, her features twisting into a delicate frown.

"Does that make me a homicidal maniac?" she joked feebly and his brows quirked in surprise. He hadn't expected humour from her. Dark, self depreciative humour, but humour none the less.

"You're taking it a lot better this time than in 1752" he voiced his thoughts, his eyes drifting to her exposed legs.

"I'm pruning" she displayed her arms for him to see and sure enough her skin had soaked up as much water as it could.

"Time to get out then?" he stated more than questioned.

She rose from the water, not so much as batting an eyelid, and wrapped a towel around her frame. He simply gaped.

"Are you coming?" her tone was almost teasing and he cleared his throat as he followed her out of the bathroom.

Images of her naked body flashed in his mind and he had to clench his fists to prevent himself from reaching out and touching her. His fingers longed to graze along the expanse of skin on her back, her stomach, her supple breasts, the swell of her bum. He watched quietly, from a distance, as she rifled through his wardrobe and picked out a plain white shirt to wear. She was acting so comfortable in his company and it was jarring for him to experience after so many years.

"I don't remember why we mutilated all those witches in Haiti. I don't know who Silas is and I can't remember any of the Phoenix either" she pulled her hair out of its bun and sat on his bed, his shirt gracing her body yet exposing enough of her to drive him mad.

"Do you want me to tell you?" he approached her cautiously, his eyes raking her figure, willing her to react to his decreasing proximity. She didn't flinch.

His hands found her face, his fingers brushing her cheekbones as he waited for her reply.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and let coolness of his touch wash over her. It was a welcomed feeling, what with her body being a furnace now.

"Mmm" she hummed as she recognised her increased heart rate. She wondered if he had always had this affect on her and if she would always react this way to his touch.

She felt the mattress dip opposite her and she felt him stretch out her legs, laying them on his lap.

"1752, Haiti. We had been travelling around all of Europe, exploring new worlds, learning new forms of magic" his fingertips brushed up her calf, "experiencing everything together" his palm gripped the underside of her knee and squeezed gently. She felt her breath hitch as she tipped her head back against the headboard.

"We came across a settlement in Haiti completely by chance and you felt…this sort of pull, towards certain members of the population. We slowly discovered they were relatives of Phoenix you knew from Mystic Falls and some were actually reincarnations of former Phoenix we both knew. You were very quick to take them under your wing. You felt you owed it to your kin to protect them and teach them about their heritage. We spent close to a year there and got acquainted with a coven of witches from a neighbouring village. They worshiped a God called Silas"

"I recognise that name" she interrupted, a shiver in her tone as he continued his ministrations.

"The witches were friendly at first – welcoming even. They taught us Kemiya which you grasped exceptionally quickly and then they tried teaching us Expression. You reacted horribly to it. You said it felt like your soul was being twisted"

Her eyes snapped open at that. It felt like he was pulling out a memory she had buried deep within her. She remembered the way it had felt. The magic had seeped into her body and twisted her insides in such a way that she hadn't been able to use magic for a week after.

"You remember" he sighed and she nodded.

"Then I found out they planned to harvest the Phoenix in the village and use their deaths to bring Silas back" he shifted closer on the bed till she was all but perched in his lap.

"You were inconsolable when you learnt of their plans so-"

"So I set fire to their huts and I killed anyone who had heard of Silas."

"Do you remember who Silas is now?"

"I remember finding scripture about him. Brining him back to life was this…this huge process. A lot of sacrifices had to be made and Phoenix blood was the last on the list. It wasn't just blood though…it was our power. The witches wanted to use our life source to bring him back to life. Some scriptures even said Phoenix souls would be used to sustain Silas' life on this side of the veil and…and I couldn't allow that to happen"

His hand cupped the underside of her cheek, his thumb stroking her chin.

"What else do you remember?"

"Blood" she blurted out, "Across your face and mine. Our clothes were drenched with it and…"

"And?" he pushed, his thumb drifting to her full lower lip

"And you had this smirk on your face like you were proud of me" she swallowed, her eyes wide with unshed tears.

"And I felt like a monster" She mumbled as his forehead pressed against hers.

"You cried that night. Inconsolably. You said you felt horrid for judging me when you were the same as me. Do you remember that?"

"No" her breath mingled with his as she spoke.

"And I told you I always knew. It wasn't just the fire in you that I loved. The darkness you kept buried deep within you called to me. You believe in the value of life but without so much as questioning your beliefs, you'd kill for those you consider your own. You consider me as your own and you'd do anything for me. I would do the same for you."

It seemed like that was all the validation she needed to finally give in to him. Her arms wound around his shoulders and she pushed her body into his protective embrace. Her head buried itself in the crook of his neck as she held onto him for dear life.

They fell back into the mattress in a tangle of limbs. His fingers raked through her hair in soothing motions as he felt teardrops on the column of his neck.

"I don't know why I'm crying" she whispered after a few minutes of silence.

"You're mourning of your old life" he mumbled and she sighed softly.

"I'm waiting for it to get annoying you know"

"Hmm?" He didn't quite understand.

"How you know me better than I know myself…I'm waiting for that to get annoying."

He chuckled quietly and his lips pressed a long kiss to her forehead.

"Kol" she mumbled softly and rested on her elbows, perching over his form. Eyes staring into his, she asked with such vulnerability, he felt his breath hitch.

"Is there anything else I should know?"

His fingers pushed her hair back behind her ear as he replied, "A lot more."

Something in his eyes let her know tonight was not the night to rehash more details about their lives in the past, so she conceded. She'd do this for him.

"Some other night" her eyes fluttered shut as her nose brushed his, "Tonight I want us to just…be"

His hands caressed her jawline and veered her face closer till his lips were slanting over hers languidly. There was something lazy about the way they kissed each other that night – like they had all the time in the world. They kissed as if they were familiar with each others lips, as if they could already map every cavern of each others' mouths. His hands didn't stray from her hips and she found she didn't have the kind of restraint he had. Her hands were everywhere, tugging strands of his hair, his tshirt, squeezing his biceps…

She felt heady in his embrace as his scent enveloped her. She found herself wanting more and it frustrated her to see his hands so stubbornly gripping her hips.

"What?" She pulled away rather abruptly, her breathing rapid and uneven.

"Why aren't you…you know" she swallowed and then gaped a little as her eyes flickered up to his. Black veins pulsated beneath his eyes as his pupils changed to a deep red. His hands dug into the skin of her hips a little more forcefully this time.

"I can't" he breathed out with a clenched jaw, "I won't be able to…restrain myself"

She was silent for a long moment, her eyes shifting across his face as she contemplated her next actions. Slowly, steadily, her hand moved to shift her hair away from her neck. He sucked in a sharp breath at her invitation.

"Sera…"

"Take what you need"

The instant those words left her lips, he had her on her back, his weight hovering over her with fangs protruding out of his gums.

"I'll be gentle" he spoke in a deep voice against her ear and she felt a shiver rise up her spine.

"I trust you" she breathed out just as his teeth pierced the skin of her neck. Her eyes snapped open and her spine arched in his hold. Her chest was pressed firmly against his and she let out a loud moan as he drank from her. Her nails scratched his scalp whilst the other hand left nail imprints down the skin of his back.

Her vision grew blurry and her mind spun as she saw a different picture in front of her eyes. She wasn't in Kol's bedroom, in his home in Mystic falls. She felt like she had been transported somewheres else but she could still distinctly feel his teeth pulling blood from her vein. It was a surreal experience and one that she couldn't control as it washed over her...

 ** _-990 AD – England-_**

" _Kol…Kol?" Sera wandered the cold halls of the castle they had taken shelter in. Each passing second of Kol's absence put her on edge. Maybe Mikael had found them? Maybe Kol was in danger? Thoughts like that send her pulse racing. Halting at the sound of muffled screams, she peered around the pillar and gasped softly as she watched her Husband drain a servant maid's artery, then carelessly drop her wasted body on the floor._

 _She watched him step further into the shadows and she knew he had heard her._

 _"Sera stay back" he all but spat._

 _"Kol" she murmured as she paid no heed and let her feet carry her towards him._

 _"Sera" he all but growled and she caught the moonlight glimmering off his fangs. She felt her heartbeat quicken yet she didn't think it was out of fright. He misunderstood and tried making a quick getaway but Sera knew Kol. She knew of his need to run away. It had magnified upon him becoming a Vampire which meant she had to work that much harder to earn his trust._

 _"Kol Mikaelson" she frowned, brows tight as she blocked his path. Hands on his chest, she used magic to push him back against the wall._

 _"Sera, leave. I don't want you to see me like this" his face was hidden in the shadows but she could still see his eyes glowing in the dark._

 _"Like what?" she shook her head at the desperation that shrouded his eyes._

 _"Like a monster" he whispered but her hand fell onto his lips before he could so much as finish his words._

 _Gently, diligently, her fingers traced the pulsating veins beneath his eyes. She stared at the large, black orbs his eyes shifted to when his fangs protruded through his gums. They were enticing._

 _"So beautiful, Kol" she murmured as her fingers drifted down to his lips, her thumb stroking his fangs. She took in a sharp breath when one of them pierced the skin of her hands and watched in amazement as Kol's entire form changed. He was wound tighter than she had ever seen before. His knuckles were white as snow as he clenched his fists, his form crippled in a single spot and his eyes shut._

 _"Move. Back." He commanded in a deadly tone but she paid no heed. Instead, she whispered in his ear, "Take what you need, darling"_

 _He groaned deeply as he felt her supple form press against his, her neck tilted, on display. His nose brushed across the smooth, tanned pane of her shoulder before he obeyed and sunk his fangs into her jugular._

 _It felt like something had snapped into place in his soul. Her eyes shot wide open in pleasure as her body clung to his._

 _Nails digging into Kol's shoulders, Seraphina moaned loudly but her moans were soon drowned by Kol's lips as he smothered her in kiss after kiss. Hands gripping her body, carrying her against his hips, Kol took Sera to their bedchamber._

 _"What do I taste like?" she asked him curiously as he placed her on the mattress. His lust filled eyes bore into hers, "Spice, smoke, sandalwood" he barely spoke as he all but ripped her nightdress off her body._

 _A thought suddenly occurred to her, making her blood boil. Hands gripping his hair rather painfully, she tugged his head away from her chest._

 _"Is it always this pleasurable for you when you feed?" she sneered._

 _He understood the implication behind her question – she was jealous._

 _"This is a first, I promise you love" he assured her, his lips continuing their assault on her neck._

 _She chewed her lip pensively as she wondered whether all this pleasure was due to the Phoenix bond between her and her beau. The bond had affected them differently, no doubt due to Kol being somewhat undead. She knew he hadn't picked up on it but she had. She could almost feel a thread between his life and hers. He wasn't like his siblings. They were all true vampires- dead, cold predators._

 _Kol was in limbo. Parts of him were alive due to the bond. His human instincts were in constant battle with his beastly ones and she wondered if that was why he was having so much trouble adjusting to this lifestyle compared to his siblings. He had an uncontrollable hunger and his recklessness was magnified to unsightly amounts. She just about managed to ground him but she worried what would happen to him if something happened to her._

 _She gasped loudly, her thoughts going haywire as his mouth began sucking on her breasts, his palm squeezing her arse firmly._

 _"You weren't paying attention" he growled, dangerously._

 _"I was thinking of you" she breathed out, a wicked smile on her face, "and all the things I want to do to pleasure you tonight my lord"_

"Sera…Serena…Ser, come on…this isn't funny…Sera?"

She jolted awake with a loud gasp, her eyes snapping open to meet his bewildered stare. He felt his dead heart stutter as he saw white orbs staring back at him.

"Kol" his name rolled off her lips in an oh so familiar way.

"Seraphina?"

"We're running out of time darling." Her body shook violently in his arms as he held her close to his chest, his voice pleading for her to come back, to explain what she meant.

"Sera? Sera what can I do? Darling please…please come back, tell me…Sera" his voice broke as he buried his face in her neck, his tears making trails down her neck.

Her breathing had calmed down having passed out in his embrace and he spent the rest of the night silently crying, helpless against the curse caging her in.

* * *

Her mouth felt like sandpaper when she awoke. Her head was pounding and every muscle in her neck and back seemed to ache. She felt nauseous and belatedly realised it was due to being in a moving vehicle. She felt a gentle gust of wind ruffle through her hair and then her eyes fluttered open to land on a very familiar looking ring. She knew who it belonged to and all the panic that had been slowly rising within her seemed to automatically subside.

Her eyes took in her surroundings as she struggled to sit up.

"Press the lever beneath your seat" his smooth voice was soothing to her ears as she followed his instructions. The seat lurched upright with her.

A few moments of stretching and looking around were enough to put her on edge again.

"Where are we Kol?"

His right hand, the one with the lapis lazuli stone on his ring finger, squeezed her knee gently. He briefly met her stare before looking forward to the road again.

"On route to New Orleans"

She gaped at him, her features twisting into a ghastly expression.

"What do you mean 'on route to New Orleans'?! What does that mean?!"

Her breathing felt strained and she had to remind herself to count to ten in her head if she wanted to avoid a panic attack.

"Something happened last night" he tried explaining

"Yeah we made out a little" she scoffed, "and you drank from me" her voice rose several pitches as her subconscious delved further into her last memories, "And I murdered 12 people – are we on the run?! Is this what this is? Is Sheriff Forbes after me? Am I a wanted criminal?!"

Her rant was cut short by his horrific driving as he swerved off the highway and into the dirt path on the side of the lane.

Kol stared at Sera's frightened face and thought how easy it could be to simply lie to her. He could so very simply tell her she was in danger and the Sheriff was looking for her but the way her eyes looked at him and the way she waited so patiently for an explanation, without so much as doubting him, he found it impossible to lie. Not to her. Especially not now.

"No. You're not a wanted criminal. Klaus is keeping Sheriff Forbes locked up till the vervain is flushed out of her system. He'll compell her to forget about you being supernatural and about the town council being burned to a crisp. She won't suspect your involvement at all."

Serena took a moment to take it in before sighing in relief.

"Tehn what's going on? Why are we…why aren't we in Mystic Falls. I can't remember anything past…" her cheeks grew rosy in a blush as she recalled his steamy kisses and what it felt like to have him sink his fangs into her. She recalled a certain memory she had of the two of them many centuries ago and pretty soon her blush faded. Fear drifted into her eyes as she spoke, "Did I have a black out again Kol?

"You did" he licked his upper lip and she felt her eyes narrowing automatically. She knew he did that whenever he was about to say something he knew would upset her.

"We left Mystic Falls because we're running out of time, Sera"

"Out of time for what?"

"We need answers or you're…or you'll leave me again and this time forever" exasperation rose in his voice till it burst out of him in the form of anger. He was punching the steering wheel of the car and Serena feared he'd break it.

"Kol!" Her palm gripped his bicep and squeezed hard, "Kol calm down!"

"You don't understand" he growled, his face snapping to hers, his palms rising to grip her face. The firmness of his grip was betrayed by the crack in his voice.

"I can't lose you, Sera. Not again. I don't think I'll survive it this time."

"I don't understand what you're saying Kol" she pleaded, her eyes watering as she all but felt the pain in his gaze.

"This isn't your first reincarnation after you died in 1759. This is the closest you have come to breaking the curse on you. We can't lose now. Not when we're so close to breaking the curse."

"What curse?! What are you saying?!" She felt like she could throw up. Everything about his behaviour and the words he was saying sounded familiar in a way that made her nauseous with fear.

"We didn't think!" He shouted, his fist punching the dashboard of the car, "We never think." Tears streamed down his face, "We should have just killed that entire village of Silas worshippers but you..you wanted to spare the children" he laughed derisively, "but she wasn't a child. She was a centuries old witch, possessing the body of a child. She absorbed the powers from the dead souls of all the murdered witches in the village and she hunted us down. She tried to kill you, permanently. She wanted to destroy your soul out of revenge but that wouldn't have been possible – not whilst your soul was bonded to mine. When she learned she couldn't ever truly kill you, she placed a curse on you to suppress every memory you had of me and of being a Phoenix. It weakened the bond and your powers and then when she killed you…you didn't reincarnate. I…I thought I had lost you forever till…till 1810…and I saw you in New Orleans. You said your name was Valeria."

She leant forwards and pulled him into her arms. He clung to her like a man starved of human contact.

"You didn't know me nor did you know who you really were. That wasn't even the worst part. The worst part was forming the bond with you and having you die in my arms a few days later. The worst part was feeling hope for a new life I could have with you and then having that hope snatched away so cruelly."

"I roamed like a nomad, bloodthirsty, in mourning…I was lost without you, Sera. I could have handled the pain of you not knowing me or even the pain of never forming the bond with you but I could never have handled the pain of knowing you were gone forever."

"But I reincarnated again. I'm here, aren't I?"

He shook his head, his hands gripping hers, "I saw you again in 1912. Scarlett. I was half out of my mind wondering whether it was actually you or if I was just projecting my desires onto some simple human but you…you got angry at me once. I don't blame you, I was being very ungentlemanly" he chuckled, his voice husky, "And your anger gave way to sparks. You didn't notice them but I did and I knew it was you. I started finding out all I could about the Witch who cursed you and even more about the Phoenix and their ability to manipulate various forms of magic-"

"The curse itself? I was manipulating the curse?" She interrupted, her eyes sparking in excitement.

"You were, my little flame" he murmured, his eyes filled with fondness and pride.

"But I found out the more you fought against the curse, the more it weakened your Phoenix form. It drained your life force to fight the power of a 1000 witches in every reincarnation you took. You hadn't tapped into your phoenix powers enough in those reincarnations and the bond between us was weak. The coven of Witches I met in New Orleans – the ones that helped me understand the curse – they told me you wouldn't have the energy needed to reincarnate a fourth time. If I lost you now, I'd lose you forever."


	17. 16 The Maniac and The Moralist

**A/N:** **I am incredible sorry for this huge delay but i've been having some ideas about this story and taking it different places that what I had originally forseen. I've also been studying and taking Accountancy exams so it's been pretty hectic lately!**

 **I promise i'll reply to all review in my next chapter which should be out next week!**

 **For now, enjoy this one guys and thank you so much for sticking with this story and for sending me such wonderful reviews!**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

"Are you sure this is necessary? I mean, how do you even know if he's telling the truth? How -"

"Elena" Serena sighed, her fingers rubbing her temple rather harshly, "I know, ok? I just do. I trust him. I keep having all these memories of my past life with Kol and I just _know_ he's telling the truth."

"But did you really have to leave us? In the middle fo the night like that, without even saying goodbye" Elena's despondent voice over the phone sent a surge of guilt through Serena. She sent Kol a sharp glare before twisting away from him and continuing her conversation with her sister.

"I'll admit I should have spoken to both you and Jeremy but I didn't…I didn't know how to face you both after killing the Council Members. I was afraid of what you'd think of me."

The line went silent and Serena held her breath. She heard a scuffle of sorts before Jeremy's voice flooded through the line.

"Serena, we've all…we've all done things, ok? And you did what you did to protect Elena and me and all our friends."

"Elena doesn't feel the same, does she?" Serena whispered, her eyes watering. She felt Kol's hand in her hair, his fingers massaging the base of her neck in a soothing manner.

"She's just…processing it.", Jeremy huffed, "look, she has no room to judge. Not when she's dating an ex ripper. Someone or the other keeps dying in this town Elena, and it always comes back to us. There's no good and bad anymore. We're all just trying to survive."

Serena chuckled wearily, "When did you grown up, Jer?"

"When you were busy making out with Kol" he snarked back and Serena groaned just as Kol laughed.

"And you're totally ok with everything I've told you and Elena? About the reincarnations and the curse? And me slowly getting my memories back…I don't want you thinking I'm turning into someone else ok Jer? I'm still _me_ "

"Of course you are" he scoffed, "Or else you wouldn't have called to apologise at 8am on a Sunday morning. No sense of timing"

Serena rolled her eyes at his joke yet a small smile managed to find its way onto her lips.

"I love you Jer."

"I love you too Serena." He laughed and then his voice sobered, "but be careful…and keep in touch. By text."

She understood what he was trying to convey. He didn't want Kol to always ear wig into their conversations.

"Ok…you take care too. Bye Jer."

"See?" Kol started as soon as she cut the call, "I told you they'd take it all ok"

" _They_ aren't ok, just Jer is….but not Elena and I don't blame her either. She's got a lot going on what with being a vampire now and all the emotional damage that comes with it. I just wish I could be there with her."

"She's got enough people there with her." Kol was frowning, his eyes narrowed on the road ahead, "You pander to her too much"

Serena scoffed, "ok…we aren't at that stage yet."

"What stage?" his frown deepend.

"The stage where you have a free pass on commenting about my Family."

He was silent after that but the furrowing of his brows told her he was ticked off. His hand had long retreated from her and his grip on the steering wheel had tightened.

She sighed softly and twisted towards the window. She didn't know how to deal with her feelings for him. Some moments in time they were so intense, she could barely describe them yet other times she felt like she had just met him a month ago. She got annoyed at how familiar he acted, how he felt free to comment about her siblings, about _her_ feelings. She knew she was being unfair to him – being skitzopherenic about her feelings to him – but she didn't know how to rectify it. She just hoped he'd understand and in time it would all balance out.

-/-/

Kol didn't stop for breaks. He drove non stop to New Orleans so the pair of them reached the city within the day.

Checking into a hotel, they dropped off their bags and left to visit an apothecary in the city centre. Kol suspected it was owned by a Witch and they needed supplies in order to cast a cloaking spell over themselves.

Serena had sulked slightly during their walk to the town centre and had been mildly offended that Kol had rifled through her clothing in her room to pack her a bag whilst she had been passed out in _his_ room. He had risen to her whining and snapped back 'would you rather I _hand't_ been thoughtful and packed you a bag?'

She had gone back to being silent again and it was getting on his nerves. He felt her pulling away from him in moments like this and he couldn't fathom why she was behaving this way.

The tinkling of a bell alerted the shop owner to their entrance but Serena realised the woman on the other side of the counter didn't so much as need to turn around to figure out just _who_ had stepped into her permises.

She spun around with a heated glare on her face, her palm raised in warning and Serena understood she was staring back at a Witch.

"What are _you_ doing here? Your kind aren't allowed on this side of the French Quarter" she spat out, her voice quiet and deadly.

"Easy love" Kol raised his hands, "We just came to buy a few herbs"

"Yeah right" she snarled, her hands shifting aggressively. Serena felt raw power exude from her and watched in horror as Kol dropped to his knees, screaming in agony.

"What are you doing?!" Serena shouted as she knelt beside Kol. He had warned her not to display her Phoenix powers in New Orleans but she didn't think she could hold back when he was in such pain.

"Stop it! Stop! You're hurting him!"

"Are you working with them!?" The Witch spat back, "how can you betray your own kind?! You traitor!"

"I don't understand" Serena felt her eyes moisten, "We're just passing through New Orleans –just _let him go_ "

Somewhere along the line, Serena's pleading turned into an angry growl as she stood up, her own palm extended.

The Witch chuckled, "I can sense you're a young witch. You're weak"

"Sera- no" Kol rasped and that was enough for Serena to unleash her powers on the Witch. A ring of fire formed around her, breaking her concentration thus releasing Kol from the spell. The Witch struggled to put it out using her own magic but Serena kept absorbing it and channelling it into her own flames, making them more potent.

"What is this?! What…you're…why is my magic not working?!" Fear struck the witch as she cowered to a corner of the apothecary.

"Serena!"

Jolting, Serena let the flames die.

"Now…the list…please" Serena's eyes narrowed at the Witch who just about managed to stutter, "Wh..what are you? Are you…are you his weapon?"

Serena scoffed, "I am not Kol's weapon"

" _No_!" the Witch seemed scared out of her mind, "Marcel! Did he put you up to this? Please… _please_. I didn't know… I won't practice magic again, I _swear_ "

"What?" Serena mumbled, confused and on edge.

"Serena…" Kol's warning fell on deaf ears as Serena pushed.

"There's a ban on practicing magic?"

"You didn't know?" the Witch sounded suspicious at first – cynical even, and then she had a gleam in her eyes. For a split second Serena thought it looked like greed. The Witch leapt forwards, her hand gripping onto Serena's wrist rather harshly.

"You…you could help us. You..I can sense you. I didn't catch it at first but now I do…you're different. Not like us. Powerful. So powerful"

Serena balked at the Witch's touch, her hand ripping away from her hold.

"I just want the damn ingredients. I'm no different from you" Serena hurriedly tried reassuring her. She didn't need her cover getting blown. Not this early.

She heard the _woosh_ of his movement and before she could so much as blink, the Witch's head was snapped, her body falling limp on the floor at his feet.

"Kol!" she yelled, aghast at how rash he was.

"You…You can't just…you killed her?!" Serena knew her heart was pounding impossibly hard against her ribcage. She felt sick to her stomach, running out of the store to avoid his gaze. She willed herself to not throw up as she leant against the brick walls of the store. Another person had died because of her. She quelled her guilt and let anger surface as she watched him walk out of the store, ingredients for the spell in hand.

"Are you insane?!" she hissed, her hand smacking his chest, "How could you just _kill_ someone ?! doesn't it affect you!? Doesn't it bother you?! She wasn't hurting anyone Kol!"

"Quiet" he hissed back, caging her against the wall.

"She knew you weren't a Witch. That's dangerous. It's reason enough to kill her"

"NO! no that's not, you sociopathic maniac! You can't just kill people because _you_ deem it dangerous for them to live"

His hand gripped her wrist, preventing it from smacking his chest again.

"Oh? _You_ deemed it dangerous for the Council members to be alive. Didn't _you_ take the decision of their deaths into _your_ hands?"

She felt her breath choke, "that's different" she whispered.

"No" his eyes narrowed, a sharp gleam forming in them, "it's not."

"I was protecting my family" she hissed, "they were very _real_ threats. They wanted to kill Elena and Jer. That Witch was scared out of her mind, Kol. She thought I was a weapon at first and then she wanted me to _help_ -"

Kol scoffed, "that's how it always starts. They want you to _help_ them and then when they learn of how powerful you are, they become greedy. They want the power for themselves and-"

"Do you realise how _paranoid_ you sound!? What is _wrong_ with you!?" she growled, "not everyone is out to kill me Kol so just _back off_ "

" _What_ is the matter with you?!" he was shouting now, his fists slamming against the bricks beside her head.

"I'm trying to protect you"

"I don't need you to!" she screamed back, "Were you always like this?! Killing people whenever you felt like it – did I used to fucking deal with this, Kol?! Because I don't know if I _can_ this time around."

Silence engulfed them the second those words slipped out of her lips and though she worried she had hurt him, she could find it in herself to regret her words.

He had physically taken a step back from her and she felt he had done so mentally too. His gaze was distant now, lacking of the same affection as before and a part of her was wounded by it.

"I was different then." He confessed after a long silence. Then his glare focused on her, "I'm softer now. I've been giving you too much leeway"

She gaped, " _Leeway_? What am I, a child?!"

"You used to trust me" he snapped, "You used to _listen_ "

"How have I not listened to you?!" she cut through, finding this all ridiculous. _She_ was supposed to be angry at _him_ , not the other way around.

"I told you not to show anyone your powers. You didn't have to reveal them in the store"

"She was torturing you!" Serena was exasperated.

"So?" Kol taunted, "you know I'm immortal. Nothing short of the white oak stake could have killed me. So really, she died because of _your_ stupidity"

Serena's face flushed red in humiliation, "Well sorry I care enough to-"

"Exactly" he snapped again, "You care. Now why won't you accept it when I act the way I do because I care for you?"

Serena's eyes widened in frustration, "Because I wasn't going to _kill_ her Kol!"

His eyes narrowed further and his voice came out in a deadly whisper as his body leant impossibly close to hers.

"Of course you were" he muttered, his fingers grazing but not fully touching her arms. He was taunting her.

"I saw the look in your eyes."

She sucked in a shallow breath because she knew exactly what he was referring to.

"There's a darkness in you, Serena" his nose grazed against hers one moment and then the next, he was speeding away from her.

"But I get it. You want to pretend you're above killing, to protect" his voice sounded like venom and it made her shudder.

"Kol-"

Her mouth opened and closed, words not escaping. Her eyes fell to her feet and she felt her cheeks flush under his scrutiny.

"I…I'm not opposed to killing people if they are genuinely harmful to either of us but this Witch…" she rubbed her eyes tiredly, "We didn't even know her name. She was asking for my help, Kol"

She felt, rather than heard him sigh, "You need to trust me, darling. She would have hurt you. I've seen this happen before – several times."

He groaned then and she jolted in surprise, her eyes finally meeting his.

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't trust me. You still think I'm not on your side…"

"No no it's not that…it's just…it's hard for me. You…You look at me but you don't _see me_ – you see _her_ "

"You're the same person!" he was the frustrated one now.

"I don't feel like her! I don't feel this…this overwhelming trust for you. I don't-" she paused and bit her lip, her eyes lowering slightly.

"You don't love me" he mumbled dejectedly. He pulled away, now a valley of space between them.

"I don't know _what_ I feel for you. Everything's happening too fast. I keep getting these dreams and then I feel like _her_ for a few hours but then it's like I just snap out of it and you're just Kol and I'm just Serena and we're not this…this couple bound by some epically tragic love saga"

"So what do you want?" and for the first time in centuries, Kol Mikaelson felt _nervous_.

"I want…I want to take things slow ok? I want…I want dates and romance and wooing and all that nonsense that I _realise_ we don't have _time_ for but…but I want it Kol!" she recognised how petulant she sounded, "I know it's a completely different wavelength that what you're on but-…Why're you smiling like that? What did I say?"

A laugh bubbled from his lips and he leapt at her, his body pressing into hers and his lips descending on hers in a swift, assured motion. She swallowed a gasp of surprise as her back thudded against the brick wall and his chest pressed firmly against hers. Her lips responded to his almost instantly. She even opened her mouth to allow his tongue entrance. She shivering as she felt his tongue explore the caverns in her mouth, her palms gripped his rather large, defined biceps.

"Kol" she gasped, her breathing erratic as his lips marked a trail down the column of her neck.

"I thought you were going to say something else" he pulled away with a huge grin.

"Huh?" she was in a daze of sorts from both his words and his actions.

"Yes..sure, sure…we'll take it slow. Serena Gilbert…I'll pick you up at 7"

"Kol…what?"

"Dress nice"

"You didn't pack me a dress! What-"

"I have some errands to run so I'll see you later" he was already half way down the street whilst she remained in her spot, mind still in a haze and fingertips grazing over her neck, remembering what his kisses felt like.

/-/-/

"I need _proper_ updates Lena – I can tell you're lying. Everything is _not_ miraculously fine…tell me really…how're you dealing with being a Vampire?" she whispered the last part of the sentence as she waded through the rack of dresses in front of her.

She hummed and nodded along as Elena told her about all the perks of Vampirism – the speed, the sex-

"Ew. I just…ew. No." Serena interrupted her sister, "I don't want to hear about Stefan defiling you"

She could _feel_ Elena's eye roll at her comment, "He's 17"

"He's over a 100 years old Lena. Besides, you don't hear me telling you about my hot make out sessions with Kol, now do you?"

"I think I just threw up in my mouth a little" Elena grumbled and Jeremy echoed her comment.

"Awh you didn't tell me I was on speaker!" Serena moaned. Her eyes lit up as she found a particularly nice black dress.

"How're you doing for money? If you're running low, I'll transfer another $1000"

"We're _fine_ Ser. That's your hard earned money, don't transfer it to us"

"Hardly" Serena snorted, "Kol paid exhorbitant prices for my vases in an attempt to woo me or something"

"Well if it's his money then I'll buy myself a new baseball bat" Jeremy grumbled making Serena laugh at the irony. Elena, however, shuddered as she remembered that particular day and all the violence Kol had revelled in with said baseball bat.

"Are you making progress with the whole curse thing?"

Elena's question caused a frown to form on Serena's face.

"I'm not…sure. We found out there's some..tension here between Witches and Vampires"

"What's new" Elena sighed, "Bonnie still hates Damon"

"Do you blame her?" Jeremy snorted and Serena interrupted their oncoming spat,

"No..like..real tension. The Witches here are actually scared of this one particular Vampire and they aren't allowed to practice magic"

"What?" both her siblings were equally shocked.

"I know. Marcel – the Vampire – he's got some kind of weapon that's he's using against these Witches. Apparently. I don't know. Kol's gone to find out more"

"He left you?" Jeremy seemed less than pleased.

"Relax Jer" Serena rolled her eyes despite knowing he couldn't see her, "It's not like I'm helpless. I can handle myself. Besides, this isn't Mystic Falls. Trouble isn't lurking around every street corner at back home"

Jeremy grumbled under his breath but didn't take it any further, "fine but just…be careful ok?"

"And don't let Kol pressure you into…anything" Elena's tone wavered as she called out and Serena had to shudder, "If you're implying what I think you are…"

"no no..i just didn't know how to phrase it better…" Elena attempted to recover.

"Look, I'm the eldest sibling ok? I'm supposed to be taking care of you two! Not the other way around! So you need to stop worrying about me and focus on…school"

It tasted odd coming from her mouth and there was silence for a second before all three Gilberts started laughing.

"School." Serena chuckled, "No but seriously, I need you guys to have your GEDs ok?"

"Yes! Oh god not another lecture, I get enough from Elena already. I'll leave you to it Ser- check in again soon"

"Bye Jer…bye Lena. Take care!"

Serena had a broad smile on her face as she paid for her shopping and exited the store. Just speaking to her siblings brought on a sense of calm she had been lacking throughout the day. She wondered how things could have gone so awry between Kol and his siblings that they fauhgt everytime they were in each others vicinity.

Amidst her daydreams, she squarely collided in a very firm chest. Breath stuttering from the impact, she pulled away to meet a pair of wide, brown, doe eyes. He was handsome, with striking brown eyes and full lips. Then her eyes fell to their arms, entangled, as he steadied her. Brows furrowing, she found it disconcerting how her tan was slowly darkening. She wasn't quite as dark as him but she could see so clearly now that no one that looked at her would call her Caucasian. She also found it rather puzzling, the way this man seemed to hold her…like she was fragile…and then the way he _stared_ at her…like he couldn't quite believe what he was seeing.

"Val" he mumbled and she squinted her eyes.

"I'm sorry…I'm…Serena…do I know you?"

He blinked rapidly for a few seconds before releasing her and stepping back. A breathy chuckle escaped his lips.

"I'm…I'm Marcell…and you're…Serena" he repeated almost as if he was trying to convince himself of the same.

"Yes…" he mumbled slowly, her eyes widening as she recognised his name. She cleared her throat and shot him her broadest beam.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going"

"Oh…oh right…no sure, that's…alright" his smile was strained this time and she hoped to God he wasn't some super-Vampire that could sense she was magical. She knew Witches could sense Vampires but could Vampires sense Witches? Or Phoenix? She'd have to have a conversation with Kol about that. Something about Marcell wasn't adding up. He seemed _cute_ and not at all dangerous like the Witch in the store had accused him of being.

"I'm…new to town…passing through really…do you know any cool places to visit tonight? Any recommendations?" she was flirting, hoping he'd catch her bait. There was only really one reason he was staring so hard at her and she was guessing it was because he found her attractive. She wondered how far she could take this…maybe use it for her benefit.

He let out an abrupt laugh, his whisky coloured eyes twinkling in the fading sunlight.

"Yeah…yeah I know a couple places. Depends what kind of party-goer you are"

"oh?"

He leant a little closer, his grin now crooked. He was flirting, she decuced, and she found herself excited by the prospect.

"If you want a quiet but enjoyable evening, there's a French bar down the road – LeFavre…but if you're a bit wild and want to _really_ experience the New Orleans party scene then you should come to this place" he handed her a white card with an address in cursive writing. It seemed absurdly fanciful so she simply had to laugh.

"What's this?"

"it's opening night at a nightclub I own"

She pretended to be surprised, "You _own_ a night club? How old are you?" she blurted out, her cheeks turning a faint pink and he seemed to laugh genuinely with her.

"I'm in my 20s. A gentleman never reveals his age" he winked, "but let's just say…it's the family business"

"ok" she murmured, her lips drawing an easy smile as she continued staring at him. Something about their proximity seemed soothing to her.

"So will you come?" his gaze was imploring enough that she felt like he was compelling her – if htat were _possible_ , anyway…and so without much thought, she nodded.

"Sure. I'll see you there"

"It's a date"

Her eyebrows shot up and she laughed, "No it's not. You don't even know if I'm single or not" she was teasing but something in his demeanour shifted sharply enough to make her wince. She refused to show any other outward signs of discomfort though so her feet remained planted close to his.

His eyes narrowed, his tone taking on a surly lilt, "Oh? You here with your boyfriend then?"

Sucking in a shallow breath, she muttered, "Wouldn't you like to know". She shot him another smile, this time a little muted, "Buy me a drink tonight and we'll talk more."

Stepping back, she walked the other way, her heart beating rapidly as she felt the prickle of his gaze locked to her back.

 _What had she gotten herself into_?


	18. 17 The Play and the Plan

**Chapter 17**

"What's this? Why aren't you ready?! I said 7pm Sera..Serena", he corrected himself and Serena rolled her eyes, though with a beam on her face.

"You can call me Sera, Kol. You should sit down first". She was bouncing on her toes, which struck Kol as being somewhat strange.

"I know I said I wanted the whole wooing and flowers and blah blah and I know you probably planned a date tonight but I've got something better in mind". Her eyes sparkled in a way that amused him.

His brows shot up, "Go on.."

Serena was bubbling with excitement. This was the first time in their entire 'mission' that she felt somewhat useful.

"I bumped into a Vampire in town today", she began casually as she paced the hotel room, eyes flickering to Kol every few seconds.

His form stiffened however Serena put it down to Kol being…well, Kol.

"And he was flirting with me! But like…it was an odd sort of flirting…like he wasn't sure whether or not he wanted to flirt…", she tailed off, a soft frown forming on her face as she recalled the moment. Snapping out of it rather fast, she continued, "But that's besides the point. The point is that he invited me to this massive party in the city tonight – and here's the great part…", her eyes were shining with pride, "The Vamp I bumped into? The one that I scored invites from…his name is Marcel". She was smug now but all the while Kol's face had been consistently dropping.

"It gets even better, Kol." She went over to him, arms wrapping around his shoulders, "It's at his club – as in a club he owns! I'm assuming this means his Vampire friends will be in attendance too. How awesome is this? We can snoop around and investigate what that Witch was saying this morning – the weapon and-…what's wrong?"

She had finally noticed his grim features and his cold stare. It wasn't directed at her, however, so she pushed to get answers.

"Kol…did something happen earlier?", her palm gently cupped his cheek. He pushed her hands away as he took a step back and she couldn't help but stiffen at his blatant rejection.

"We're not going."

His expression was as deadpanned as it was closed off.

"What? Why?", confusion was evident on her face.

"We're not going to the party tonight and you are never to see Marcel again, Sera."

Her brows were deeply furrowed now, lines of irritation forming on her forehead.

"What's that supposed to mean?

"You can't see him. In fact, it's dangerous that he's seen you", Kol was clenching his fist now, rage palpable in the air surrounding him.

"Kol", Serena closed the distance between them tentatively, "Why? I need answers…" and then something struck her, "Does he…know me? …as Seraphina?"

"No", Kol ground out as he began pacing; Serena now planted to the floor as she waited for his explanation.

"No, he…he's known you as Valeria…your name in the 19th century".

She was curious to know more so a gentle press of her palm on his bicep nudged him into revealing more. "You were born in New Orleans as a slave girl"

He appeared pained, as if recalling memories as he carried on talking, "The colour of your skin…it wasn't...you know", he gestured to her and she checked her skin, "What…tanned?"

"You were darker then, Sera – more your natural colour. Your birth mother was a slave and your father, the plantation owner. You and Marcel grew up together on the same plantation till Nik and Elijah came across the pair of you. They wanted to take you with them but you refused to leave without Marcel so they took him in too."

"So I knew him well then?", she mumbled more than she questioned, her eyes glazing over. It made sense now, why she felt such a warmth at his touch; such familiarity. It had felt like she had been talking to Jeremy.

"He was like my brother?", she asked naively and it caused a wry smile to form on Kol's face.

"You felt that way…he however, didn't."

"What happened? If he cared so much about me, then why is it dangerous that he knows I'm…alive?"

"A lot more happened Sera", he sighed, his eyes narrowing, already sensing her hostility towards his suggestion.

"Surely nothing too bad or else I'd have felt it. Talking to him earlier today felt like…it felt like I had met an old friend or relative…"

"What did you two talk about?", he demanded.

Serena didn't much like the aggression in Kol's voice, "First tell me what happened in 1800", she asked in an equally surly tone.

"Serena", he growled, "this isn't a game".

"Stop treating me like a child", she was quick to snap, "Do you know how frustrating it is to be told things about yourself that you don't even remember? And it's not just little things, Kol, it's entire lifetimes. What could possibly be worse than the story of how I got this stupid curse placed on me? You've already told me I helped you mutilate a town and I'm handling that fine, aren't I? so just tell me!"

It physically hurt him to tell her, that much she could tell. Sighing deeply, his hands rubbed his face, hiding his eyes from hers.

"You have to understand. I was…different then. I was unstable from losing you. I was a bloodthirsty sociopath; broken and uncaring. Even Niklaus was scared of what I'd do, so he daggered me. He kept me in a coffin for 30 years and on undaggaring me…he showed me…you".

Kol's eyes rose to meet Serena's and she found herself sucking in a sharp breath at the raw guilt laced in his pupils.

"I didn't believe it was you. I thought it was a doppleganger of you. I behaved despicably towards her…you. I had even planned to kill you", he scoffed derisively.

"I remember that confrontation so well. You were so angry – it felt like the tips of your fingers would spark alight any moment. That, love, was the moment I recognised you. My Seraphina was truly within you in that lifetime. You, as Valeria, knew what I was, what I was capable of and you were even scared of me. I could hear your heart hammering away during our confrontation but your anger and pride outweighed every other feeling you had for me and so you..you slapped me", he let out a short bark of laughter before despondence took over again, "Then I fell in love with you all over again."

"Kol", Serena's palms grasped his face, tugging him closer as she sat on his lap. She could sense there was a lot more to this story but she let him go at his own pace. Placing a soft kiss on the corner of his jaw, she nudged him to carry on.

"You, ofcourse, were as difficult as ever to win over", his lips stretched to a half-smirk as his voice dropped an octave lower. Serena returned his half smirk with one of her own as Kol pressed his lips against her ear, revelling in how close they were. His arms wrapped securely around her frame, giving him strength enough to tell her of the atrocity he committed in 1814.

"Marcel..or Marcellus, as he was called back then, thought I wanted you as a play toy – as a blood slave, so he defended you as best as he could. He approached Elijah and Nik but they told him to leave the two of us alone. He decided to handle matters himself and warned you away from me. I was furious. I wanted to rip him apart, limb from limb but Nik and Elijah were protective over him. They wouldn't have allowed me to do any such thing and you would have probably killed me yourself had I even laid a finger on him, so…"

His tone and the subsequent pause in his words sent chills down her spine.

"Kol…? What…what did you do?", she found herself whispering.

"How familiar are you with Hamlet?".

"Shakespeare?", She mumbled, unable to form complete sentences.

He nodded as did she. It had a rather gruesome ending and Serena felt the pit of nausea grown in her stomach.

"I forced him to sit and watch the play. I had compelled the entire cast to reenact the play verbatim. It was a bloody massacre and I made sure Marcel knew that they were dying as a result of his actions against me. All the while I took pleasure in how scared he had become. I threatened him then…if he didn't stop fawning over you or if he tried to keep you away from me, I'd compel him to kill everyone in the village."

"He was human then", she blinked, her heart drowning a little at Kol's actions, "Did you…did you turn him against his will?".

"No- no that…he always wanted to be a Vampire but Klaus was particular that he be the one to turn him…or else I'd have done that too", Kol's eyes were unflinching in their lack of remorse and Serena found it difficult to maintain such proximity to him. She had felt a lurch in her stomach at the thought of Kol being so protective of her but it had been mixed with horror at his possessiveness. She already had doubts of whether any of her feelings for him were organic or if they were due to the bond still connecting them, but now she had doubts about his feelings too. Did he truly love her? Or was she just his obsession?.

Her head spun from his words and his behaviour and she worked on steadying her breathing as she pulled away from him. Kol's groan of frustration was a faded sound to her ears as she recalled her encounter with Marcel.

"He..he called me Val and then at one point he asked if I was single".

"Marcel? He asked you that? What else did he ask?"

"He…I…he looked sad. I didn't understand then. I guess I do now", she trailed off in a whisper. Then her head shot up, as another question plagued his mind.

"How did Valeria die, Kol?"

"It was an accident", he was shaking his head profusely now, "It was horrible. We had gotten married and we were due to leave the following day for our honeymoon. I had left the house to run some errands but on my return…all that remained of the house and you were…ashes."

His voice cracked and his grip on Serena tightened. His eyes wandered her frame, as if to remind him that she existed now; that she really was with him, alive and in his arms.

"Marcellus blamed me for your death. Nik and Elijah daggered me that very second. They were afraid I'd burn the entire village or worse, go after Marcel", he scoffed bitterly and against her better judgement, Serena chose to comfort him in that moment. Despite her uneasiness at his confession, something in her was drawn to his pain. She was a moth to his flame of anguish and she realised that if this time she fell for him, it was all on her; not the bond, not on whatever façade he chose to put on or what lies he told her…If she fell in love with him in this lifetime, it would be her own doing. She would probably suffer for it, possibly even die but as Kol buried his face in the crook of a neck, she had a sinking feeling in her bones that she wouldn't mind it, for even a single second.

"So what now?", she mumbled as her fingers raked through his hair in soothing motions.

"I already told him I'd come; and if what you're saying about him is accurate then I doubt he'd remain quiet if I didn't show up."

Kol groaned, "Do you have to be quite so logical every time?".

"I'm just happy I'm of some use now", she chuckled. He blinked at the feeling of her lips brushing against his ears and tentatively began peppering kisses along the column of her neck.

"Kol..", her voice trembled ever so slightly, making him smirk triumphantly. She wasn't scared of him; He felt like this was his biggest victory yet.

All thoughts of objecting his advances flew out of her mind when his lips reached her jaw line and that goddamn spot behind her ear that only he seemed to know about.

"Fuck", she muttered as his lips honed in on that patch of skin. She could feel his lips stretch to a smirk due to her reaction. Her nails dug into his scalp in retaliation, arousing a groan from his throat which, funnily enough, made her insides flutter.

Without much preamble his lips found their way to hers as they toppled over onto the mattress. His kisses, she realised, would be her downfall. Everything seemingly stopped when his lips were on hers and all she could focus on was the tugging and sucking of his sweet mouth. Pulling away, her dark gaze met his as they panted. The intensity of his kiss was driving her to a frenzy she hadn't ever really experienced before. She found her fingers grasping at the buttons of his shirt, tugging and popping them when they didn't comply with her wishes. She wanted to feel more of him. She rolled them over, straddling him on the bed once she took his shirt off.

"I thought you wanted to wait…that you were confused about how you felt for me,", his tone was light and infused with amusement. She rolled eyes eyes at his insufferable nature.

"That was before" she muttered as she placed a trail of kisses down his chest, her dull teeth occasionally nipping at his ripped muscles.

"Before what?"

Raising her head to meet his questioning gaze, she leant down and rested her forehead against his.

"You were honest with me, about one of the worst things you've done. I could tell you were afraid, Kol. I could tell it was…painful for you to tell me. You didn't lie and pretend like you were sorry for what you'd done nor did you justify your actions. You told me what happened and you let me decide how I felt about it."

His breath caught in his throat at her words. His palms rose to cup her cheeks as he asked her, with baited breath, "And how do you feel about it?"

"Overwhelmed" she mumbled, her eyes snapping open to meet his. He could tell there was more, so he waited patiently.

"Overwhelmed that I still…that I'm not…", she huffed, frustrated she couldn't translate her feelings into words. Back straight again, her gaze grew determined as she stated, "I don't want to run, Kol. Not from you or from this," she gestured between them, "so I'm overwhelmed because honestly, that's insane. You're not exactly prime bachelor material"

"How kind", he grumbled, deadpanned but she swatted his chest gently, her head shaking as she carried on, "But you…you feel like mine. My people; my own".

She saw his eyes glaze over and then within seconds she was flat on her back with his arms caging her. His lips pressed and moved against hers with such furore, it stole her breath from her. Then his hands were everywhere, touching every stretch of bare skin his palms could find. Her legs wrapped around his as she returned his kiss eagerly, her hands roaming the taut muscles of his shoulders and back.

Pulling back minutes later, he took his time to observe the flush of her cheeks, the wild mess her hair was and the way her chest fell and rose due to her laboured breathing.

"You", he murmured as he watched her hands shake and unbuckle his belt, "are stunning, my little flame". Her lips quirked slightly at the affectionate name he often called her. She watched him with rapt attention as his pupils darkened to a near black when she unbuttoned his jeans and slipped her hand beneath the band of his boxers, to stroke his length.

"Sera", he growled, gritting his teeth. His hands gripped her shoulders as he pushed her back onto the mattress.

"If you want to stop, it has to be now", he stated softly but his voice held a certain edge to it that sent shivers down her spine. It was almost like he couldn't control himself around her; that kind of power over him made her feel heady with desire.

"I want you, Kol"

He all but lunged at her, kissing her with renewed vigour and she responded in like. Within seconds they were naked, limbs entangled till neither could tell where one began and the other ended. His hands groped her ample breasts and her feet pressed into his pert arse as she ground their hips together, desperate for more. He wasn't one to deny her, so without much delay he thrust into her, his entire body shuddering from the pleasure of simply being inside of her.

The air between them crackled and sparked as his heated gaze struck hers. They moved in rhythm, pulses racing in sync, and the only sounds they could hear were of skin slapping against sweet skin.

Unable to break his gaze, she whimpered as she arched further into him, pleading him for her release. With sharp tugs to his hair and nails raking down his back, she moaned loudly against his ear as he obliged and moved faster. His fingers slipped between her legs and she felt felt her insides burst into flames. He groaned aloud, his forehead dropping to meet hers.

"I love it when you do that", he breathed into her skin and she found words refused to escape her lips to ask him what he meant.

He could feel warmth for the first time in centuries as she cocooned him in her embrace. Every fibre in his being was set alight as he chased his own release, hammering into her, making her speech slurred as she called out his name. With a final thrust he shuddered as he held on tightly, her own body collapsing against his again.

"I..that…was that…twice?", she whispered, shivering slightly at the memory of her orgasms.

"I must not have been very good if you had to ask", he chuckled, "Really bruising my ego there".

"No! No no…", she let out a breathy laugh, "That was incredible".

She could practically feel smugness exuding out of his bones but she only laughed, not minding one bit.

They spent a few long minutes in silence, simply revelling in their closeness, till she sighed deeply and rose up on her elbows. Leaning over him, she asked, "We still haven't figured out a plan off action for tonight".

He sighed too, his grip tightening, "You're going to have to occupy Marcel's attention for an hour or so tonight while I speak to the Quarter Witches". His frown deepened but she kissed it away, a grin gracing her features.

"So my original plan, yes?"

Rolling his eyes, he tugged her down, his lips pressing against hers sharply; firmly.

/


	19. 18 The Ascension and Accident (Part 1)

**A/N - Hello All. Once again, sorry for the massive delay in updating. Life has just been incredibly busy! I've got a bunch of exams coming up and my Kol obsessions had diminished somewhat hence the lack of motivation to update - but fear not! My obsession is back in full force after having seen the gem that is Kol Mikaelson, back on The Originals.**

 **So here goes...enjoy!**

 **Chapter 18**

She stared solemnly at the man lying before her. His shirt was torn and blood was splattered across his torso yet there were no wounds to show for it. As disturbing as this sight was for Serena, a more worrisome one grabbed her attention. Marcel. He appeared to be lurking around the corner, spying on her and Kol. Serena didn't know how but she knew with every bone in her body that this was indeed Marcel and that his appearance here was no coincidence.

"What do you want?" She hissed softly, her eyes unmoving from Kol's unconscious form.

His footsteps stilled as did his breath.

"I won't repeat myself, Marcellus." She spoke with eerie calm. Stepping out into the moonlight, Marcel proved it was indeed him that had been hiding around the corner.

Bloodshot eyes flickered up to him as she muttered softly, with hints of accusation in her tone.

"You knew."

His gaze was measuring and she could tell his mind was spinning.

"I did." He confessed slowly.

After long moments of simply staring at each other, Serena nodded, "Help me take him back."

She didn't even wait to see if he had agreed. She knew he would.

 **~~** 5 hours earlier**~~**

 _"_ Kol where are you!? This is the fifth message I've left you. _Please_ call me back or text me or _something_. It's really starting to _bug_ me now." She hissed into the phone as she escaped the club using the back alley. She had been careful to not let any of the Vampires see her as she left. They had been trailing her all night; always talking to her, flirting, dancing…and yet the _one_ Vampire she had been desperate to meet hadn't even shown up. Her footsteps froze as she saw Diago looming over a fire escape at the end of the alleyway. Gritting her teeth, Serena had decided to simply march over to him and yell at him till he took her to Marcel. She knew he wouldn't…no, he _couldn't_ hurt her. She had been carefully pushing her luck all night to see what Marcel's boundaries regarding her were and it was quite clear that his Vampires were simply supposed to engage her…stall her…but never hurt her. Just as she began stalking up to them, she heard another set of footsteps. Ducking with reflexes she wasn't aware she had, it was Serena's turn to snoop now.

"Man I can't find her! She was _right there_."

"I've been looking over the back exit for the past half hour. She hasn't come this way. Marcel's gonna _flip_."

"What if she went home with some guy?" The second Vampire Serena hadn't been introduced to, spoke, with great nervousness.

"Nah Marcel said she wouldn't do that. He was pretty…firm about it too."

If heartbeats could freeze, Serena's would have. She had a terrible feeling in the pit of her stomach; one that progressively got worse, the longer she stayed there. Thinking fast, she pretended to stumble in the alleyway. She made enough noise to attract Diago's attention. Within seconds, arms were grasping her to steady her.

"Easy now."

"I'm _just_ trying to walk back in. Let me _go_." She huffed, wobbling and slurring right as she fell against his chest and passed out. She waited in silent stillness as she heard the Vampires squabbling about what to do with her. Eventually they decided to lay her on a couch in a VIP room while they called Marcel. The second they lay her down, Serena started propelling fire from every pore in her body. Screeching, the Vampires fled from the room. In the chaos of the fire alarms blaring and water falling from the ceiling, Serena used the cover of her flames to escape. The moment she stepped out of the club, her hands sucked all the flames out, leaving countless Vampires and tourists stunned. Before anyone could even think to look for her, she started running as fast as she could in her 4 inch wedges.

Feeling the wind getting knocked out of her as she rounded a street corner, she smacked straight into someone. Belatedly she realised she was supporting not just herself against an alley wall buat also someone rather small. It was another woman and upon closer inspection, she looked awfully young. Sniffling, her brown eyes flickered up to meet Serena's and the two simply stared at each other in awe. Serena felt her breath choke again, as an overwhelming sense of familiarity struck her. The girl's bloodshot eyes widened further as her gaze alternated between fixating on Serena's face and then her palms that were gripping her forearms.

Serena began trembling as flashes of memory upon memory of blood, magic and murder descended upon her. They weren't her memories though…they clearly belonged to the girl in her arms.

"Davina." Serena murmured and Davina found herself blurting out a word she didn't know the meaning of.

 _"Emera."_

Screeching sounded a few yards away from the pair. Snapping out of the haze she had been in, Davina frantically started pulling Serena along with her as she ran into a Church.

"They're trying to kill me. They need me to die to-"

"To complete the Harvest." Serena finished Davina's sentence and the girl simply nodded, half in awe and half out of fear. This woman she had just met…this _beautiful_ woman, seemed to know things about Davina's life despite them never having met each other.

Still, Davina wasn't frightened. A distinct sense of calm had washed over her the second she had bumped into the other woman. She felt like she could trust her with her life, regardless of the fact that she didn't so much as know her name.

 _'Emera_.'

A voice whispered in Davina's head and she felt herself bowing willingly.

"What…what are you doing?" Serena swallowed a lump in her throat. She was supposed to be looking for Kol; she desperately wanted to, but something was preventing her from acting on those thoughts. Instead, her feet were planted in front of Davina and a sudden urge took over her body; an urge to place the flat of her palm against Davina's forehead. Without much though, Serena followed, her hand pressing against the younger girl's temple.

She felt as well as saw it; threads of power flowing out of her palm, into Davina.

" _Rise from the ashes, my Phoenix."_ She muttered, on reflex, and another flood of memories engulfed her.

* * *

 ** _970AD – Mystic Falls_**

 _"Mother, why must I go again? I have been watching Father perform the ascension ceremonies since I was a child. I already know-"_

 _"You have been careless as of late." Ayana was firm with her daughter, "I know you would much prefer to be in the woods right now…but you must understand that you cannot shirk on your duties anymore."_

 _Seraphina stumbled a little at her mother's words. There was a certain darkness to her tone when she mentioned the woods. Almost as if she knew exactly what Serena did in the woods…with Kol._

 _Cheeks flushing brightly, Seraphina cleared her throat, "Yes, well, I would never shirk on my duties, you know that Mother. It's just that it's the Moon Festival tonight and I thought I'd pick some Moonflowers before the Wolves trampled all over them tonight."_

 _Ayanna gripped her daughter's arm painfully._

 _"You stay away from the forest tonight."_

 _Everyone in the village was tense about the Moon Festival that night. This was when the wolf men in the next village over turned into Wolves and ran rampant in the forests. Her two eldest sons, Agustus and Caius were on guard duty tonight; Ayanna already had enough to worry about, she didn't need Seraphina going into the forest too._

 _"I have given you a lot of freedom, Seraphina." Ayanna eyed Seraphina and her daughter looked away with guilt plastered across her face. Features softening, Ayanna tipped her daughter's chin forwards._

 _"It is not a sin to love, my child. But you must never forget your duties."_

 _Swallowing a lump in her throat, Seraphina felt relief tide her over, "You won't tell Father?" she was vaguely alluding to her secret meetings with Kol, in the woods. She knew her Mother knew._

 _Ayanna smirked softly, "Tell your Father what?"_

 _Biting her lip, Seraphina skipped along eagerly to the Ascension ceremony._

 _"Now, pay attention to your Father and the rituals he performs. You will be performing them once you become the Emera."_

 _Breathing deeply, Seraphina joined the circle of her kin around a large pyre of burning White Oak._

 _Two boys and two girls stood before her Father in a line. All of them had turned 18 in the past moon cycle and with the blessings of the Clan Emera, they would all inherit their full powers._

 _Seraphina watched as her Father spoke of how the Phoenix were created and what their duties were, as creatures of nature. She had heard this tale from as far back as she could remember. She had been to a lot of the Ascension ceremonies over the years however as of late she had been neglecting attending them. As the Daughter of the Emera and the future Emera of the clan, she would one day take over performing this ceremony, and so her lack of attendance had annoyed her Father._

 _"I part with my strength now." Her Father spoke as power exuded from his palms. It never failed to fascinate Seraphina. She watched with rapt attention as he looked at every Phoenix child with such love and adoration._

 _"May the blessings of our ancestors guide you on your path my children." Seraphina grinned in awe as flames erupted from the link of hands between the Phoenix teenagers and her father._

 _"Burn. Heal. Rise from the ashes, my Phoenix."_

 _A blinding white light surrounded the entire circle and Seraphina herself felt a tug of power leave her body. The Teenagers had glowing white eyes as they came into their inheritance; they were now full blooded Phoenix. Bowing low with respect to Aryan, their Emera, they also bowed to Seraphina. Her spine straightened and with an air of authority, she stepped forwards and linked her hand with her Father's. She was 16, thus by Phoenix standards, she hadn't come into her full powers yet. When she turned 18 and completed her Ascension, she'd then take over from her Father and carry out these ceremonies._

 _As the ceremony came to an end and the gathering started dispersing, Seraphina's gaze fell to the chaos that her little brother, Aurelian, was causing. He seemed to be tugging the plaits of a young girl. Upon making eye contact, the girl gasped and shoved Aurelian away._

 _"Davina!" Her mother rushed to the girl and pulled her away. She started apologising to Aurelian who looked ever so smug. Rolling her eyes at his behaviour, Seraphina approached them. Kneeling down, she held out her hand of the girl – Davina- to hold._

 _"What is your name, little one?" She asked with a warm smile._

 _Cheeks flushed, the child's eyes were wide and round, "Davina."_

 _Then after what appeared to be a pinch on her arm by her mother, Davina bowed low, "Uhm.. Emera"_

 _Seraphina laughed, "You need not call me that, Davina. My name is Seraphina."_

 _"But I can't call the future Emera that." Davina gaped._

 _"If my brother Aurelian can call me by my name then so can you." Seraphina shot Aurelian a mild glare. He had the decency to blush after being reminded of humility by his sister._

 _"I apologise for my brother's poor manners."_

 _Davina furiously shook her head and then shyly mumbled, "We were just playing."_

 _Pursing her lips, Seraphina hid her smile as she recalled how Kol would incessantly trouble her as children, much like the way Aurelian was now troubling Davina._

 _"I see. Still, I would feel better if Aury made you something. A flower crown perhaps?"_

 _Aurelian scowled deeply as he hissed, "Don't call me that."_

 _Ignoring her brother, Seraphina grinned at Davin who simply nodded shyly._

 _"I'm going to the Forest now. Aurelian, will you accompany me?"_

 _Huffing, Aurelian glared at his sister. She simply raised a pointed brow at him. They both knew that meant 'do you want me to tell Father' and so with great reluctance, Aurelian followed his sister._

 _As they picked moonflowers later that day, Seraphina asked Aurelian if he liked Davina. Aurelian had first scoffed at such a ridiculous suggestion…and then he had eventually nodded._

 _"Are you going to tell her?" Seraphina enquired._

 _Aurelian was quick to reply, "Kol says I can't be the first to tell a girl I like her. The girl has to tell me first."_

 _It was Seraphina's turn to scoff now, "You shouldn't be taking advice from Kol, Aury."_

 _"I told you not to call me that!" He whined._

 _"Well isn't that just hurtful." A very familiar voice sounded from behind them, causing Seraphina to gasp and drop her basket of flowers._

 _"Kol! Henrik!" Aurelian jumped, running to greet his best friend. Both boys worshiped Kol, much to Seraphina's irritable amusement. Naturally, Kol's ego had blossomed when he learned of this a few months ago. Seraphina hadn't heard the end of it yet._

 _As Henrik and Aurelian ran off to play in another clearing in the woods, Kol had made a grab for Seraphina. She had promptly whacked him over his head with her basket._

 _"Not now! Aurelian or Henrik might see."_

 _"You worry too much." Kol chuckled and attempted to grasp her waist again._

 _"Kol!" She laughed and shoved him away._

 _"Fine, fine!" he huffed and settled against a tree stump. "Atleast sit next to me."_

 _Eyeing him suspiciously, she made sure to leave enough space between them as she sat down. He rolled his eyes but couldn't stop a smirk from gracing his face._

 _"I saw the ceremony." He confessed and she gasped, chucking flowers at him._

 _"You know it's forbidden for outsiders to see." She scolded._

 _"I won't be an outsider for much longer." He muttered, his eyes snapping to hers. A faint blush graced her cheeks at his implied meaning._

 _"Well, till…till we are…" She cleared her throat._

 _"Bonded?" he supplied cheekily, fully aware of how embarrassed she would be on hearing that word._

 _"Yes." She whispered, her face now fully red, "Till then, you're not allowed to see. An Ascension is sacred, Kol. I'm being serious!"_

 _"Ok, ok" He sobered up from laughing as he tugged her closer, "I'm sorry. Henrik was curious. He started asking about seeing the Wolf Men tonight but I told him I'd show him the Phoenix ceremony instead."_

 _Seraphina's eyes widened and she gasped, "Kol, you can't! It's dangerous."_

 _Kol shrugged noncommittally and distracted her with a question._

 _"Why are you the Emera and not Agustus? He's the eldest son in your family."_

 _"It does not matter who is the eldest. In fact, the gender of the Phoenix does not matter either. The deciding factor it their potential for power. An Emera can tell how powerful a Phoenix child will be upon their birth."_

 _"So you're the most powerful in your family? And your family are the most powerful in the Clan." Kol surmised with a smirk on his face and Seraphina instantly remembered this entire question was a distraction._

 _Glaring, she slapped his shoulder, "You're still not going to see the Wolf Men change."_

 _Growling, he spoke, "You can't hit your future husband."_

 _He glared back, making her chuckle and blush simultaneously. It warmed her heart when he made declarations like that._

 _Kneeling opposite him, though still shorter than him – much to her dismay - she conceded, "Fine."_

 _"You really hurt my feelings." He tried gaining her sympathy to which she almost smacked him again._

 _Rolling her eyes, she settled for pushing him away, already knowing why he had been leaning closer to her. Catching her forearm, he gently tugged her into his embrace._

 _"It was rather enthralling, love." He spoke in gentle tones._

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Watching you join the linking ceremony; watching the power you contributed. You did it all with such refined grace."_

 _She preened at his praise, allowing herself to lean into his embrace._

 _"If only they all know that you like wrestling and smacking your lover."_

 _His abrupt change of words caused her to gasp loudly and pull away forcefully. Kol, meanwhile, was laughing till his belly hurt. The look on her face had been comical to say the least._

 _"Urh! Can't you ever be nice to me!?" she proceeded to smack him again though it only caused him to laugh harder, much to her frustration._

* * *

"You're a Phoenix." Seraphina gaped at the girl stood in front of her. Davina appeared confused and a little startled upon feeling the rush of power flowing through her veins.

"You…you did something. The headaches stopped…what…what did you do?" Though her voice shook, she did not for one second fear Seraphina.

Serena began pacing the floor as several streams of thoughts entwined and dispersed, till a single one pushed itself to the forefront of her mind.

"The Harvest…you absorbed all the elemental powers from the girls that died before you."

"Yes.." Davina confirmed, "I've been so powerful since then but…" She worried her lip, not knowing quite how to phrase what she felt.

"But your magic has been unstable." Serena concluded and the younger girl rapidly nodded.

"I used to get headaches before I knew how to tap into my powers." Serena explained, "And I only stopped getting them when I learned how to channel…" Serena let the sentence trail off, her mind screaming Kol's name as she realised she was supposed to be looking for him.

"I have to go." She blurted out but Davina grabbed her hand, "Wait! You can't just leave!"

"Davina, I'll come back, I promise.."

"No! who are you?! And how do I know you?! Because I'm pretty sure I've never met you but…but it's like your magic spoke to me. Are you one of my ancestors or-"

"You're not just a Witch, Davina. You're part Phoenix too and I think I just…completed your ascension."

"My _what_?"

"Look, I can't explain now but the gist of it is that you'll be less unstable now and more powerful. You'll also see a difference in how you use magic – you won't need to use spells all that much."

"But _who_ are you!?" The girl looked ready to cry.

Squaring her shoulders, Serena detached the girl's grip from her wrist, "Your Emera."

Davina bit her lip as a deep frown graced her delicate features. As she watched Serena walk away, she couldn't help but blurt out, "Where are you going?"

"To look for someone." Serena was almost out of the Church doors when she heard footsteps thudding behind her. Turning around, she saw Davina staring at her.

"Let me help."


	20. Part 2

**A/N Thank you all so much for your patience! Here's a nice long chapter and a bit of a cliffhanger, because who doesn't like drama?!**

 **Ok, time to answer reviews...**

 **Brookie Twiling - Thank you so much for your reviews (a** **ll of them). I love hearing your thoughts/ideas and I make sure to address them in the chapters if it fits in!**

 **Sarah Lahey - Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying this. Hope you love this chapter too!**

 **Lizzy B - There will be plenty of Marcel-Sera interaction in the next chapter, don't you worry!**

 **Elenamatabalzan - Kol and Serena were indeed married, both in her original lifetime as Seraphina and in her first reincarnation as Valeria. They did not marry when she was 'Scarlett' in the 1900s and they haven't married now in the 21st Century**

 **2017 and queen ares thank you so much, glad you like the fic!**

 **Right, now let's get to the actual Chapter!**

* * *

 **Part 2**

Kol Mikaelson had sensed something amiss from the moment he entered the restaurant but he was an Original on a mission and he wasn't about to leave simply because some hopped up French Quarter Witch refused to get involved in Vampire Business.

"I just need to meet with your Regent." Kol's anger got the best of him as he smacked the counter top. The bartender glared at him, refusing to cave.

"I told you, Vamp, she won't be interested in seeing some Vampire-"

"I'm not just any Vampire." He growled, leaning dangerously close to her. He had the advantage here; there was a ban on practicing magic, which left Jane Anne, rather screwed.

"I'm an Original Vampire, sweetheart." Kol growled, "And I will rip your throat out if you don't take me to your Regent now."

Jane Anne Deveraux had heard about the Original Vampires, and judging by the way this one was looking at her, she had a feeling he was either Kol Mikaelson or Klaus Mikaelson.

"You have to understand," Jane Anne whispered, visibly shaking, "I can't."

Losing his temper, Kol all but leapt across the bar and nailed her to the wall by her throat. His canines grew as his eyes darkened. Just as he was about to bite her, a wooden stake stabbed his shoulder. Growling, he spun around and located the source of the attack. It seemed the restaurant was open again. There, surrounding him, were four other witches, each with stakes in their hands.

"Well if it isn't the French Quarter Rebellion." Kol spat as he pulled the stake from his shoulder. A maniacal grin formed on his lips as his eyes stared at the Witch who had stabbed him.

"You missed."

Then before anyone could so much as blink, he broke the stake in two and threw it towards two Witches. Blurring in front of the third, his fangs tore into her shoulder and as he dropped her on the floor, he grabbed the fourth Witch by her neck.

"Take me to your Regent now, Jane Anne. As a peace offering, I've left all your kin alive." His eyes were filled with rage as he glared at her. Jane Anna had rushed to her friends, helping them up and ensuring they were alright. They all had flesh wounds, as Kol said, so Jane Anne bargained.

"Let her go...let them all leave…and I'll take you to our Regent."

Narrowing his eyes, he glared at them all in suspicion.

"You already know of the ban on magic." One of the girls blurted out, grabbing Kol's attention.

"And you're an Original. It's not like we can kill you."

"We aren't stupid," Another with joined, "We won't harm a friend of Marcel's."

Kol scoffed loudly with distaste, "I am no friend of Marcel's."

Jane Anne eyed him wearily before she instructed one of the Witches to take care of the others.

"I'll be back in an hour, Soph. Look after them."

Sophie Deveraux stared contemplatively at the Original Vampire and her sister as they headed out of the restaurant. It had just occurred to her that not all Vampires were friends. Marcel had enemies…and like the old saying went; 'The enemy of my enemy, is my friend.'

* * *

The moment Josephine LaRue's eyes fell on Jane Anne, she knew that her quiet evening would be taking quite a turn.

"I have someone here that needs to speak to you." Jane Anne mumbled, her head bowed in respect.

Josephine grabbed the younger witch's arm rather painfully as she hissed, "You have brought a Vampire to my house."

Before Jane Anne could answer, Kol stepped out from the shadows, "Trust me, she didn't do it willingly."

His cavalier attitude was betrayed by the intensity in his eyes as he stepped aside the reveal the knife he had pressed against Jane Anne's spine.

"I wish to seek council with the Regent."

Josephine's lips quirked in an eerie smirk as she very drably reminded him, "Holding a knife to a Witch's back is not the way to make a good first impression, Vampire."

Her tone was laced with venom though it did not intimidate Kol.

"I was never one for making good impressions." He snapped back in a cold manner before his lips stretched to a grin.

"Josie. You haven't aged a day since I last saw you."

Josephine glared at the offending Vampire's sarcasm, whilst Jane Anne's jaw all but dropped at how familiar Kol was being with Josephine.

"Let me guess," Josephine spoke drably, "You've come to pick up from where we left off a hundred years ago."

Now all out grinning, Kol leant forwards, "Precisely. Now invite me in dear, so I can tell you that you were correct."

Josephine scoffed, "I will not be inviting you inside. I didn't trust you in 1911, Kol, and I don't trust you now."

Kol waved the knife in his hands, "Nor I, you." He winked.

"Then we discuss matters here." Her tone was clipped, her eyes barely flickering over Jane Anne, "Without you threatening Jane Anne."

Narrowing his gaze, Kol waited a long moment before letting go of Jane Anne.

"Run along now. It's time for the adults to chat."

Jane Anne high tailed, her mind running rampant about the interaction between Josephine and Kol. For some reason, the Regent tolerated this Vampire. He was an Original, which meant he was more powerful than Marcel and judging by his earlier words, he was no friend of Marcel's either. For the first time in months, Jane Anne felt hopeful again.

"You were right." Kol began once he saw Jane Anne's form disappear, "I didn't renew the bond this time around and it's prevented the curse from taking effect. She's fighting it, infact. I don't know how but she is. She's stronger than I've ever seen her since she died the first time."

"But…" Josephine probed, knowing that with Kol Mikaleson, there was always a 'but'.

"But she's running out of time. I need to know how to break the curse. You have access to the ancestors of New Orleans and their powers; I need you to ask them how to break this curse."

"You know very well that practicing magic is banned in New Orleans. I can't put all the covens at risk." Her tone was sharp as she eyed Kol.

He ground his teeth, "And what if I told you I'd take care of your little 'Marcel' problem?"

Josephine smirked, "But that isn't my only problem."

It was Kol's turn to narrow his eyes now, "What else is?"

"The Harvest girl."

/

* * *

"How are you going to find him? You can't do a locator spell, Davina, I don't have anything of his." Serena worried her lip as she paced the aisle of the Church.

"I won't need to do one." Davina shook her head, "I can sense magic – that's how Marcel knows whenever anyone is doing magic in this town. So if…your boyfriend is in danger then I'll know where he is"

Serena watched the girl curiously as she closed her eyes and focused on finding traces of Magic being practiced.

She had seen how protective Marcel had been, in Davina's memories and whilst that made her feel like she could trust Marcel, Serena didn't know whether she could trust him when it came to Kol.

"What if he's in trouble with Vampires?" Serena blurted out and then huffed at her ridiculous thoughts. As if any Vampire could hold Kol Mikaelson down.

"Never mind." She mumbled and let Davina continue.

Brows crinkling, Davina's eyes snapped open, "That's strange…I can't…sense any magic. Are you sure he's in trouble? What if-"

Just then Serena's phone rang and she glared at the object before hitting the 'answer call' button rather furiously.

"Where have you been?" She all but barked and then her tone progressively softened, "I've been so worried. I've sent you so many texts and-"

"I'm fine! Sera…Sera!" Kol snapped to gain her attention. Pausing for a moment to ensure she was listening to him, he carried on, "I'm heading back to the hotel, I can't talk now but I'll see you in a few minutes."

"What? I – oh you did not just cut the call." Serena seethed as she pulled the phone away from her ear.

"Woah." Davina giggled, "That was really cool." Then upon Serena's quizzical look, she explained, "Your hands were like…glowing with anger. I mean, it wasn't cool that you were angry but it was cool to see that kind of power. Do I…can I do the same? I've never…been able to do that."

Smiling softly at Davina, Serena nodded, "You will be able to, in time. Absorbing all that elemental magic during the Harvest must have triggered your Phoenix powers and now that I've completed your ascension, you'll be able to access elemental magic more easily now."

"So I'm really…I'm really a Phoenix? How did you know?"

"It's a long story." Serena wryly smiled.

"Ever since I've been confined to this Church, I've got nothing but time." Davina half heartedly scowled, making Serena chuckle a little.

"I'll tell you everything I know tomorrow but I have to get back to my hotel now."

As they exchanged numbers, Serena warned, "You can't tell anyone about this, Davina."

"About what…meeting you?"

"About me and about yourself being a Phoenix. It's dangerous. I'll explain more tomorrow but please, don't tell anyone. Even Marcel."

Quick to defend, Davina blurted out, "Marcel isn't bad-"

"I know he isn't." Serena shook her head, "I'm not asking you to lie to him. Just don't tell him about meeting me. Atleast not yet. You can decide for yourself after I tell you more tomorrow, ok?" Though uncomfortable, Davina nodded reluctantly.

As Serena left the Church, her phone began ringing again.

"Kol…"

"Sorry I cut the call earlier, love. I had some Vampires following me."

Serena gasped softly, "And?"

"I took care of them." His reply was calm causing her to roll her eyes.

"You know Marcel will know this was your doing."

"They don't have daylight rings love." He explained with a smirk and she could practically feel the amusement oozing from his lips, "They'll just burn to a pile of ash upon first light."

She pursed her lips in an attempt to conceal a smile from rising on her lips. His strange words had always sounded hilarious to her; 'upon first light'. Suddenly she remembered she was supposed to be angry at him.

"Kol, you can't just not answer your phone like that. I was so worried." She chided, annoyance rapidly taking over.

"I was a little busy!" He was chuckling over the phone and it annoyed her somewhat more.

"Kol! What if I was in trouble and I was trying to get to you?"

"You were at Marcel's club." She could almost envision his scowl.

"As much as I loathe him, I know he wouldn't let any harm come to you. He probably already had all his Vampire minions looking out for you."

She was walking down the corridor, approaching their room as he was speaking.

"You know I didn't actually speak to him tonight. I saw him for about five minutes and then he just wasn't there."

"Of course he wasn't." Kol cut the call as Serena entered their room.

He was sitting against the headboard with legs sprawled across the mattress. He held out his hand to her and she took it, allowing him to pull her into his embrace.

"The moment you walked into the club, he knew you were with me."

"What? How?" Serena asked as she cocooned herself in the space between his folded knees.

"Vampires have a keen sense of smell." Kol whispered against her ear as his nose grazed a trail down the column of her neck.

"So you're saying he could smell that we had sex? I showered before I went to the club." Serena mumbled in her attempt to not get distracted by his ministrations, "And even if by some miracle your scent remained on me, how can he remember what you smell like? After all these years…surely it's changed."

"He smells the bond." Kol nipped her collar bones with dull teeth, "It gets stronger the more intimate we are with each other. It comes to its full strength when we speak the vow."

"So it acts like some kind of repellent?" Serena pulled away from Kol, a deep scowl marring her face.

"I don't like the Neanderthal nature of this bond." She glared at him and he smirked in amusement.

"It doesn't act as a repellent. If it did, Marcel wouldn't still be in love with you."

"He isn't in love with me." Serena scoffed, now facing Kol as she knelt low on the mattress.

"He's incredibly protective over you." Kol pointed out, "If he didn't care, he wouldn't have sent Vampires to track me down."

"Why can't I remember him? I can remember most things. I even remembered the Phoenix Ascension ceremony earlier."

Kol blinked, his form tensing ever so slightly in curiosity as he asked her, "What do you remember? What triggered it? In fact, how much do you remember?"

"I…remember a lot. Nothing much from after we fled from Mystic falls but I remember a lot from when we were children and from before you were a Vampire. I met a Phoenix today, Kol." Serena was all but grinning as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

"Davina. Do you remember her? She was a tiny girl, Aury's age; part Witch, part Phoenix. She called me Emera, Kol."

Kol's eyes glistened as he watched the exuberance with which Serena talked. Her eyes lit up as she spoke of Aurelian and Henrik. She remembered. She might not remember her entire life with him but she remembered how they first met. She remembered her siblings and Henrik.

"Kol…are you alright?" She cupped his jaw with a hand, her thumb stroking his cheekbone.

He nodded, unable to form words. She had never seemed more like Seraphina than in this moment. He had waited centuries to have conversations like this with her.

Pulling her close, his forehead rested against hers as he pulled in a deep breath.

"I love you." He stated quite simply and it was her turn to feel wonderstruck.

"I'll rid you of this curse, I promise you, love." He breathed out, just before his lips attached themselves to hers. She reciprocated, as her body moulded to his.

"You didn't tell me what happened with the Witches." Serena's voice was muffled to Kol as his head buried itself in the crook of her neck.

"Later." He muttered through the half kisses his lips placed on her neck. Her back landed on the mattress within seconds as he flipped them around. She felt a lump form in her throat as she gazed into eyes, raw with emotion.

Unable to voice her feelings towards him, she settled for tugging his head down and kissing him. She hoped to convey her warmth, her affection and her care for him in her kiss. Judging by the rapid beating of his heart, she guessed she had conveyed enough. She took her time simply kissing him. Long, measured strokes of tongues and sucking of lips had them both breathing heavily in minutes. She felt overwhelmed with emotion as he kissed a path down the valley of her breasts, his lips lingering over her heart. His motions were gentle as he undressed her, his gaze burning through to her very bones. She shivered upon lack of contact as he rose to undress himself. Rising herself, she knelt before him, her lips quickly attaching themselves to the hard panes of his muscular chest. She felt, more than saw, her hands glow a warm yellow as they roamed his body. He shuddered and wrapped his arms around her. It struck her that this was probably what he had meant earlier in the day.

"What does this do?" She murmured, between kisses and nuzzles. For added measure, she stroked a finger up his spine and he hunched further into her embrace.

"Warmth." He whispered.

"You know Vampires can't feel cold or warmth…but when you touch me like that, I can."

"You must have missed this every time we…parted."

"I missed everything about you." His kisses were assuring in nature as he laid them down on the mattress.

"The way you shout at me," his lips blazed a trail across her collarbones.

"The way you glare," She could feel his lips smirk as his teeth nipped on skin above her breast.

"The way you moan when we make love," And to accentuate said point, his fingers drifted and worked her till she arched into his hold and moaned.

"Your pride, your stubbornness, your loyalty. I've missed every little piece of you, darling."

His lips smashed against hers in a rousing kiss just as she reached her peak and shuddered in his embrace. She didn't allow him to speak much more as she attacked his lips with such passion, it took him aback a little.

She felt like she was drowning in his kisses. Limbs entwined, she felt that she did not know where he ended and she began. With each thrust of his pelvis against hers, she felt her breath catch. Watching his eyes turn black and his canines protrude, she fell over the edge, her body quivering in his hold. Kissing him as deeply and rousingly as she could, her fingers raked through his hair and clawed at his back.

He growled her name before biting into her neck as he hit his peak. She arched again, nearly crying as a feeling of wholesomeness engulfed her. His body collapsed atop hers a few minutes later, his nose nuzzling her neck soothingly. Rolling her over with him, he bit his own wrist and held it out for her to drink. He stroked her hair lovingly as he watched her heal.

They lay in each others arms in blissful silence. Kol continued to stroke her hair. The warmth of his gaze and his actions caused a fluttering in her heart, compelling her to voice her feelings.

"I think I'm falling for you," she mumbled, her lips pressing short kisses on his pecs.

"It was inevitable, love."

His cocky reply earned him an eye roll.

"I just…need a little more time." She whispered, feeling guilty.

He sighed deeply, "I know," he whispered into her hair as he squeezed her arm.

"Take as much time as you need to, love. After tomorrow you'll have all the time in the world."

He pressed a long kiss upon her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Her brows furrowed as she leant on her elbow to look at him, "What's happening tomorrow?"

"The Regent will break the curse on you." Kol explained.

"Witches have never willingly gotten involved in Vampire business. She must have asked you to do something for her." A thought struck Serena and her eyes narrowed, "You can't kill Marcel, Kol."

Rolling his eyes, Kol folded his hands behind his head. His biceps bulged rather enticingly, Serena thought.

"I don't have to kill Marcel. They'll happily do that once they get their full magical strength."

An uncomfortable feeling swelled within Serena.

"What do you mean? What do you have to do?"

"Kill the Harvest girl." Kol shrugged, "Should be easy enough, once I locate her. She's under Marcel's protection, apparently, so-"

"You're not killing Davina." Serena snapped furiously leaving Kol perplexed.

She explained what the Witches had been doing to Davina; how they wanted to kill her as a sacrifice.

"But the Harvest sacrifice works. She'll come back to life-" Kol argued but Serena cut him short,

"She may do, if she's a full blooded witch, but we both know she's not. She won't come back if they kill her, Kol and I won't let any harm come to her."

Kol was silent for a long moment as he gazed into her eyes contemplatively. Finally, he sighed and nodded.

"Ok. We'll figure something else out."

Scratching the base of her neck, he pulled her towards his chest.

"Rest, love. You've had a rough day."

"To put it mildly" Serena grumbled as she settled with her head on his chest. The uneasy feeling in her stomach did not fade though. There was this look in Kol's eyes…a look she was unfamiliar with - at least in this lifetime. Serena knew Kol and though she couldn't tell exactly what that look in his eyes meant, she knew how much Kol loved her and she knew how sly he had been before, when he had kidnapped Elena. Abruptly rising on her elbow, she looked him in the eye as she asked, "Promise me you won't do something stupid, Kol."

He blinked, again, in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"You can't go behind my back Kol. Not now. Not after we've…this isn't like before." Her eyes were wide as she pleaded, "Promise me you won't go behind my back."

"Darling," Kol attempted to make light of the situation but Serena pressed her finger into his chest rather sharply as she leant close to him.

"You listen to me, Kol. If you ever harm Elena, Jeremy or any of the Phoenix under my protection…I will never forgive you. It won't matter if you break the curse on me or not because I promise you, you'll never see me again."

He cupped her face after a long moment of silence. As his finger stroked her cheekbone, he sighed deeply, "You know me well."

"I do." She agreed, her stare unwavering.

"Fine." He conceded, though his gaze did not appear defeated.

"I promise not to harm Davina. I promise to help you find another way…but know this…if it ever comes down to her life or yours…I will choose you. Always." His eyes were impossibly narrowed and Serena understood that she could never change his mind about this.

"Ok." She swallowed the lump forming in her throat as she shook her head, "It won't come to that."

"Let's hope so." He mumbled as he pulled her back down, "Now sleep."


End file.
